El papel de Catra
by Darkarts26
Summary: Desde niña Catra siempre ha soñado con ser una actriz. Tristemente la vida es una perra con ella y lo único que ha logrado a sus más de veinte años es aparecer en bochornosos comerciales para vender condones. Aunque también, la vida puede darle una oportunidad para brillar ante las cámaras y a su paso sumirla en una espiral de auto destrucción y depresión que creyó dejar atrás...
1. Chapter 1

**Sí, también me gusta She-Ra y las príncesas del poder**

"Hola, mi nombre es Nina… ¿Cansados de no disfrutar de su vida sexual con tranquilidad? ¿Cansados de comprar condones de dudosa calidad? ¡No se preocupen más! El nuevo condón 'Hot Sensations' está hecho para ocupar tu tamaño y para darle placer a tu pareja… así que no lo dudes más y adquiere lo que es bueno para tu vida sexual"

-¡Corte! – Se escuchó tras las brillantes luces que dilucidaban la visión de cierta chica mitad felina - ¡Estuvo muy bien, Catra¡ – Se levantó el director de su silla para acercarse a la joven y felicitarla – Después de varios intentos finalmente pudiste decir la frase – Le golpeteaba en el hombro un poco suave mientras ella trataba de poner su mejor rostro para él.

-Gracias… - Reverencio mientras de a poco se iba alejando de él.

-Y tu atuendo – El hombre se mordió el labio inferior mientras un poco de pelillos de su barbilla entraban en su boca – Está muy sexy – Guiño su ojo y esto le causo un escalofrió recorriendo por toda la espalda de Catra. Si el director no fuera un viejo barrigón, calvo, con una barba desaliñada quizás habría aceptado de buen gusto el halago. Pero en ese momento le daban ciertas nauseas seguir en ese set con todos esos hombres de mala muerte mirándola con lujuria y deseo, y no era para menos. Tuvo que vestirse con una lencería de color negro que iba muy adecuado a su color de piel y cabello para realizar aquel bochornoso comercial de condones…

Catra siempre supo que su sueño de ser actriz iba a ser un tanto complicado… o bueno, un tanto imposible. Desde que dejo su hogar para dedicarse a estudiar teatro porque sus padres no iban a "patrocinar un estudio que no le daría dinero" no la ha tenido fácil. A los 17 encontró su primer empleo, una especie de trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería donde la gerente la odiaba a muerte pero al ser buena trabajadora la ha estado reteniendo allí. Con ese pequeño sueldo y un apartamento pequeño pudo darse el dichoso lujo de estudiar lo que le apasionaba en una universidad de no muy buena reputación "Fright Zone" Sí, el solo nombre daba mala espina. Pero tampoco es que la cosa fuera tan mala, pudo hacer buenos compañeros con los que compartió muchas cosas y buenos momentos y claro, también conocería su primer amor: Adora. Ambas eran las mejores del curso, pero la chica mitad gata sabía de antemano que ella era mil veces mejor en todos los aspectos; tal vez eso fue lo que la enamoro desde un principio… y también lo que la destruyo mentalmente cuando terminaron.

Hace dos años que se graduaron pero lastimosamente la vida tenía otro tipo de planes para la vida de Catra, A sus 24 años de vida no ha podido dar con un papel que sea acorde al que ella desea hacer y claro… por dinero tendría que rebajarse a aparecer como modelo en diferentes comerciales de productos sexuales. Era obvio que en ese campo era algo habitual que la llamaran, tenía un cuerpo atractivo a pesar de ser de una raza poco apreciada en Etheria: Un hermoso rostro perfilado y pulido al de un ser felino que causaba todo tipo de reacciones desde ternura hasta deseo, un pecho bien proporcionado para su pequeña estatura, una estrecha cintura delineada y que curveaba bien con sus parte trasera y unas torneadas y bien cuidadas piernas. Sí, Catra por lo general trataba de lucir lo mejor posible para el mundo pero lo que más encantaba eran esos ojos coloridos que poseía; el derecho tenía un iris azul y el izquierdo amarillo, era algo raro pero muy atrayente. A pesar de todo, ella aún deseaba estar en un buen papel, no importa cuál sea, ya no le apetecía seguir apareciendo en aquellos comerciales que si bien eran bien pagados le dejaba muy abajo su reputación. A veces tenía que ir a comprar viveres y cosas al market escondiendo su rostro para que nadie le dijera: "¡Hey! ¡Mira, es la chica de los condones!" Esto la sonrojaba de sobremanera, pero no de la forma en que le causaría gratitud por ello sino más bien de la vergüenza. Había semanas en las que solo se dedicaba a estar encerrada en su casa para no tener que ser reconocida con aquella chapa tan bochornosa.

Terminó con aquella filmación. Rápidamente se cambió y salió de aquel lugar donde estaba recibiendo miles de piropos de aquellos sujetos. Se puso un saco con chompa de color negro, unos jeans del mismo color ajustados a sus piernas y unas zapatillas que hacían juego con el resto de la vestimenta. Agarro su bolso y salió directo hacía su trabajo de medio tiempo: "La cafetería de Weaver" Cuando obtuvo el trabajo (hace ya 7 años) nunca se le paso por la cabeza que iba a quedarse estancada allí. Era un horrendo lugar, Shadow Weaver ni siquiera se preocupaba por la manutención ni por mantener el lugar en perfectas condiciones para los clientes ni mucho menos para sus trabajadoras. Si no fuera por sus compañeras que mantenían todo aseado hace ya mucho tiempo se habría marchado de allí.

Mientras esperaba el bus que la llevaría hasta las cercanías comenzó a vibrar su celular. Lo extrajo del bolsillo y al mirar la pantalla se dio cuenta que se trataba de Rogelio; su actual representante… o más bien, el único que ha tenido. Hizo una mueca de desagrado pero peor sería si no le contestaba:

-¿Qué? – Hablo de mala gana.

-_Catra… - _Se escuchó como el hombre exhalaba de forma fuerte aire por su nariz - _¿En qué quedamos? _

-Sí, lo siento, perdón, perdón… - Se excusaba mientras su bus se detenía y ella iba subiendo por las escaleras – Es solo que no tuve un buen día – Al ver aquel vehículo abarrotado de gente frunció el ceño al notar que no había ni un asiento disponible para ella – Y acaba de ponerse peor…

_-Yo sé que no es el tipo de papeles que quieres hacer – _Explicó Rogelio – _Pero eres tan terca y renuente en presentarte a un casting en "Bright Moon" que me es casi imposible conseguirte algo más decente._

-Bufff – Bufó mientras eran zarandeada por los bruscos movimientos del bus – En cualquier lugar menos en ese.

_-Entonces no te quejes… Debes dejar de lado tu orgullo y aunque Adora trabaje allí deberías…_

Al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer, aparto el celular de su oreja y colgó de inmediato. Lo puso en modo avión para que no la siguiera molestando con el mismo tema de siempre.

"Bright Moon" era una importante productora de televisión y cine en Etheria, se podría decir que si querías ser una celebridad ese era el lugar adecuado para darte a lucir. Pero Catra tenía sus razones para no querer formar parte de esa cadena, la principal; Adora… sí, su ex novia trabaja allí desde hace un tiempo atrás. Nunca supo cómo fue que adquirió un papel para ser de heroína en una serie para niños que se convirtió en un boom mediático por todas partes. El rostro de Adora estaba en todos los lugares en ese entonces y eso en parte le alegraba, quería que ella lograra su sueño también. Pero de la noche a la mañana comenzó a cambiar drásticamente con la felina, a duras penas se veían y cuando lo hacían solo era para discutir y pelear entre ellas cosa que al final… a Adora termino aburriendo… y bueno, también estaba el hecho de que estaba comenzando a salir con una chica importante en "Bright Moon" una tal Glimmer, eso fue lo que más destrozo a la morena.

Lloró muchos días por ella, muchas lágrimas fueron derramadas y sin mencionar las noches de alcohol que pasaba para tratar de olvidarla pero eso se había convertido en una mala idea después de todo porque al final de una jornada de envenenar su cuerpo con etanol la llamaba para pedirle que volvieran y a humillarse a sí misma. La dejo mejor tranquila, si ella era feliz en su nuevo mundo no la iba a perturbar. De igual manera, Catra también buscaría la manera de buscar su propia felicidad.

Se dio cuenta entonces que por andar pensando en tonterías no presto la suficiente atención y término bajándose del bus al menos 3 cuadras arriba de su lugar de trabajo habitual. La felina siempre iba a todas partes con el tiempo contado y preciso y este pequeño desaire de concentración podría costarle un severo regaño por parte de Shadow Weaver. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta dar con atrás del restaurante, saco de su mochila su uniforme que consistía en una falda de color blanco hasta las rodillas, una camisa de botones manga corta de color verde claro y unas zapatillas del mismo color de su prenda inferior. Se agarró su revoltoso pero hermosa cabellera negra en una larga coleta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para encontrarse de frente a su peor pesadilla:

-Llegas tarde, otra vez – Se trataba de Shadow Weaver; una mujer un poco madura ya de estatura prominentemente alta, piel un poco verdosa, ojos de color oscuro, y un ondulado cabello negro. Su mera presencia causaba en Catra un poco de temor y entre más pudiera evitarla mejor sería para ella, pues siempre que se encontraban la mayor mantenía los brazos cruzados y una furtiva mirada a la pobre felina.

-¿Mi día puede empeorar? – Hizo un puchero de rabia al encontrarse con ella – ¿Cuánto me tarde? ¿Dos minutos?

-Sigue con tu sarcasmo y vas a terminar de patas en la calle – La tomo del brazo con fuerza y la adentro con violencia hasta el establecimiento.

-Siempre es con la misma amenaza, Shadow Weaver – Se zafó de su agarre de la misma forma en que fue tomada - ¿Me darás un respiro algún día?

-Quizás, cuando se te baje de la cabeza esa idea de ser actriz y te des cuenta que estarás aquí por muchísimo tiempo, querida – Eso realmente había devastado a Catra… bueno, más o menos, ya de igual estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos de la mayor. Podía buscarse un trabajo mejor, pero no deseaba arriesgarse a salir al mundo sin al menos un sustento diario porque si hacer comerciales cutres sobre condones le daba algo de dinero tampoco es que viviera como una reina y tampoco es que fuera tan habitual. Ese trabajo podía ayudarle a pagar las deudas y terminar de pasar el mes cuando no había nada mejor por hacer – Ahora, recuerda que tienes jornada nocturna con las otras, no hagas ninguna tontería y te toca limpiar la plancha.

Eso sí fue una patada en el hígado para la pobre felina, odiaba esa cosa a más no poder… pero ya habían sido dos noches en las que Entrapta se encargaba así que le parecía justo hacerlo. Al entrar a la cocina vio como una de sus amigas se encontraba preparando algo de cena para uno de los clientes habituales.

Se trataba de Scorpia, una enorme mujer mitad escorpión que de hace unos dos años al presente trabajaba en aquel horrible lugar. A diferencia de Catra, aquella chica era mucho más alta que ella, su cabello era de color blanco; casi plateado y siempre lo llevaba corto, lo más curioso de Scorpia es que literal parecía el animal al cual estaba asociado ya que no solamente contaba con una cola en forma de aguijón sino también con unas enormes tenazas que daban algo de terror. Ella no llevaba el mismo uniforme que la felina, ya que solo se dedicaba a cocinar y Catra a atender, así que su atuendo era más parecido al de una especie de chef de un restaurante de mala muerte.

Scorpia sintió como alguien entraba a la cocina y al dar media vuelta a su cabeza dejo todo de inmediato para hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer… abrazar hasta asfixiar a Catra. Tomo a la felina desprevenida por la espalda y se podía escuchar como los huesos de la más pequeña crujían por el acto de cariño de su compañera:

-¡Gatita! – Movía su rostro mientras olía el aroma del cabello de Catra - ¡Llegaste! ¿Cómo te fue con tu actuación?

-¡Scorpia! – Decía mientras su rostro comenzaba a ponerse morado al no recibir aire en sus pulmones - ¡Ya bájame! – Scorpia al escuchar su petición la soltó de inmediato y esta cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento al cuerpo.

-Perdón, perdón, gatita – Le estiro su tenaza derecha para ayudarla a levantar – Es que ya sabes que me emociona tener el turno contigo – Argumentaba con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Y bien! ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Oh, pues… ya sabes… - Sonreía de forma nerviosa un poco sonrojada – Bien, fue un comercial ligero y ya…

Ninguna de las dos lo había notado, pero tras ellas se encontraba alguien más espiándolas desde el momento en que llegó la felina al lugar:

-Hay un 90 por ciento de probabilidades en que Catra estuvo haciendo otro de esos comerciales donde vende bolsas para la parte intima de los hombres – Se escuchó la aguda y chillona voz de Entrapta tras las espaldas de sus compañeras. Ambas saltaron un poco del susto al oírla, todavía no se acostumbraban a esa extraña manía de aquella mujer.

Entrapta era un tanto singular, sí, en su rostro aniñado que esbozaba ternura y su figura infantil nadie creería que se trataba de una mujer que ya casi alcanzaba los 30 años. Quizás era debido a que no tenía ningún vicio extraño (Salvo aparecer de sorpresa por donde quiera) o a que era más pequeña que la propia Catra. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su característica y hermosa melena de color purpura que tenía vida propia ¿Cómo? Nadie lo sabe, pero era muy útil ya que podía hacer varias cosas a la vez, incluso hacer balancín con su cuerpo para parecer más alta y amenazante… como si se tratara de tentáculos… pero con cabello.

-Sí, Entrapta… - Se cruzó de brazos la felina – Fue otro estúpido comercial de condones… - Les dio la espalda un poco avergonzada por sus propias palabras.

Sus dos amigas se miraron un poco acongojadas de que la felina se sintiera de esa manera. Ellas ya sabían que Catra odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, fue entonces que Scorpia codeo por las costillas a Entrapta y le dio una mirada pidiéndole que se disculpara con ella por sus palabras:

-Perdón, Catra – Se disculpó la mayor mientras tomaba la mano de la felina con uno de los mechones de su avivado cabello – No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-No, no hay problema, Entrapta – Le sonrió de soslayo mientras la miraba – De igual, parece que mi destino es hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-También está el porno… - Ante las palabras de la pelimorada la chica mitad gato se sonrojo a más no poder y se soltó de inmediato del cabello de Entrapta aterrada.

-¡Entrapta! – Le hablo en forma de regaño la más alta de las tres - ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-Perdón, perdón otra vez – Reverenciaba disculpándose como podía con Catra – Yo mejor vuelvo a la caja… hoy será una noche muy larga.

Entrapta salió por la puerta hacia la barra del restaurante mientras era observada por sus amigas. Ella apenas había llegado unos meses atrás, pero su extraña forma de ser y su manera peculiar de hablar con la gente fue lo que las hizo encariñarse con ella.

-Ay ella no va a cambiar – Suspiro Scorpia de forma pesada mientras miraba a su amiga un tanto triste – Oye, no te preocupes… tendrás el papel de tu vida muy pronto, ya lo verás.

Catra solo se mantuvo a sonreírle mientras se dirigía hacia la barra para comenzar a trabajar. El turno de noche por lo general era bastante aburrido, no iba mucha gente a aquel restaurante durante la jornada nocturna y los que iban solo pedían un café o algo caliente. El lugar a pesar de que la felina lo criticara bastante no era del todo mal; el decorado estaba adecuado para ser un establecimiento medio aseado al menos gracias a la mano de Entrapta, algunas vitrinas con comida ya preparada y nevecones con refrescos para que se tomen fríos. No era para que mucha gente lo ocupara, a lo mucho habían unas cuatro mesas de madera de color rojo con sus respectivas sillas del mismo color que rodeaban el antesala antes de llegar a la barra. Lo único que a la felina le gustaba de aquel sitio era la enorme pantalla plana que Shadow Weaver había comprado hace unas semanas y que se disponía a disfrutar cuando no iba mucha clientela.

Pasaban las horas y entre algunas tazas de café y algunas comidas ligeras se fue yendo la noche de a poco. Fue entonces cuando en un momento mientras Catra iba pasando de canales para ver algo interesante que Entrapta le recordó que era su turno de limpiar la plancha. Scorpia no lo hacía porque era ella la que cocinaba durante todo el día, así que no era justo para ella también tener que hacerle mantenimiento a aquella cosa. Se levantó y le puso el control remoto cerca de la pelimorada para que ella también pudiera ver algo de las caricaturas que tanto le gustaban. Ella tomo el aparatejo con su cabello y empezó a cambiar de canales rápidamente buscando su programación favorita cuando se detuvo en el noticiero de casi la media noche:

_"__Y en noticias de farándula: Al parecer se detendrá el rodaje de 'Tierra Estéril'' debido a que la co-protagonista Huntara ha decidido abandonar el proyecto poco antes de comenzar a grabar" _Hablaba una presentadora de forma natural sobre el suceso _"La protagonista principal: Adora, ha manifestado que se siente un poco decepcionada por la decisión de su compañera pero que de igual manera respeta lo que ha decidido y que espera pronto encontrar a una co-protagonista para realizar una de las series más esperadas de uno de los mejores best-seller de la última década" _

-¡Oh! – Dijo Entrapta un tanto decepcionada – Es mi libro favorito… - Ladeo un poco los labios y se dispuso a empezar a hacer el conteo de caja del día. Era su tarea después de todo. Shadow Weaver no se quedaba con ellas durante las noches así que le encargo el área de dinero a la pelimorada… quizás porque confiaba más en ella que en la propia Catra que ya llevaba años allá.

Pasada ya la media noche, en medio de la tranquilidad y la soledad del lugar se escuchó como la puerta del restaurante se abría irrumpiendo de forma estruendosa el lugar. Entrapta se levantó un poco para mirar hacia el portón y un hombre de tez blanca y un gracioso bigote se acercó a ella rápidamente para hablarle mientras tenía sus manos entre la entrepierna y se retorcía de forma chistosa en sí.

-¡¿Puede prestarme su baño?!

-Eh… - Miro para todos lados Entrapta y también se dio cuenta que una esbelta y alta mujer de piel morena estaba entrando pero de forma más calmada que aquel hombre - ¿Vienen los dos? – Pregunto mirándolo mientras este doblaba las rodillas y recostaba la cabeza contra la barra – Bueno, la cosa es que tienen que pedir algo para que…

-¡Una cerveza para mí y un café para ella! – Dijo mientras señalaba a la morena tras él mientras esta le miraba con un rostro serio.

-¡Oh! Muy bien, el baño está ahí tras esa puerta – Señalo con su cabello a una puerta de color gris que tenía de letrero el garabato de un hombre.

Aquel señor con bigote corrió tan rápido como pudo y se encerró allí mientras su acompañante iba hasta una de las sillas para sentarse. Entrapta de inmediato se dispuso a preparar el café de la señorita. Por lo general lo servía medio oscuro para la clientela que ella no conocía, de pura inercia su cabello fue hasta la mesa donde se encontraba aquella mujer y le dispuso la bebida caliente con un pequeño plato lleno de cubitos de azúcar y una cuchara desechable.

La mujer al ver esto quedo atónita al notar a alguien tener el cabello que pudiera moverlo como deseaba, como si se tratara de… ¿Tentáculos?

-¿Siempre puedes hacer eso? – La morena le hablo desde la mesa a Entrapta sorprendida.

-¿Hacer qué? – La inocencia de la pelimorada a veces llegaba a confundirse con torpeza.

-Eso… - la mujer agarro un mechón de su negro/azul cabello para imitar los movimientos de Entrapta con su pelo – Moverlo a todas partes…

-Sí, desde pequeña – Le respondió sonriéndole desde la caja registradora de forma inocente.

Aquella morena dejo de indagarla, le parecía curioso y hasta interesante la forma en la que el cabello de la más pequeña se desenvolvía para realizar cualquier tarea. Quizás podría llevarla a un concurso de talentos ¿Cuántas personas pueden darse el lujo de decir que su cabello tiene vida propia?

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó desde la puerta del baño para caballeros, aquel raro sujeto con bigote lucía una pose extraña luego de salir de allí. Fue hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su acompañante y se sentó de forma efusiva y hasta ¿hizo una pose antes de sentarse? Entrapta le llevo con su cabello la cerveza que había pedido y aquel tipo al ver la asombrosa habilidad de la pelimorada no pudo evitar preguntarle a su compañera:

-¡¿Viste lo que esa mujer puede hacer?! – Estaba anonadado, era la primera vez que veía algo así - ¡Mermista! Esa mujer puede ser nuestra salvación…

-… - La morena no dijo absolutamente nada, solo negó con la cabeza mirándolo de forma neutral.

-Bueno, sí, mejor no… no soy un cirquero – Tomo un sorbo de su bebida - ¡Soy un director! ¡Soy el gran Sea Hawk! Director de…

-She-Ra y las princesas del poder – Mermista hizo lo mismo, comenzó a sorber de a poco su café – Es tu obra más notable… o bueno, la única que tienes hasta ahora.

Entrapta había estado prestando atención a la conversación de ese par de extraños. Aquella serie era de sus favoritas, lástima que solo fuera para niños y no podía darse el lujo de hablar de sus gustos con sus dos únicas amigas, podrían empezar a tratarla de forma rara.

-Bueno, estaríamos ya a punto de comenzar a grabar "Tierra estéril" ¡si Huntara no se hubiera largado! – El tipo de bigote golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa de forma fuerte. ¿Entrapta escucho bien? ¿Era el director de esa serie? ¡Eso es increíble! Tenía a gente que trabaja en "Bright Moon" en la cafetería a esas horas de la noche – Desperdiciamos todo el día buscando su reemplazo para nada… todas eran malas actrices.

-Tal vez lo que buscas no es a otra Huntara porque mujeres igual de gigantes y musculosas fueron hoy muchas – Argumentaba la peliazul a la par que soplaba su café.

-¡Exacto! La capitana Aldara tiene que ser una mujer dominante, fuerte, que produzca miedo – Contaba con los dedos de su mano derecha todos los atributos que buscaba en una mujer para que interpretara el papel – Y lo más importante; ¡Que sea sensual! No quiero que Adora trabaje con una mujer que parezca más hombre que fémina.

-¡MALDITO CACHARRO DE MIERDA! – Se escuchó gritar desde la cocina y tanto los extraños como Entrapta giraron sus cabezas hacía la cocina, donde al parecer provenían los gritos - ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE SUFRIR ESTO?! – La pelimorada se encogió un poco de la vergüenza, sabía que se trataba de Catra peleando con la plancha.

-En fin… - Suspiro Sea Hawk después de esa algarabía - ¿Sabes en quién he pensado para el… - No pudo terminar su pregunta porque al fijarse en la pantalla del televisor se dio cuenta que estaban pasando uno de sus comerciales favoritos - ¡Ella! ¡Ella es perfecta para el papel! – Tanto Mermista como Entrapta llevaron sus ojos hacía la pantalla que era señalada por el bigotudo.

Entrapta reconocía a esa mujer; ¡Era Catra! En uno de sus tantos comerciales para vender productos para las relaciones íntimas. Ahora entendía porque enloquecía a los hombres con esas propagandas; su estilo de vestir a la hora de hacer esos papeles era muy erótico y eso que no mostraba nada que no fuera obsceno, el mero hecho de vestir un pantalón de cuero pegado a sus piernas y una blusa blanca con escote que dejaban ver sus pechos le hacían juego con su prenda inferior. Ella gesticulaba de forma sexy cada palabra que decía, claro, es algo relacionado con los condones, así que tiene que ser de esa manera.

-… - Mermista a diferencia de Sea Hawk no se sentía para nada atraída hacía la figura de aquella modelo que aparecía en la televisión, de hecho, le causaba algo de repulsión - ¿La chica de los condones? ¿Es enserio?

-¡Sí! ¡Es perfecta! – Añadió el hombre de forma eufórica – Es hermosa, tiene bonito cuerpo y se nota que posee una personalidad fuerte.

-Claro, Sea Hawk… Vas a poner a una mujer que vende productos para el sexo como la capitana más ruda y fiera del libro – Expreso con su característico tono neutral – De todas formas nadie sabe quién es ni donde vive, ni su número de teléfono…

¿Había escuchado bien Entrapta? ¿Ese sujeto de verdad estaba interesado en contratar a Catra como la co-estrella de Adora? No parecía que estuviera fingiendo, de verdad parecía ser el director de la serie y si fue capaz de hacer algo tan genial como "She-Ra" podía llevar su libro favorito a la pantalla chica de manera igual de espectacular y que mejor que ver a su amiga interpretando a uno de sus personajes favoritos.

Con su cabello abrió un poco la puerta de la cocina y movió de forma lenta su cuerpo para percatarse de que Catra estuviera ocupada raspando restos de carne de aquella plancha. La cerro con cuidado dejando a la felina refunfuñando y lanzando groserías a aquel cacharro de máquina. Con su cabello se impulsó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba esa pareja.

-Oigan, oigan – Les hablaba en voz baja para no ser escuchada más allá de los oídos de esos dos – Yo conozco a la chica que aparece en los comerciales de bolsas para penes.

-Qué bueno pero no la estamos buscan…

-¡Espera, Mermista! – Le detuvo el tipo de bigotes – Quiero escucharla – Entrelazo los dedos esperando la explicación de la pelimorada con cabello viviente.

-Sí, sí – Con su cabello hizo una especie de banca para ella poder sentarse a la par que ellos – Yo la conozco, ella es una buena amiga mía.

-¿En serio? ¿Su nombre real es Nina? – Esta vez fue Mermista quién interrumpió.

-No – Río un poco – Ella usa ese alias, su nombre real es Catra.

-¡Catra! ¡Esplendido! Es aún mejor de lo que esperaba – Comenzó a emocionarse Sea Hawk - ¿Tienes su número de celular para contactarla?

Entrapta estaba dispuesta a darles el número de su amiga en ese momento, pero luego recordó que la felina le pidió que jamás lo anduviera rotando a cualquier desconocido por ahí. Negó entonces con la cabeza y esto bajo un poco el ánimo de Sea Hawk.

-¿Entonces cómo vamos a creerte? – Indago el hombre dudoso ante lo que decía la pelimorada.

-De verdad, es una gran amiga mía – Ojalá y pudiera decirles que la mismísima Catra se encontraba a tan solo unos metros, pero eso luego se lo explicaría con más calma – La conozco hace mucho tiempo – Mentía, la conocía apenas unos meses que entro a trabajar allí.

-¿Conoces al menos a su representante? – La morena le cuestiono esperando una sólida respuesta esta vez. Entrapta no tenía ni idea de que era eso, pero si quería ayudar a su amiga tendría que ser esa cosa que ellos preguntan.

-¡Yo! – Señalo con su cabello a ella misma - ¡Yo soy su representante! – Reía de forma algo nerviosa ante esa mentirilla, tal vez Catra si tenía de eso, pero no lo conocía y era una oportunidad que no podía dejar ir para su amiga.

Tanto Sea Hawk como Mermista se miraron un tanto extrañados ¿Qué hace un representante trabajando en un restaurante a esas horas de la noche? Peor todavía… ¿Qué hace una representante tan inocentona como Entrapta dándole papeles tan malos a alguien como la felina? Serían preguntas que tendrían respuesta en otro momento, por ahora, solo importaba concretar que de verdad si se conocían.

-Mermista, comienzo a pensar de que todo esto es el destino – Explico Sea Hawk – No es pura casualidad que lleguemos aquí y que tengamos a alguien que conoce a esa mujer…

-No fue el destino ni casualidad… tenías ganas de orinar – Mermista se fijaba en los brillosos ojos llenos de esperanza de su compañero. Hizo una mueca como mostrándole fastidio y cansancio, se dedicó a suspirar y a sacar de su bolsillo su celular – ¡Esta bien! – Sea Hawk hizo una señal de victoria empuñando su mano al aire - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto a la chica de cabellos vivientes.

-¡Entrapta!

-Muy bien, Entrapta. Te daré mi número de celular y una cita con tu cliente para el sábado a las 10 de la mañana en "Bright Moon" – Entrapta le ordeno a su cabello que buscaran por los lados de la caja registradora su teléfono para anotar los datos de aquella morena – Bloque 5, si no llegan puntual haremos de cuenta que esto no paso y que solo nos estabas tomando el pelo – Mermista se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera.

-¡Muy bien, Entrapta! – El hombre le estiro la mano en señal de despedida y esperaba ser estrechada por la más pequeña, pero se llevó un pequeño susto cuando fue el cabello de ella quién se despidió por la enana – Nos vemos… el sábado…

Deslizo sus dedos por las hebras de su cabello y se encamino hacía la salida del restaurante. Mientras tanto Entrapta saltaba con su cabello de alegría, había hecho algo muy bueno para su amiga y eso la hacía sentir muy orgullosa. No pudo guardarlo más y fue directo hasta la cocina donde Catra ya estaba terminando de limpiar la plancha.

-¡Catra! ¡Catra! – Tomo a la felina por sorpresa con su cabello y junto su cachete con el de ella con fuerza en una forma de abrazo eufórico.

-¡Entrapta! ¡Tu cabello es igual de peligroso que las tenazas de Scorpia! – Se retorcía la felina tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amiga - ¡Ya suéltame!

-¡Catra! ¡Tengo muy buenas noticas! – La chica seguía saltando emocionada ante lo que había sucedido minutos atrás - ¡Te conseguí un trabajo en "Bright Moon"!

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE MIERDA?!

-o-

**10 minutos después**

-Oye, gatita… - Decía Scorpia mientras observaba como Catra amarraba con el propio cabello de la pelimorada a una silla - ¿De verdad esto es necesario?

-Es lo menos que se merece esta pequeña entrometida – Hizo un nudo con bastante fuerza para que Entrapta no pudiera escaparse de la reprimenda que le esperaba.

-Catra, sí sabes que es mi cabello – Decía de forma alegre Entrapta – Puedo soltarme cuando quiera.

-¡Cállate! – Le ordeno mientras llevaba su mano hasta el puente de su nariz para masajearlo un poco del estrés que tenía - ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tenías derecho de buscarme algo en "Bright Moon"? – La miro con sus característicos ojos afilados llenos de ira.

-Perdón, no sabía que no te gustaba "Bright Moon" – Se excusó en ese instante la pelimorada – ¡Era el director Sea Hawk! No iba a haber otra oportunidad como esa en toda la vida.

-Si quería entrar a trabajar para ese estudio pude haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo – La felina se cruzó de brazos recostando su espalda contra la pared más cercana – Debería matarte Entrapta… - Espeto de forma amenazante a su compañera y esto hizo que la pelimorada sonriera aún más.

-¡En esa posición te pareces aún más a la capitana Aldara! – Sin querer Entrapta se soltó del amarre de su propia cabellera y fue con mucha efusividad hacía la felina - ¡Eres perfecta para el papel!

-¡Regresa a tu silla, Entrapta! – Le ordeno y la más pequeña le obedeció de inmediato.

Catra no pudo aguantarlo más y salió de inmediato del restaurante hacía la parte de atrás del establecimiento. Extrajo de uno de los bolsillos un paquete de cigarrillos ligeros y se dispuso a fumarlo para calmar la ira que sentía. Sabía que Entrapta no hizo lo que hizo con mala intención pero tampoco conocía la verdadera razón de porque no quería trabajar con "Bright Moon". Ella según lo que la pelimorada alcanzo a contarle antes de atarla contra la silla fue que era un papel como co-protagonista de Adora, en pocas palabras iba a trabajar con su ex novia y eso era lo que más le chocaba y no solamente eso; iba a ser la segunda, como siempre sucedía con ella. Entre cada bocanada de nicotina más difícil se le hacía la idea de querer trabajar con aquella mujer, no quería, realmente no lo deseaba, prefería estar muerta antes que eso.

Sin notarlo otra presencia se posó tras ella para mirarla un tanto preocupada.

-Sabes que Entrapta no lo hizo por hacerte enojar – Era Scorpia, siempre trataba de defender las acciones infantiles de Entrapta, pero esta vez la pelimorada sí se había pasado – Ella también te quiere mucho y solo trataba de ayudarte…

-¿Dejaste sola a Entrapta? – Volteo un poco la cabeza para lanzarle esa pregunta.

-Pffff Ya sabes que amarrarla con su propio cabello es perder el tiempo, gatita – Ante esas palabras la felina no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita - ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

Era una buena pregunta para Scorpia, pues tampoco sabía las razones por las que Catra no quería trabajar en ese lugar. La felina no quería decirle en ese momento las circunstancias de su enemistad con "Bright Moon" entre menos supieran de que Adora y ella habían sido más que amigas hace unos años era mejor. Y la peor parte era que no tenía ni una jodida idea de qué diablos era el supuesto papel que Entrapta le había conseguido.

-Bueno… - Suspiro de forma pesada para dirigirle la mirada a Scorpia - ¿Quién diablos es la capitana Aldara? ¿Qué diablos es Tierra estéril? – No es que estuviera aceptando hacer el papel, solo quería saber, por saciar algo de curiosidad.

-La verdad quién lee más es Entrapta – Se disculpó – Ella es la que más parece conocer el tema.

Ambas se dirigieron nuevamente hasta la sala principal del restaurante donde tenían amarrada a Entrapta pero era obvio que la pelimorada no se iba a quedar quieta pues ya se encontraba barriendo una vez que las dos desaparecieron de su vista.

-¡Entrapta! ¡A tu silla! – Al escuchar la voz de Catra se estremeció y soltó de inmediato la escoba para volver a amarrarse ella misma contra el mueble – Muy bien, enana – Fue hasta el frente de la pelimorada y empezó a cuestionarla - ¿De qué trata el libro? – Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta rápida.

-Bueno… ¿La versión larga o resumida? – Catra entrecerró los ojos ya comenzando a molestarse, esto le dio a entender a la más pequeña que era lo que ella esperaba – Bueno, resumir: Una enorme guerra, la capitana Aldara es mala, la líder de la rebelión Kapnas es la buena. Pelean, muere mucha gente por la libertad de Hamfer bla bla bla – la felina más o menos ya se podía dar una idea de que iba a tratar todo, parecía ser una obra de fantasía épica, cosa que llamaba mucho la atención en estos tiempos - ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Aunque Aldara y Kapnas en el campo de batalla se odien realmente en secreto tienen un amorío prohibido para ambos bandos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Ante eso último si comenzó a preocupar a Catra - ¿Me conseguiste un papel lésbico?

-¡Ay vamos, Catra! No creo que te moleste – Sonreía Entrapta ante sus palabras – Todos aquí creemos que eres lesbiana. ¿No es así, Scorpia? – Miro de reojo a la más grande que ante esa pregunta solo negó con la cabeza sonrojada. Scorpia solo miraba a la mitad gata que parecía hervir de furia.

-¿En serio piensan eso de mí? – Catra se volteo para mirar fijamente a Scorpia frunciendo el ceño y esta solo comenzó a silbar de forma en que la felina entendiera que realmente eso era lo que decían de ella los demás trabajadores - ¡Scorpia! – Le levanto la voz esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno… - Llevó su tenaza derecha hasta la nuca para rascarla – La verdad es que en el tiempo que te conozco jamás te hemos conocido un novio… - Era raro que pensaran de esa forma de ella, aunque era verdad, le molestaba que hablaran a sus espaldas – Y cuando te muestran un chico lindo solo volteas la vista de forma desinteresada y bufas sobre él…

Catra abrió sus ojos de par en par sintiendo que ha sido muy descuidada en guardar sus preferencias para ella sola. Tal vez debería sincerarse con las únicas amigas que tiene… pero el mero hecho de contarle todo lo que sucedió con Adora en el pasado le parecía vergonzoso.

-No importa, Catra – Esta vez fue Entrapta quién le dirigió la palabra – Sé qué harás un buen trabajo…

La felina comenzó a meditar bien esa oportunidad que la vida le había dado. Trabajar para "Bright Moon" aunque no le gustara tendría muchas ventajas; buen dinero, una mejor reputación, ser aclamada finalmente como actriz y si lo que decía Entrapta era cierto su papel sería también un gran protagónico dentro de la serie. Pero la somera idea de trabajar con Adora era espeluznante… aunque… sería una bonita ocasión para estar con ella aunque solo fuera en el set. Verla nuevamente, saber de ella luego de tanto tiempo… su corazón comenzó a latir de forma rápida, tenía que tomar una decisión después de todo, al final si no accedía no iba a molestar para nada a sus compañeras, pero tampoco quería decepcionarlas ni que la pelimorada pensara que hizo mal al hacer eso.

-Creo que debo llamar a Rogelio mañana para decirle que iré a "Bright Moon" el sábado – Al final acepto la ayuda de Entrapta – Total, es mi representante, se va a sentir feliz de que al fin acepte un papel allá.

-Ay como te digo… - Entrapta sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo – Pues resulta que me hice pasar como tu representante también… - Sonrió de forma nerviosa esperando que la gata no reaccionara de forma violenta.

-Scorpia… - Se dirigió a la más grande con un tono de voz neutro – Tráeme unas tijeras, hoy habrá peluquería en este restaurante…

-o-

El sábado llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para el trio de amigas. Entrapta por cuestiones de la vida no perdió su cabello por más que Catra intentara cortarlo. La felina casi nunca se ponía nerviosa para hacer comerciales de marcas de condones o productos eróticos y aunque no le gustara era su campo y al que más ha estado acostumbrada a estar. Que en unos pocos minutos este en "Bright Moon" para quizás hacer un casting era aterrador, ya no la verían viejos verdes ni jóvenes precoces a altas horas de la noche sino todos en Etheria. Tuvo que pedirle a Entrapta el libro del cual se basarían para hacer la serie y entre ojeada y ojeada se fue enganchando mientras pasaba de páginas. Comenzó a darse cuenta porque le gustaba tanto la capitana Aldara a la pelimorada, era una mujer decidida, fuerte, con ambiciones y ganas de mucho poder. Pero también se sentía algo opacada al saber que la historia no giraba en torno a esa fiera mujer sino a la líder de la rebelión; Kapnas. Era el tipo de papel que Adora le gustaba hacer; héroe, siempre la buena, la chica perfecta etcétera, etcétera. Estuvo practicando hasta ese día frente al espejo para dar una personificación mucho más realista y sádica de aquella despiadada capitana y esperaba que a las personas que iban a estar pendientes de su breve presentación pudiera gustarles.

Scorpia pasó por sus amigas, quienes la esperaban desde una parada cercana al restaurante en el viejo auto de su madre. Una vez allí, tanto la pelimorada como la chica escorpión sentían el nerviosismo de Catra, creían que su estado se trataba sobre lo que sucedería allí, pero la gata sentía que si Adora estaba también presente podría desmoronarse y no hablar de forma fluida. Entrapta durante el camino que compartía la silla trasera con la felina, veía como esta movía la rodilla de manera frenética, a veces miraba el rostro de su amiga y notaba como la chica mitad gata se mordía los labios ¿No se supone que es una profesional? ¿A qué le tiene tanto miedo?

Sin percatarse mucho en el camino, Entrapta logro empezar a divisar "Bright Moon": Era un enorme complejo lleno de bodegas enormes y pintadas de varios colores, pero lo que más atención le llamo a la más pequeña (En sentido de estatura) fue que a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver un enorme castillo de color blanco. Originalmente en su tierra natal también había castillos, pero eran de un tono un poco más opaco y daban cierto aire de penumbra. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de portería enorme con un separador y dos guardias resguardando la entrada. La pelimorada saco su celular y se fijó que iban con buen tiempo, aún faltaba media hora para la cita con Mermista y Sea Hawk.

Uno de los guardias que llevaban una especie de manto blanco y un casco gris que cubría parte de su rostro se acercó hasta la ventanilla de mando de Scorpia y pregunto:

-Motivo de la visita…

-Bueno, venimos al bloque 5 para una cita con Sea Hawk y Mermista – Respondió la enorme mujer.

-Nombres… - El guardia saco una carpeta que parecía tener guardada a un costado de su atuendo.

-Catra, Entrapta y Scorpia… - Contesto nuevamente la chica mitad escorpión.

Aquel guardia empezó a rebuscar los nombres de las susodichas en aquellos papeles. Pasaban los segundos y Catra comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa todavía, tanto así que sin darse cuenta estaba comiéndose las uñas de sus propias garras. Entrapta al ver esto la detuvo, era un poco raro verla portarse de esa forma.

-Catra y Entrapta están en la lista – Respondió finalmente el guardia – Pero no veo a ninguna Scorpia…

-¿Qué? Pero puedo pasar ¿Verdad? – Insistió Scorpia.

-Obvio no, si no estás en la lista no puedes pasar… - El guardia al parecer no iba a cambiar de parecer tan fácil y esto preocupaba mucho a Catra. Por más que le cayera bien Entrapta, Scorpia era como ese atisbo de calma que ella necesitaba más en esos momentos.

-¡Oiga! Señor guardia… - Entrapta interrumpió posando su cabeza por un lado de los asientos delanteros para que el sujeto le prestara atención – Ella es asistenta personal de la nueva protagonista de "Tierra estéril" – Sonreía la pelimorada al guardia.

-¿Y? – Respondió de forma tajante el tipo.

-Que sin Scorpia a su lado Catra no puede trabajar - ¿De verdad iba a funcionar eso? Entrapta a veces podía sorprender a sus amigas con el montón de verborrea que salía de su boca – Y si no puede trabajar el director Sea Hawk se va a sentir muy molesto.

-… - El guardia de inmediato miro a su compañero y este le hizo una especie de señal con los hombros como "Que importa, deja que pasen" – Ah… está bien, pueden pasar pero que quede claro que no me interesa que Sea Hawk se enoje conmigo, él no me paga.

Una vez abierta la reja pudieron continuar con su camino hasta el bloque 5 de "Bright Moon". Era increíble ver todos los sets, disfraces y vestidos de sus programas rondando por la ciudadela. Entrapta estaba encantada con todos los colores que había a su alrededor y no se despegaba de la ventanilla por donde fuera que pasaran. Catra por su parte no estaba tan embelesada como su compañera de asiento, por el contrario; estaba aterrada. Era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar y pensar en que Adora estaba ahí era todo lo que la atormentaba ¿Cómo la iba a saludar? ¿Cómo les iba a explicar a sus nuevas amigas que es su ex? Todo esto le comenzaba a parecer una mala idea. La seguridad en ella misma estaba comenzando a esfumarse conforme pasaban las pequeñas calles. De repente el auto se detuvo y tanto Scorpia como Entrapta salieron del vehículo. La felina aún seguía en el interior, pensando, analizando las cosas y con un corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. Salió de su propio trance cuando la más pequeña comenzó a tocar el lado de su ventanilla con el cabello indicándole que era momento de bajar.

Abrió la puerta y suspiro con fuerza _"Bien… manos a la obra" _fue todo lo que pensó cuando su pie toco por primera vez el suelo de "Bright Moon" observo todo a su alrededor y al parecer esa área del lugar estaba más bien como solitaria. No había mucha gente, no tanto como la que vieron cuando apenas estaban entrando a las instalaciones. Se fijaron entonces en un enorme portón de color gris con un pequeño letrero en papel blanco que decía: "Tierra estéril"

Scorpia decidió quedarse afuera a cuidar el coche, era de su madre de todas maneras y aunque había guardias de seguridad por todas partes no confiaba del todo el bienestar del vehículo que se le fue encargado. Entrapta y Catra finalmente tomaron la decisión de entrar a la bodega. Fue un poco decepcionante para la pelimorada, pues esperaba que fuera igual de colorido al resto de "Bright Moon" o al menos que hubiera un set interesante para su libro favorito. Pero lo único que había era un pequeño montaje lúgubre que parecía ser una escena del libro.

Al frente del montaje se encontraban unas personas, Entrapta pudo reconocer a Mermista y a Sea Hawk de inmediato y fue a saludarlos.

-¡Entrapta! – Dijo el director dándole unos papeles a un chico de tez morena y un corte de cabello estilo militar. Fue hasta la "representante" de Catra y la saludo estirándole la mano derecha, cosa que ella accedió cuando fue nuevamente su cabello quién saludo por Entrapta – Veo que cumpliste – Llevo su mirada hasta Mermista quién esta solo le respondió dándole media vuelta para que hablara con la espalda - ¡Já! Y bien, me imagino que esta debe de ser Catra – Comenzó a mirar a la felina de pies a cabezas con un dedo en su mentón; a como la veía por televisión a altas horas de la noche ahora parecía una chica muy simplona, quizás se deba a que no lleva ropa muy pegada a ella: unos leggins de color oscuro, unas zapatillas del mismo color y un camibuzo que cubría prácticamente todos sus atributos - ¿Estás segura de que lo que muestran por televisión no es editado? – Le pregunto a la chica mitad gata provocando que esta se apenara.

-Bueno… - No tenía idea de que tenía que vestir de cierta manera para ganarse el papel – No creí qué vestirme de forma atrayente fuera necesario para hacer la audición… pensé que buscaban una actriz no una modelo erótica…

-¡Tienes toda la razón! – Comento Sea Hawk de forma efusiva – Bien… ¡Bow! – Llamo entonces al otro muchacho quién se paró a su lado como si se tratara de la orden de un capitán – Quiero que conozcan a Bow, es el guionista de la serie y además supervisor de casting junto con Mermista – Explico el hombre mayor mientras el muchacho saludaba de manera formal y educada a las mujeres.

-Es un gusto, señoritas – Espeto Bow una vez terminadas las presentaciones. Entonces le estiro una hoja a Catra esperando que ella la recibiera – Este será tu dialogo, trata de hacer lo mejor posible. Yo seré tu compañero de audición para la escena…

Catra tomo la hoja y empezó a leer de a poco lo que aquel muchacho había escrito. Casi suelta una carcajada al ojear la sarta de tonterías y cursilerías que el joven quería que dijera.

-¿Lo puedes memorizar en 10 minutos? – Sea Hawk le indago a Catra.

-¿Qué tal en 5? – Propuso Catra con una mirada determinada.

-¡Mejor aún! Puedes conservar la hojilla por si se te olvida alguna línea.

Catra no iba a decir nada de lo que lo que Bow escribió ahí. Le resultaba hasta vergonzoso, tanta palabrería rebuscada de un diccionario de sinónimos le provocaba risa interna. No conocía muy bien a la capitana Aldara, apenas si iba en la mitad del libro, pero esa escena que trataban de recrear era cuando ella despiadadamente regañaba y enviaba a las cárceles a su mano derecha por no estar de acuerdo a sus acciones frente a los civiles en plena guerra. Lo bueno era que Adora no estaba por allí, así que le iba a ser muy fácil ganarse tal papel. Se estiro un poco para relajar los músculos y prepararse, Entrapta por otro lado comenzó a deambular por toda la bodega buscando cosas más interesantes para ver pero no había absolutamente nada, quizás apenas estaban en proceso de montarlo todo antes de que Huntara decidiera marcharse del proyecto.

-Bien, Catra… - Le ordeno Sea Hawk mientras se sentaba en su silla de director – Manos a la obra, muéstranos que sabes hacer…

Catra suspiro y fue hasta el improvisado set para pararse frente a una pared dándole la espalda a los demás mientras llevaba sus manos hacía atrás para agarrarlas de forma tranquila mientras no soltaba la hoja que le dieron para ensayar. Bow la siguió pero no entendió aquel gesto, así no era como él había escrito la escena. Miro a Sea Hawk pero este con una señal en su mano le ordeno que prosiguiera con su dialogo, pues era el primero en hablar:

-Capitana Aldara… - Trago saliva el muchacho – Siento que la destrucción del pueblo de Imber fue totalmente innecesaria. Tanta fiereza y crudeza a un pueblo inocente no era pertinente para nosotros… - El chico leyó cada una de sus palabras escritas en aquel papel y esperaba que la felina le respondiera de la misma manera.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos instantes. El director miraba la espalda de Catra que no gesticulaba movimiento alguno, Entrapta por otro lado mordía su propio cabello nerviosa de que la felina no lo fuera arruinar tan rápido.

Catra solo ladeo un poco la cabeza en dirección a Bow y finalmente dijo:

-¿En qué cree que estamos, señor Joensen? – La voz de la felina sonaba de forma tranquila, pero a su vez su tono era un tanto inquietante para su compañero de audición Bow.

-Eh… - El moreno comenzó a releer la parte de Catra y se dio cuenta que había cambiado la oración que él mismo escribió por algo que la felina estaba inventando. Volvió a mirar a Sea Hawk y este una vez más le pidió que continuara con la escena – Bueno… estamos en guerra, capitana… pero no es justificable ninguno de nuestros actos.

-¿Ah no? – La felina dio media vuelta hasta Bow y mientras fruncía el ceño esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica – Usted lo dijo; estamos en guerra… las bajas civiles son inevitables, señor Joensen – Se acercó hasta el moreno a paso lento mientras su cola se movía al compás de sus pasos – Más si están a favor de la rebelión – Llevó su puño hasta la altura de sus rostros y empezó a arrugar la hoja con los diálogos que le habían dado para que dijera.

-Eh… eh… - Bow trataba de buscar alguna respuesta entre sus líneas, pero nada de lo que Catra decía estaba en el guion y no era bueno tampoco improvisando.

-¡Eso es todo lo que usted hace, señor Joensen! – Alzo un poco más la voz y los presentes comenzaron a asustarse por la actuación de Catra - ¡Siempre duda de mis acciones! – Arrojo con fuerza la bola de papel que tenía en su mano y agarro de la camisa al moreno - ¡Dígame algo, señor Joensen! ¡¿No está usted con la rebelión?! ¡Por qué comienzo a sospechar ligeramente de usted! – La felina entonces entre sus palabras relucía sus amenazantes colmillos al pobre Bow que comenzaba a asustarse cada vez más – No esperaba menos de un traidor – Con mucha violencia arrojo al joven moreno contra el suelo - ¡Guardias! – Levanto aún más su timbre mientras miraba a Bow con total desprecio – Quiero que se lleven a este miserable de mi vista y lo encierren en la celda más oscura que tengamos…

Tanto Mermista, como Sea Hawk y Entrapta quedaron boquiabiertos por la representación de la capitana Aldara de Catra. Aunque en parte el personaje de por si era malvado, la felina le había dado otra cara más espeluznante y psicótica de ella. Bow, quién aún se encontraba en el suelo comenzó a ojear el dialogo y se percató entonces que su compañera de set había cambiado todas las líneas que le tocaban. Esto le había molestado demasiado, era un guionista y escritor profesional y que una Amateur llegué a cambiar sus cosas era sumamente fastidioso.

Se levantó del piso y golpeando la hoja con su mano izquierda le hizo volver a la realidad al director:

-¡Sea Hawk! ¡Cambio todos los diálogos! – Le recrimino mientras miraba a la gata que esta solo hacía sonreírle de lado - ¡¿De verdad quieres a una alborotadora aquí?!

Catra iba a defenderse al escuchar como el moreno le dijo "alborotadora" pero no fue realmente necesario:

-Ejemm… - Tosió un poco Sea Hawk desde su puesto reincorporándose de nuevo para parecer más como un director serio – Catra… - Le hablo a la joven quién esta solo se volteo para verlo – Bow lleva años trabajando para "Bright Moon" proporcionando guiones y escritos para las series y películas que producen aquí – Tanto el moreno como la felina chocaron miradas, Bow al parecer parecía que iba a ganar y soltó una burlesca sonrisa a la chica mitad gata - ¡PERO ESO FUE SORPRENDENTE!

-¡¿Qué?! – Ambos jóvenes dijeron al unísono, más el moreno ofendido por las palabras de Sea Hawk.

-¡Oh Catra! – Se levantó de su asiento para ir donde ella y abrazarla suavemente - ¿Dónde has estado metida todo este tiempo?

-Haciendo comerciales para bolsas de penes – Interrumpió Entrapta hablando duro desde su puesto.

-¡Entrapta! – Le reprimió Catra con el rostro apenado ante las palabras de la enana de su amiga.

-¡Ajá! – Señalo Bow de inmediato a la felina de manera un tanto raro - ¡Sabía que te reconocía! ¡Eres la chica de los condones!

-Sí, Bow… - Dijo la felina separándose del abrazo del director y cruzando los brazos – Soy la chica de los condones ¿Por qué? – Le sonreía de forma maliciosa - ¿Te has masturbado pensando en mí?

Ante esa interrogación el color de piel moreno de Bow comenzó a denotar cierto sonrojo. Esto de cierta manera satisfacía a la felina de ver a aquel sujeto humillarse a sí mismo.

-¡Bueno! – Sea Hawk se entrometió en la pequeña discusión – Yo no lo niego pero tampoco lo afirmo – Le guiño un ojo de forma picarona a la felina y esta solo le respondió rodando los ojos y girando su rostro para otro lado ¿Allí también iba a ser igual que en los otros lugares? - ¡En todo caso! Por mí te contrataría de inmediato pero todo depende de mi productora que haga el papeleo necesario, las firmas, los documentos y demás cosas aburridas.

Se fijó entonces en Mermista quién solamente seguía la conversación en pleno silencio junto a Entrapta. Suspiro de forma pesada y se levantó de su asiento:

-Bien, Entrapta… sígueme – Le ordeno con la cabeza mientras las dos mujeres se iban alejando del set a paso neutral, como era normal en Mermista.

Catra planeaba seguirlas, la pelimorada no tenía ni idea de que era en lo que se estaba metiendo al ser su "representante" quería estar segura de que no fuera a meter la pata por más buena intención que tuviera con ella.

-No, no, no – Le agarro el director por los hombros y comenzó a encaminarla hacia afuera de la bodega – Eso es conversación entre empresarias. Me encantaría que te quedaras pero Bow y yo tenemos muchas cosas que cambiar de tus diálogos para evitar futuros inconvenientes.

Fueron hasta la salida y allí se despidieron para Sea Hawk después volver a adentrarse a la bodega. Catra apenas estaba procesando todo eso ¿Lo había logrado? ¿En serio lo pudo lograr? ¿Será que Adora estaba por allí? No, no… no era momento para pensar en su ex en ese momento. Era su momento, solo de ella… bueno, de ella y de sus amigas porque serían las que la iban a acompañar en esta nueva experiencia.

Si hubiera sido por la felina jamás habría aceptado ir por su cuenta o por la de Rogelio a esos lugares, pero la pelimorada y la mujer mitad escorpión insistieron tanto que era mejor acceder antes de que se pusieran más fastidiosas de lo normal. Al salir se fijó en que Scorpia se encontraba sentada en el capo del auto de su madre de manera ansiosa esperando la positiva respuesta. Quería molestarla un poco y mostrarle algo de pesimismo pero de repente su celular empezó a vibrar, lo extrajo de su bolsillo y se trataba de un mensaje por parte de Entrapta que decía: _"Rápido ¿Dónde estudiaste actuación?" _Rápidamente respondió que en "Fright Zone" quizás le estaría preguntando Mermista sobre información personal de la felina y esperaba que al menos el tiempo que llevan charlando haya rendido frutos.

Una vez guardo su celular sintió el enorme peso de Scorpia abrazarla a traición:

-¡Lo lograste! - ¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta tan rápido? Claro… la enana de pelos vivos. De inmediato Scorpia se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla con la peculiar fuerza que Catra aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

-¡Scorpia! ¡Ya! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! – Decía la pobre felina con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

-Perdón, gatita montes – Catra cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo después del agarre de su amiga. Unos segundos después de que viera que la felina había recompuesto algo de aire le ayudo a levantar – Es que es genial que lograras el papel ¡Espero que todo vaya muy bien!

-Sí, igual yo – Dijo Catra mientras organizaba su ropa – Lo único que me preocupa es Entrapta. Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que es este mundo – Explicaba Catra mientras observaba hacía las puertas de las que hace unos minutos había ya salido.

-Entrapta no es ninguna tont…

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Largo de ahí! – Tanto Scorpia como Catra escucharon esa voz. Provenía de uno de los muros que daba cercano a la bodega donde la felina había hecho la audición.

No le dieron mayor importancia, quizás eran los guardias regañando a unos niños jugando cerca de propiedad privada. Scorpia sacudió la cabeza un poco y retomo la conversación:

-Entrapta no es ninguna tonta – Le guiño el ojo a la felina segura de sus propias palabras – Es despistada, sí… pero sabe lo que hace.

Pasaban los minutos entre las amigas y la pelimorada aún no salía de aquel lugar. Catra comenzaba a dar rondas por el vehículo de Scorpia teniendo una especie de psicosis y angustia de que Entrapta lo iba a arruinar todo. Después de muchos momentos de preocupación las puertas de la bodega se abrieron de par en par mostrando la figura de una mujer de cabellos extremadamente largos y vivientes. Su rostro no era muy amigable, de hecho se notaba muy triste.

Catra comenzó a pensar lo peor: Entrapta lo había arruinado todo para las tres… y mientras la pelimorada más se acercaba a ellas con la cabeza gacha fue que de uno de sus tantos mechones vivientes relució una enorme cantidad de papeles mientras esbozaba una sonrisa reluciente y triunfante:

-¡Amigas! ¡Tenemos el 5 por ciento de las ganancias de la serie! – Le estiro todo el papeleo a Catra que no parecía entender nada de lo que la enana de cabellos moradas le decía – Tienes que firmar los primeros papeles con tu nombre – Explicaba señalándole con el cabello a la felina – Y añadieron una parte del guion para que te lo aprendas de aquí al miércoles.

-¿5 por ciento? – Pregunto Scorpia mirando a Catra quién se encontraba ojeando el montón de papeles que Entrapta le había dado - ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-El 5 por ciento de una producción como esta es demasiado – Entrapta le quito los documentos de las manos de Catra – Haciendo cuentas son com veces más de lo que ganamos con Shadow Weaver en un mes…

-Entrapta, estoy impresionada – Esta vez fue Catra quién se dirigió a ella cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa entre los labios - Creí que te ibas a dejar engañar de esa gente.

-Para nada – Se dirigió entonces Entrapta hacía el auto de la madre de Scorpia – Y bueno chicas… - Decía la mujer de cabellos vivos abriendo una de las puertas traseras del vehículo - ¿Nos vamos a celebrar?

-o-

Ese día en particular estaba haciendo una tarde espectacular para que el trio de amigas pasara la tarde. En un principio Catra opto por ir a un bar a tomar algo de cerveza, pero de tan mala suerte que estaba cerrado el lugar. Así que mejor optaron por acomodarse en una tienda del centro de la ciudad para pasar el rato y celebrar que la felina había logrado su primer contrato serio. En este punto, siendo sinceros, la chica gata pudo haber conseguido un buen papel en "Bright Moon" desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero jamás le intereso llegar a trabajar allí, sino fuera por Scorpia y Entrapta que los días anteriores le estuvieron insistiendo tanto que le parecía de mal gusto no intentarlo, de igual manera la pelimorada le consiguió la oportunidad mientras estaban de turno con Shadow Weaver.

A la final parecía que todo iba medianamente bien. Pasaban las horas mientras tonteaban y hablaban sobre el futuro cercano; Entrapta se hacía ideas alocadas de lo que haría si las cosas funcionaban perfectamente y Scorpia solo pensaba en que Catra se sintiera cómoda con lo que iba a hacer.

Hubo un punto en la tarde en la que la felina convenció a las dos de que su bar favorito ya estaba abierto, pero solo irían con la mera condición de que la chica mitad escorpión dejara el automóvil en aquella tienda. Aunque Scorpia no era de las que bebían mucho no se podía dar el lujo de permitir que le quitaran el auto de su madre con algunos grados de alcohol encima, así que mejor opto por ponerle seguro al coche y dejarlo cerca de aquel establecimiento para ir a buscarlo el día siguiente. Agarraron un taxi y fueron derecho al dicho bar que Catra tanto les mencionaba.

El susodicho lugar no era la gran cosa, era hasta pequeño, lo único medio llamativo era una especie de pista de baile que había en el centro del bar. Eran las primeras clientas de la jornada así que se sentaron en una mesa a pedir una simple ronda de cervezas para continuar con el ameno ambiente de hablar sobre cosas triviales sin mencionar nada de su otro laburo: El restaurante de Shadow Weaver. No sé supo en que momento fue que se llegó a llenar el bar ni tampoco fue en que situación la mesa de las amigas se encontraba llena de botellas y copas pequeñas vacías.

Scorpia había dejado de beber hacía mucho rato y solo se conformaba con vasos de agua que ella misma pedía. Por otro lado; Entrapta y Catra sí se tragaban todo lo que pedían y eso en parte preocupaba mucho a la más grande, por lo general cuando ambas se embriagan se vuelven muy insoportables y ella como es buena camarada evitaba que se metieran en problemas. Lo único que no le agradaba a la más grande era que la felina de vez en vez se fumaba un cigarrillo frente a ellas como si nada. A la pelimorada no le molestaba que la gata se llenara los pulmones con nicotina, pero Scorpia era otra voz, ella vivía muy pendiente del vicio que Catra tenía y deseaba con todo su ser que lo dejara de lado. Pero eso sería algo muy imposible para ella lograr, desde que la conoce sabe que fuma cigarrillo, una vez en medio de un ataque de estrés vio cómo su amiga se devoraba casi dos paquetes de cigarrillos en una jornada de trabajo.

Con la música a todo tope en todo el lugar y mientras se tambaleaba en su silla debido al alcohol fue que le propuso a Scorpia algo poco coherente de su parte:

-Hey… - Se acercó al oído de la mitad escorpión – Tengo que moverme… ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

Scorpia en ese momento sintió como sus mejillas se ponían del mismo color de su caparazón. No tenía ni idea de cómo responderle, era la primera vez que su amiga le proponía algo así. Veía como Catra la miraba con esos ojos bicolores característicos esperando una respuesta por parte de la más grande.

-Catra… yo… la verdad… la verdad es que… - Catra solo rodo sus ojos y se levantó como pudo de su asiento, no sin antes sostenerse de la mesa y hacer que algunas botellas vacías cayeran al suelo.

Sacudió un poco su frondosa melena y fue hasta donde se encontraba una chica en la barra. Scorpia lo observaba todo desde su puesto, procurando que la gata no se fuera a meter en un problema. Tenía que admitirlo, aunque Catra estuviera ebria sabía moverse bien por la muchedumbre, más que todo su sensual parte trasera que con su cola meneaba a la par que caminaba. Fue donde estaba esa extraña mujer y le susurro algo al oído, ambas rieron y de inmediato la gata la tomo del brazo para llevarla hasta la pista de baile.

Uno de los trabajadores del lugar llegó hasta la mesa donde estaban Entrapta y Scorpia y les dejo unos tragos diciendo que eran de cuenta de "La chica de la barra" Esto a la peliblanca no le sentó nada bien pero a la pelimorada era mejor porque se dedicaba a beber todo lo que más podía. La más grande seguía pendiente de Catra, quién ahora estaba con esa rara mujer en una esquina de la pista de baile moviéndose de forma muy apegada a ella al compás de la música.

Por otro lado, Entrapta comenzó a notar algo muy inusual donde se encontraban; como era usual en ella empezó a hacer estadísticas y se dio cuenta que 10 personas que entraban a aquel bar 9 eran mujeres. Eso empezó a levantar más las sospechas sobre la orientación sexual de su amiga felina. Aunque solo le decía "lesbiana" por molestarla comenzó a darse cuenta que realmente a Catra le gustaban las mujeres por dos motivos: el primero; el bar y el segundo: estaba muy apegada a esa rara mujer que no conocía. Veía como la gata se acercaba de forma sutil a la extraña al sonido de la música.

-¡Já! – Grito Entrapta que a duras penas Scorpia la escucho – Ella dice que no es lesbiana – Dijo antes de que su cabello por mera inercia tomara el trago dejado en la mesa para beberlo – Pero no, Catra no es lesbiana – Su melena ya era la que movía por la enana quién en un inusual acto abrazo a la chica escorpión - ¡Es súper lesbiana!

Scorpia de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacía la felina quién con cada ritmo se acercaba más y más a aquella mujer. La chica de cabello corto y blanco solo pudo hacer une mueca de molestia, estaba decepcionada de ella misma ¿Por qué no acepto ir a bailar con Catra? Nadie se daría cuenta que ella realmente no sabe bailar… bueno, nadie excepto la gata, pero no creo que eso le fuera de importancia durante ese momento, estaba ebria así que lo más seguro es que hiciera caso omiso a sus torpes pasos de baile. De repente, mientras observaba a su amiga se dio cuenta de algo que sencillamente sí le afecto demasiado; esa mujer le estaba hablando en su puntiaguda y peluda oreja. La felina solo pudo reír ante tal cosa que le anduviera diciendo. Hubo un momento en el cual sonó una canción que al parecer estaba muy de moda y toda la pista se llenó de personas, tanto así que perdió a la morena de su vista.

Entrapta ya se encontraba en total estado de ebriedad, en un momento poso su cabeza sobre la mesa para descansar un rato y sin querer se quedó dormida. Otro dolor en el trasero para Scorpia; ahora no solo tenía que evitar que Catra hiciera alguna estupidez sino también debía cuidar a la pelimorada de que no le sucediera nada. Suspiro un tanto cansada ya de la situación y lo único que hizo fue tomar otro sorbo a su vaso con agua… pero… de un momento a otro se empezó a escuchar una algarabía hecha por las personas que resonaban desde el centro de la pista de baile. La más grande estaba pensando lo peor y una vez que se levantó de su asiento y pasó como pudo por toda la gente se encontró con una escena muy desagradable: Catra se encontraba encima de la extraña mujer forcejeando con ella en el suelo, parecía que estuviera tratando de golpearla. Toda la gente animaba para que las dos mujeres continuaran peleando pero Scorpia opto porque lo mejor era separar a la gata. De inmediato fue donde ella y la levanto con mucha fuerza para que liberara a esa pobre diablo.

-¡SCORPIA! – Le gritaba a su amiga mientras pataleaba tratando de zafarse - ¡SUELTAME YA! ¡ESA PERRA QUERÍA BESARME A LA FUERZA!

Tal vez acosar a la felina no era una buena idea, pero tampoco podía permitir que ella anduviera peleándose con cualquiera. La cargo en el hombro mientras sentía como unas torpes patadas le eran dadas en su abdomen y de inmediato fue donde Entrapta para llevársela de allí también. Con su brazo libre cargo a una dormida pelimorada y salió del bar lo más rápido que pudo.

Como pudo tomo un taxi y le pidió al chofer que la llevara hasta su casa. Dejo que Entrapta y Catra compartieran el asiento trasero y Scorpia iría de copiloto para guiar bien al conductor. Durante gran parte del camino lo único que escuchaba eran las quejas de la felina contra aquella mujer, desde insultos grotescos hasta maldiciones le echaba ¿Pero por qué? ¿No era ella quién la estaba provocando desde un principio? Hubo un momento en que la felina ceso sus quejas y cuando la mitad escorpión vio tras el retrovisor se dio cuenta que tanto ella como la pelimorada estaban dormidas. Al menos el resto del camino sería tranquilo.

Llegaron hasta un barrio pequeño fuera de la ciudad y con cuidado bajaron. Scorpia llevaba a Entrapta entre los brazos y Catra solo se agarró de la enorme cola de su amiga de caparazón rojo para evitar caerse. Como pudo extrajo las llaves del hogar y se adentraron a descansar. Estaba de suerte, sus padres no iban a estar por un par de días debido a que se encontraban viajando, así que no habría problema en que sus amigas se quedaran por esa noche. Acostó sobre el cómodo sofá de la sala a la chica de cabellos vivos y una vez se encargara de llevar a dormir a la felina al segundo piso. Iba tras ella evitando que no pisara en falso y cayera por las escalas, no más faltaba que un accidente terminara por divertirles aún más la noche.

Una vez en el cuarto de Scorpia, la felina se acostó como pudo sobre la cama de su amiga. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, tanto que parecía tener ganas de vomitar. La peliblanca trataba de quitarle las zapatillas a su amiga, Catra en mitad de su aturdimiento llevo su brazo hasta los ojos para taparlos:

-¿Lo arruine, verdad? – Decía con un tono de voz apagado.

-¿Eh? – Scorpia levanto una ceja un poco confundida - ¿A qué te refieres, gatita?

-Con Adora… - Escuchaba como su respiración se iba acelerando y comenzaba a quebrarse su voz – Por esas cosas fue que ella me dejo…

¿Adora la había dejado? ¿La misma Adora que sale en televisión? ¿Catra y esa mujer eran novias? ¿Por qué jamás lo supo? Si bien ya llevaban dos años de conocerse jamás le había platicado sobre su antigua relación. Era de esos temas que no le gustaba tocar con la felina por temor a incomodarla y de cierto modo todo comenzaba a encajar para la chica escorpión: Su renuente hecho de no querer trabajar para "Bright Moon", también su poco interés por conseguir a alguien nuevo en su vida y el desmadre que montaba al principio de su amistad bebiendo por cosas que ella nunca contaba. Iba a cuestionar a la gata pero se dio cuenta que estaba completamente dormida cuando comenzó a escucharla roncar. Se veía tan tierna mientras dormía, parecía una pequeña bola de pelos inofensiva. ¿Por qué no buscaba a otra y ya? Catra era jodidamente sexy y hermosa para que cualquier persona cayera rendida ante sus pies, pero al parecer seguía con el recuerdo intacto de su relación anterior. Esto le presiono un poco internamente el pecho a la más grande, no quería ver a su amiga de esa manera… la quería demasiado para verla sufrir por alguien que quizás no valiera la pena. Fue hasta su frente con cuidado y sin molestarla removió uno de los mechones rebeldes de la gata del rostro y le deposito un tierno beso en la frente:

-No te preocupes, gatita montes – Decía entre susurros – Todo va a mejorar para ti… ya lo verás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nunca supe porque deje de actualizar esta historia... en fin, que importa. Gracias por leer :D**

-o-

La molesta luz del día comenzaba a aparecer en el cuarto de Scorpia dando de rostro contra cierta gata que se encontraba sobre la cama de su amiga durmiendo. Frunció el ceño mientras se iba despertando y sentía como un enorme martillo le estuviera golpeando en la cabeza con mucha violencia; resaca. Masajeo un poco las sienes para tratar de que bajara el dolor pero era infructuoso. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, era la habitación de Scorpia. Ya había amanecido allí un par de veces pero no esperaba que la noche anterior se descontrolara tanto como para dormir allí. Vio un reloj colgado y se percató de que era ya muy tarde, un poco más del medio día. Se levantó como pudo y se puso sus zapatillas mientras se sostenía de todo lo que encontraba para no caerse.

Una vez en la planta baja del hogar de Scorpia se encontró con una Entrapta que estaba sentada en el sofá con una manta encima y bebiendo un poco de soda con limón, igual que ella también tenía una horrible jaqueca que no se ha querido quitar ni con aspirinas. Se sentó a su lado y le quito la bebida para beber también de eso.

-¿Perdón? – Le dijo Entrapta con una mueca de desagrado completo debido a su resaca.

-Te perdono, Entrapta – Comenzó a buscar por los alrededores del sofá algo, más concretamente el control del televisor.

-Vaya, por fin despertó mi borracha favorita – Apareció Scorpia de la nada con ambas tenazas en la cintura - ¿Mucha resaca? – Le pregunto en forma de reprimenda, pero la gata hizo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-¿Dónde está el control, Scorpia? – Cuestiono ya desesperada de no encontrar el aparato ese.

-¿Al menos recuerdas lo de anoche? – Nuevamente Scorpia volvía a atacarla con preguntas que ni ella prestaba mucha atención.

-No, estaba ebria ¿Dónde está el control, Scorpia? En serio quiero ver cómo va la liga de baloncesto.

Scorpia solo le soltó una mueca de desaprobación y le paso el susodicho aparato, tal vez más tarde la reprendería y la cuestionaría sobre su relación con Adora, pero por ahora la iba a dejar descansar un rato.

-Por cierto, Shadow Weaver llamo esta mañana – Fue Entrapta quién retomo la conversación – Dijo que si no íbamos hoy nos podríamos considerar como desempleadas.

-Entrapta, ya no vamos a trabajar más con ella – Catra le explico – Si tenemos suerte con esto ya no tendremos que volver a lavar ninguna plancha nunca más.

Encendió el televisor y hacía zapping buscando el canal de noticias. Una vez que logro encontrarlo noto que la sección de deportes ya había terminado para darle paso a la farándula.

_"__Muy buenas tardes a todos los espectadores. Y en noticias de farándula hoy tenemos la importante noticia de que la serie 'Tierra estéril' ya cuenta con quién parece ser la nueva co-protagonista del proyecto"_

Catra de inmediato boto la soda que tenía en boca en un potente chorro que iba dirigido al suelo. El televisor mostraba algunas fotos de Scorpia abrazándola afuera del bloque donde tuvo su audición, parecía que las tomaron desde lejos, pero obviamente se notaba que eran ellas dos. Tanto la chica escorpión como la felina se miraron sorprendidas de que el lente de una cámara las hubiera enfocado.

_"__Se trata de Catra, una joven modelo y actriz que ha participado en pequeños comerciales de productos sexuales y que al parecer ahora tendrá un papel más importante en 'Bright Moon'"_

En el programa pasaron levemente un pequeño corte de uno de sus comerciales y esto hizo que la gata se tapara con ambas manos de la vergüenza.

-Hey, Catra… - La llamo Entrapta y esta volteo para verla solo para recibir el flash de la cámara del celular de la pelimorada de frente - ¡Se verá genial como foto de perfil de tus redes sociales! – Anuncio alegre la enana de cabello vivo a su felina compañera mientras esta le dirigía una mirada de querer matarla.

-¡¿Cómo putas sabían que estaba haciendo casting para ese papel?! – Esta vez su pregunta iba dirigida hacía la más grande.

-Tal vez alguien les comento… Sea Hawk, Mermista o hasta el propio Bow…

Catra no podía creerlo, no le gustaba llamar la atención de esa manera tan vulgar y menos que la relacionaran de inmediato con sus antiguos comerciales. Esperaba al menos que Adora no estuviera viendo ese programa en ese preciso momento porque o sino las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles. De un momento a otro, el celular de la gata comenzó a vibrar y cuando lo saco y encendió para ver la pantalla de quién era la llamada su semblante se puso en un estado de preocupación y sintió como un escalofrió le surcaba por toda la espalda:

-Ay no… - Miro a sus amigas un tanto miedosa – Es Rogelio…

-o-

**Un día antes (Durante la audición de Catra)**

-¡Kyle! Deja de moverte tanto, por amor a los dioses – Una mujer de tez morena, un poco alta y musculosa que llevaba un peinado de rapado por los costados y unas trenzas por encima de su cabeza le hablaba a su compañero quién se encontraba sosteniéndola desde los hombros para que pudiera alcanzar más sobre el muro que les separaba de ellos y el bloque 5 de "Bright Moon"

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? – Preguntaba su compañero, un rubio un tanto flacucho y pálido de ojos color verde y con su rostro rojo ya de tanto hacer fuerza – Pesas mucho, Lonnie… Dime que ya tienes la foto… - Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar de tener que soportar el cuerpo torneado de su compañera sobre los hombros.

-No lo creo… Solamente veo a una chica escorpión sentada sobre el capo de un carro – Describía a Scorpia mientras hacía zoom con su cámara profesional.

De un momento a otro, la puerta de la bodega se abrió y vio como de allí salía cierta felina meneando la cola victoriosa mientras era abrazada con fuerza por la mujer escorpión. Esto Lonnie lo dedujo como si fuera ella quién sería la nueva protagonista de la serie "Tierra estéril" mientras acercaba más el zoom hacía esa gata se dio cuenta de que no era nada más ni nada menos que alguien a quién ella conocía muy bien.

-Con qué eras tú… - Empezó a fotografiar el momento de jolgorio de las amigas – Quién creyera que terminarías aquí, hija de puta…

-¿Quién es hija de puta? – Cuestiono confundido el rubio a su compañera.

-No importa Ky…

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! – Ambos giraron sus rostros en dirección de dónde provenía ese grito - ¡Largo de ahí! – Era uno de los guardias de "Bright Moon" quién se dirigía a ellos con extrema velocidad para agarrarlos. Kyle se asustó tanto que soltó a su compañera y empezó a correr a toda velocidad haciendo que esta cayera de trasero al suelo. Se levantó como pudo e hizo lo mismo que el rubio: correr. Luego de la maratón que hicieron para evitar que los cacharan se detuvieron para descansar y tomar un poco de aire. Lonnie le echaba unas miradas a las fotos que había tomado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? – Nuevamente cuestiono Kyle.

-No me lo vas a creer – Le paso la cámara para que el rubio también mirara las fotos y sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos al ver a Catra.

-¡¿Catra?! – Sorprendido miraba a Lonnie mientras esta esbozaba una sonrisa medio malvada - ¡¿Le dieron el papel a Catra?!

-Eso parece, Kyle – Le quito la cámara de sus manos – La muy desgraciada ahora va a trabajar para "Bright Moon" – Se refirió a ella con total desprecio – A ella todo en la vida le funciona y nosotros jodidos como siempre.

-Bueno… - El rubio comenzó a sonrojarse un poco – Ella es muy linda, es obvio que le den buenos papeles…

-¡No la defiendas, idiota! – Le recrimino alzando un poco la voz – Recuerda que por culpa de esa puta estamos trabajando en esta basura de paparazzis.

-Oh sí… - Agacho un poco la cabeza el joven muchacho – Tuvimos suerte de que nos llamaran para poder atraparla con la cámara ¿No crees?

-Sí, por lo general los de "Brigh Moon" son muy celosos con sus secretillos… vamos al canal rival de noticias de ellos para venderles las fotos.

-o-

**Al siguiente día (Pero en otro lugar)**

Mystacor era un lugar mágico para las vacaciones, más que nada, para cierta rubia quién se encontraba descansando unos días por culpa de que la producción de "Tierra estéril" se había detenido cuando Huntara dio la noticia de que dejaría el papel. Esto realmente fue un duro golpe para Adora, ella añoraba trabajar con esa mujer por toda la experiencia que poseía y aunque tenía una buena reputación gracias a su papel como "She-ra" en la serie del mismo nombre la oportunidad de actuar en algo más serio y profesional sería una catapulta para llevarla hasta la cima de la actuación. Confiaba en que sus amigos Sea Hawk, Mermista y Bow encontraran el reemplazo perfecto y alguien de buen semblante y buena armonía para trabajar.

Suspiro un poco mientras revisaba su celular, más exactamente sus redes sociales para leer los mensajes de apoyo y ánimo de sus fanáticos y que no perdiera la esperanza de que la serie no se iba a cancelar por nada del mundo. De un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban por el cuello y como un tierno beso le era depositado en ese lugar. Ladeo un poco la cabeza sonriendo y de inmediato se encontró con el dulce aroma de su novia; Glimmer.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? – Le hablo suavemente a su oído – Ya te dije que los muchachos van a encontrar a alguien genial para el papel.

Adora se volteo por completo para apreciar mejor a su pareja, una chica medio regordete pero muy hermosa, de cabellos rosados brillantes y una suave y tersa piel. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y luego se levantó de la cama para ir al baño a retocarse un poco el maquillaje. Ese día irían a las playas de nubes para relajarse y quizás tener una genial cena romántica. Sí, el día iba a ser perfecto, mientras se miraba en el espejo organizo su cabello en una característica cola de caballo que era su marca personal de feminidad y fuerza.

Glimmer la esperaba sentada en la cama, estaba ansiosa de continuar disfrutando de las vacaciones que le dieron a Adora mientras encontraban a un reemplazo de Huntara. Su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar durante unos segundos, era su celular, una vez que lo encendió se fijó que había un mensaje en Whatssapp desde un número que ella no conocía: _"Pon las noticias del canal 5" _Esa programadora era la competencia directa de "Bright Moon" busco el control remoto del televisor y de inmediato lo encendió, busco el dichoso canal y estaban en la sección de farándula.

_"__Muy buenas tardes a todos los espectadores. Y en noticias de farándula hoy tenemos la importante noticia de que la serie 'Tierra estéril' ya cuenta con quién parece ser la nueva co-protagonista del proyecto"_

-¡Adora! ¡Adora! – Le llamo a su novia quién se encontraba con el cepillo de dientes en la boca - ¡Mira! Ya parece que Sea Hawk encontró el reemplazo de Huntara…

Adora salió del baño aún con el cepillo entre dientes, emocionada por lo que estaba escuchando. Pero su rostro de expectativa cambio de inmediato al ver las fotos que pasaban por la televisión, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al fijarse que se trataba de Catra… se quedó inmovible por varios instantes, tanto así que su cepillo de dientes cayó al suelo y Glimmer se detuvo a mirarla un tanto confundida. ¿Debería estar feliz, no? Al parecer la chica no era exactamente igual de enorme y machorra como Huntara, de hecho parecía ser muy linda, entonces… ¿Por qué no se muestra contenta?

De repente un montón de imágenes en forma de flashbacks regresaban a la mente de la rubia… momentos desastrosos, horribles, grotescos y hasta perturbadores se cernieron sobre los recuerdos de Adora con Catra. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Catra iba a ser su compañera? No, eso no podía ser real… debe tratarse de una pesadilla.

-Hay que volver a "Bright Moon" – Se giró hacía Glimmer velozmente y fue a buscar las maletas para empacar lo que se habían traído de viaje – Glimmer, deprisa, no hay que tardarnos…

Glimmer arqueo una ceja un tanto confundida ante la rara reacción de su novia por la noticia ¿Estaría emocionada? No, si así fuera estaría besándola en ese momento contenta de poder empezar a grabar lo más pronto posible. Pero parecía súper aterrada ante eso, era como si no le agradara la idea de trabajar con esa mujer.

-Adora ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué hay que volver?

-¡Tenemos que evitar que esa chica trabaje en la serie! – Agarraba su ropa como podía y la envolvía en una bola mal hecha para tirarla con furia a su maleta.

-¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?

Adora no tenía ni idea de cómo responderle en ese momento. ¿Debería contarle acerca de Catra? No, no, no. No era oportuno hablar de su ex novia psicópata e inestable con su actual pareja quién era todo lo contrario.

-No, amor… - Sonreía nerviosa Adora – Es que… creo que es la que actúa en esos comerciales de condones y cosas feas…

-Oh… ella… - Hizo una mueca un tanto de poco conformismo al escuchar de quién se trataba realmente – Bueno, al menos atraerá mucho público masculino, ¿No crees?

¿Acaso Glimmer no la escucho? ¿Estaba viendo algo bueno en la gata? No, no podía permitir que Catra estuviera en el mismo set que ella.

-Adora… - la chica de cabellos rosas la miraba seriamente sin zafar sus brazos cruzados – Algo estás ocultando… y ya sabes que no me gustan las mentiras – Adora solo se quedó mirándola un poco triste, no quería mentirle a su novia pero tampoco quería contarle sus vivencias con la gata. Se sentó al borde de la cama un poco preocupada y Glimmer solo se hizo a su lado para abrazarla - ¿Qué tienes? Pensé que estarías feliz.

-Perdón… - Suspiro pesadamente y llevo su mano derecha hasta la nuca para masajearla un poco – Catra era mi ex novia… - Empezó a contar – Fue antes de que nos conociéramos tú y yo…

-¿Tanto drama por una ex? – Glimmer la medio empujo mientras reía a carcajadas - ¿En serio? ¿Debo ponerme celosa o algo así?

Adora no decía nada en absoluto, de hecho ni siquiera quería seguir con la historia que tuvo con Catra. No es que se sintiera avergonzada de haber sentido cosas muy fuertes por la felina, era que tenía más recuerdos llenos de cosas amargas que felices y quizás eso le impedía abrirse del todo con respecto a ese tema con Glimmer.

-Bueno, parece ser linda… - Glimmer la saco de su trance abruptamente mientras recordaba los malos ratos con Catra – ¿Eres lo suficientemente madura para trabajar con una ex? – Alzo una ceja y le pregunto, no deseaba mal entendidos la pelirosada.

-Yo… creo que es mejor que hablemos con tu madre – Propuso la rubia aun dudando de sus aptitudes para tratar de trabajar con su antigua amante – No creo que le guste tener a alguien que ha trabajado en comerciales de condones como actriz de una de sus series principales.

-Te hice una pregunta, Adora – Entrecerró los ojos ahora, se le notaba que comenzaba a molestarse ante la forma persuasiva que estaba teniendo Adora para evitar la pregunta. Ella solo volteo para otro lado sin responderle - ¡Já! ¿Tan débil eres? – Se levantó con mucha rabia de la cama y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia que aún continuaba sin darle cara - ¿Todavía la quieres o algo así?

-¡¿Qué?! – Se posó frente a ella - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Entonces responde a mi pregunta, Adora… - Glimmer en ocasiones podía tener un temperamento muy elevado cuando se lo proponía y aunque ella no fuera la que dominaba en la relación, cuando había que ponerse los pantalones para reprender a su novia lo hacía.

Adora no tenía ni idea de que contestarle a su pareja. Por un lado quería que Glimmer se sintiera tranquila pero… estaban hablando de Catra; un ser demasiado difícil y caótico. La pelirosa no paraba de verla fijamente y esto comenzaba a poner de nervios a Adora. Solo dio un hondo suspiro y respondió finalmente:

-No… - Se sinceró con ella – Llevó varios años superando a Catra y sin dejar que perturbe mi paz… - Llevo sus iris azules hasta los violetas de su pareja – Sé que no puedo trabajar con ella sin que intentemos matarnos la una a la otra.

Glimmer no dijo nada. Pero en este instante solo había una opción para Adora: renunciar al papel de su vida. Esperaba que eso no fuera en lo que estaba pensando la rubia en ese instante, seria toda una desilusión para ella perder esa gran oportunidad que la vida le habría brindado. Es obvio que la supuesta Catra parecía ser un dolor en el trasero para la rubia… o tal vez no…

-Sabes… - Le dijo Glimmer apoyando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su novia – Yo te apoyare, no puedes permitir que alguien que es "mala" – Hizo comillas con sus dedos – Te arruine el papel de tu vida, tienes que aprovecharlo, mi amor…

Adora ante esas palabras sonrió un poco, tendría que hacerlo de igual forma. Si ya habían contratado a Catra era inútil ir contra la corriente.

-Ven, vamos a la playa de nubes, me muero por comer algo – Propuso la pelirosa para que ambas salieran de la habitación a disfrutar del resto del día.

**Ese mismo día (En la casa de Scorpia)**

-¡Ay carajo, carajo, carajo! – Deambulaba por toda la sala desesperada aun dudando de si contestaba o no el celular a su jefe o bueno: ex jefe.

Scorpia estaba comenzando a exasperarse de ver a su amiga en ese estado. Tanto así que tomo el celular de la gata y lo estrello contra la pared ante la atónita mirada de Entrapta y la perjudicada.

-¡¿Qué mierdas, Scorpia?! – Le grito con mucha ira a la chica enorme quién se asustó ante la ira que había provocado en Catra por arruinar su teléfono.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Me estabas asustando con tu ida y vuelta por toda la sala sin contestarle – Se excusó pero eso solo hizo que la morena pusiera su rostro aún más rojo lleno de ira.

Entonces sintió como otro flash de la cámara de Entrapta le tomaba una foto más a traición. Se volteo con ojos asesinos a la enana de pelo morado y está también explico lo que estaba haciendo:

-¡Lo siento! – Se cubría con su cabello para no ser atacada por la felina – Es que te veías algo tierna enojada y ya tienes 500 me gusta en tu página oficial…

-¡Ah! – Llevo sus manos hasta su cabellera y comenzó a halarla en lo que parecía ser un ataque de estrés - ¡Ustedes dos están locas! – Les señalo y encamino su salida iracunda hacia la puerta.

El par de chicas que quedaron en la casa solo escucharon como se abría y se cerraba de inmediato la puerta con mucha violencia. ¿La cagaron? Sí, obviamente. Entrapta miro a Scorpia como avisándole que deberían ir por ella pero esta solo negó con la cabeza, tal vez Catra necesite un tiempo a solas.

Deambulaba por la calle sin un rumbo en específico; su casa estaba lejos, no tenía dinero en ese momento y tenía una jaqueca de los mil demonios. Tendría que ir a un cajero a retirar algo de efectivo sí quería continuar divagando por la ciudad como una loca solitaria.

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido; hasta hace unos días su vida solo transcurría en hacer comerciales absurdos sobre condones, ir a trabajar con Shadow Weaver y llegar a su departamento a acostarse a dormir para seguir con la rutina de tratar de subsistir día a día… pero ahora no solamente tenía un papel protagónico en una serie estelar sino que era ojo público en las noticias. ¿Adora habrá visto eso? Catra recuerda que solían ver la sección de farándula solo para burlarse de las demás actrices y modelos escuálidas que salían en la pantalla chica, hablaban de que jamás serían así, que siempre serían genuinas la una con la otra… o bueno, eso creía. Pensar en la rubia a veces le daba un cierto estrujón en el corazón, era cierto; no la ha olvidado, aún su imaginación la hace soñar con ella de vez en cuando, pero tenía que volver a la realidad, ya han pasado dos años desde que se vieron la última vez y fue bajo muy penosas condiciones.

Suspiro un poco y entro a una tienda donde no había mucha gente. Compró un paquete de cigarrillos, un six pack de cerveza y una aspirina. Después de ello, fue hasta un pequeño parque que estaba cerca para relajarse un rato y pensar mejor en lo que se vendría de ahora en adelante. Miraba absorta las nubes pasar, ese día al parecer iba a llover, lo que más le carcomía la cabeza era el hecho de no saber qué fue lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Sí, bebió demasiado, pero no era para que Scorpia tratara de recordarle lo sucedido de tan mala manera, no puede ser algo tan malo que haya hecho… ¿O sí?

-Que idiotez… - Tomo otro trago de su cerveza mientras le susurraba al viento – No debí aceptar ese trabajo… - Ahora que lo meditaba con más calma… Catra no era muy fanática de la fama exagerada que a Adora le encantaba. Ella quería ser actriz, sí, pero a su manera, no de esa forma tan deprisa. Empezar con algo pequeño primero e ir escalando, pero la suerte no ha estado a su favor durante esos años en los que Rogelio le ha estado buscando trabajos aceptables o medianamente decentes. Si iban a reconocerla era por ser la "chica de los condones" y no por su nombre: Catra.

-A veces hay que aceptar la vida tal como llega… - Catra de inmediato reacciono de golpe mirando de dónde provenía esa voz, giro su rostro a la derecha y se encontró con una anciana que se había sentado en la banca donde estaba hace un buen rato. Tenía unos anteojos enormes, piel arrugada y blanca y una enorme cabellera enmarañada del mismo color – Si la vida te da limones tienes que aprender a hacer limonada ¿No? – La anciana le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Eso es una canción, no? – Le pregunto la morena mientras la anciana solo reía de soslayo – De igual, me imagino que si la vida te jode aprendes a vivir con eso ¿No? – Tomo otro sorbo de su lata de cerveza dándola por terminada. Destapo otra y se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo.

-Algo así o puedes tú joderte a la vida – La señora se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse – Otra cosa… - Se detuvo para dar media vuelta y volver a quedar frente a la gata – Ten cuidado con el aire que respiras… puede que te haga daño más adelante.

¿Qué le habrá tratado de decir? ¡Bah! Solo era una anciana loca de igual forma. Las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer sobre la cabeza de la felina. Era la hora de marcharse también, tomo el resto de cervezas y luego un taxi para terminarlas en su departamento.

La triste verdad era que Catra no vivía exactamente en un penhouse de lujo o un departamento 5 estrellas. De hecho, su morada estaba ubicada en un barrio un poco más bajo de estrato que el de Scorpia. Llegó hasta un callejón y abrió la reja que la separaba de las escaleras que iban hasta su piso, claro, siempre estaba abierta, así que tener llaves de eso era peso muerto en su bolsillo. Una vez que llegó hasta el cuarto piso y abrió la cerradura se volvió a encontrar con su mundo real nuevamente: una casa sucia, solitaria, con cientos de platos por lavar en el fregadero, paredes que ya perdían su característico tono blanco hueso por un color más opaco de la mugre. La sala estaba hecha un total desastre igual, el mueble que había comprado con Adora hacía años estaba aruñado y vuelto casi trizas gracias a sus rabietas por la rubia. Se recostó allí y puso las latas en el suelo mientras miraba algo de televisión.

_-Catra… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste feliz? – Una mujer con una irreconocible voz le hablaba desde un escritorio mientras la felina estaba sentada al frente suyo. Su rostro no se podía ver con total claridad, era difuminado por la escasa visión de la gata en ese momento._

_-No lo recuerdo bien… - Respondió con la voz baja – Supongo que fue cuando estaba en la universidad "Fright Zone" _

_-¿Y luego ya no? – Vuelve a preguntarle._

_-No, no lo recuerdo bien… - Palpaba su frente para recordar mejores momentos de su vida, pero todo estaba en blanco, era como si su vida hubiera comenzado y terminado con ese lugar. _

_-No recuerdas bien… o no quieres recordar – La voz comenzaba a atenuarse de a poco y su timbre empezaba a ser reconocido por la felina. _

_-Ambas, creo… _

_-Quieres irte de aquí, pero tú no quieres ayudarme a que te ayude – Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar deprisa, poco a poco iba a recordando su voz – Siempre ha sido así, Catra… por eso me fui… _

_-No, no – Se levantó de la silla empezando a sentir como el aire le faltaba – Tú me dejaste por otra… _

_-¡Es obvio que no! – Aquel ser comenzaba a formar su rostro frente a la gata y cada vez más se asemejaba a alguien que ella conocía a la perfección – Me estabas arrastrando a tu torbellino de autodestrucción y decidí irme… pero no podía dejarte así – Explicaba mientras Catra la miraba horrorizada, las facciones de Adora comenzaban a formarse en el extraño rostro con cada segundo que pasaba – Por eso te traje aquí, para que te ayudaran… _

_-No, no… te querías deshacer de mí – Le señalaba con odio y repudio – ¡Me querías fuera de tu vida porque no era bueno para tu carrera, hija de puta!_

_Se dispuso a atacar a la figura quién de un momento a otro cambiaba nuevamente de forma. Su cuerpo empezó a ser más grande y sus facciones femeninas cambiaron una vez más por las de un hombre de barba frondosa y canas que intentaba detener el ataque de la felina sin tratar de lastimarla. Catra tenía los ojos llorosos en ese instante y cada torpe ataque era atajado por aquel sujeto._

_-¡Catra! – Le llamaba con voz alta - ¡Catra, ya basta! – Sintió como una de sus garras le rozaba el rostro haciéndole una pequeña herida - ¡Señores! ¡Necesito ayuda! – Grito lo más fuerte que pudo y de inmediato dos hombres vestidos de blanco aún más grandes entraron de golpe a aquella habitación y una vez que la felina volteo para verlos rápidamente se fijó en que uno alzo su puño lo más alto que pudo y fue directo hasta la gata…_

Catra despertó en mitad de la noche sudando, fue una pesadilla… una de las tantas que tiene seguidas. Tenía la respiración agitada y miro en todas partes desesperada, como si hubiera alguien más en la sala, pero solamente estaba ella. Sintió como su estómago comenzaba a regresarle lo que había ingerido ese día. Fue hasta el baño con una rapidez digna de una gata y se postro en el inodoro para sacar el veneno que tenía en su cuerpo; solo bilis, nada de comida mal digerida, recordó entonces que no ha probado un bocado desde el sábado por la mañana antes de la audición. Se levantó como pudo una vez terminado su ritual en el trono y fue hasta la cama. En medio de la oscuridad miraba el grisáceo techo agrietado. Giro un poco su rostro y se encontró con su nochero, cerró los ojos por unos instantes y al volver a abrirlos se levantó nuevamente para abrirlo. Reblujo el cajón buscando algo hasta que lo encontró: una pequeña bolsita transparente que contenía en su interior un polvillo blanco. Catra apretó aquello con su mano y la llevo directo hasta su pecho mientras susurraba:

-Será la última vez… - Volvió a abrir su mano para volver a observar la bolsita de forma melancólica, casi al borde de comenzar a sollozar – Lo prometo, Adora…

**Miércoles por la mañana**

Finalmente el primer día de grabaciones llegó ¿Por qué tan deprisa? De hecho, las grabaciones estaban programadas para hace una semana atrás, pero obvio por culpa de Huntara se retrasó, pero sí o sí tenía que hacerse la producción de la serie a como diera lugar. Entrapta y Scorpia después de todo el alboroto que le causaron a la felina decidieron darle unos días de tranquilidad… claro, tampoco es que se pudieran poner en contacto sin un celular a donde llamar a Catra, de igual forma era mejor así, darle el espacio a la gata para que pudiera concentrarse al cien en lo que se venía de ahora en adelante.

Esa mañana fueron la pelimorada y la chica escorpión en el auto de la segunda mencionada (Bueno, en el de su madre) para recoger a Catra. Luego de estacionarse afuera y empezar a sonar el claxon a todo lo que daba para que bajara rápido de su departamento. Unos minutos después la felina salió a paso lento de su edificio y camino por el estrecho callejón hasta llegar a la calle donde estaban sus fieles amigas. No se encontraba como muy bien, de hecho, estaba algo descuidada y sí, aunque su cabello estuviera mojado y emanara frío de su cuerpo debido a una ducha rápida no se podía decir que estuviera en condiciones aptas para ir a grabar. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y característica chompa que casi siempre llevaba con ella para ocultar parte de su rostro.

-¡Y bueno, Catra! – La pelimorada le hablo desde el asiento del copiloto - ¿Emocionada?

La felina ni la había escuchado, aún continuaba un poco molesta después de que estropearan su celular pero ya se daría a uno una vez le pagaran su primera quincena trabajando para "Bright Moon". Estaba más concentrada en ver el panorama de la ciudad. Estaba cumpliendo su sueño de ser actriz pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan decaída? Debería estar feliz, lleva días diciéndose eso a sí misma pero no puede aceptar la idea aún de que debe compartir set y escenas con Adora tan intimas como lo describe el libro y el guion.

Aunque el resto del viaje solo hablaban Scorpia y Entrapta sobre cosas más bien triviales, la felina a esto sí le prestaba algo de atención tanto que escucho que su supuesta página oficial había llegado a más de diez mil personas en tan solo un par de días ¿Se volvió popular por aparecer 5 minutos en las noticias? El poder de la difusión es muy fuerte en estos días, tanto que de solo la conocieran los viejos verdes al parecer ya la conocía mucha más gente. Llegaron finalmente hasta "Bright Moon" y se fijaron que el bloque donde iban a trabajar ahora estaba más lleno que el sábado; había gente caminando por doquier con cientos de aparatos encima como cámaras, vestuario, lámparas y equipos sofisticados de producción. Donde la más grande iba a acomodar el auto noto de inmediato que sería casi imposible debido al conglomerado de trailers que estaban fuera del bloque. Tendría que buscar un nuevo lugar, unas dos cuadras de la ciudadela arriba para ser más exactas.

Una vez asegurado el auto y dispuestas a ir hasta la bodega donde se hace "magia" La gata encabezaba a su grupo con las manos metidas dentro de su sudadera.

-¡Hey! ¡Catra! – Entrapta le llamo y una vez se giró para responderle sintió como el sonido de la cámara del celular de la pelimorada nuevamente la agarraba desprevenida.

-¡Entrapta! ¡Si me vuelves a tomar fotos a traición juro qué… - Fue hasta la enana de cabellos vivos con intención de ahorcarla.

-¡Catra! ¡Espera! Es que quería ver cómo funcionaba la cámara de tu nuevo celular – Se disculpó de inmediato Entrapta antes de ser torturada por su amiga. Catra solo alzo una ceja un poco confundida ¿Nuevo celular? Con su cabello, la pelimorada le estiro delicadamente el aparato hasta las manos de la felina - ¡Es una máquina muy potente! Ten mucho cuidado, no es para que descargues cochinadas.

-¿Eh? – La felina observaba con mucha delicadeza el nuevo celular que tenía entre sus manos. Era de los últimos modelos que había salido al mercado – Oigan… esta cosa cuesta al menos 5 salarios con Shadow Weaver – Las miro un tanto preocupada - ¿De dónde sacaron tanto?

-Bueno… - Scorpia comenzó a ruborizarse – Usamos la liquidación de Shadow Weaver para comprártelo - ¿Era enserio? ¿Y la muy hija de puta anciana nunca la llamo para que fuera por la de ella? – Pero no te preocupes, yo tengo tu parte. Ella dijo que no quería volver a verte nunca más – Esto último pretendió decirlo de buena manera para no hacer enojar a la felina.

-¡Já! Me ahorro trabajo… - Catra observo por unos instantes a sus amigas quién estaban sonriendo, esperando que al final les dijera las palabras que deseaban oír – Chicas… gracias… yo… - Pero no le fue posible terminar ya que las hebras de cierta enana pelimorada la habían atrapado y arrastrado hasta ella para darle un fuerte abrazo cosa que Scorpia tampoco se pudo quedar atrás para abrazarlas a ambas y alzarlas lo más que podía - ¡Ya! ¡Ya! – Hablaba la felina mientras nuevamente esa sensación de que se le iba el aire empezaba - ¡¿Por qué tienen que ser tan animales?!

-¡Vaya! – Alguien le grito al trio de amigas desde lo lejos – Pero si son mis amigas Catra y Entrapta – Era Sea Hawk quién había visto la tierna escena desde que las vio descender del auto - ¿Y tú eres? – Le sonreía de forma picarona a Scorpia mientras estiraba su mano para saludarla como se debía.

-Bueno… soy Scorpia, la asistente de Catra – Respondió de la misma manera apretando suavemente la mano del hombre con su tenaza.

-Que grupo tan diverso de amigas – Comenzó a analizar a cada una mientras jugueteaba con su bigote – Una escorpión, una gata y una mujer con el cabello vivo… ¡Me encanta! – Abrazo por el hombro a Catra para empezar a caminar hasta el bloque – Hoy será un día muy especial. Tendrás tu propio tráiler, ya sabes como toda una actriz – Explicaba – Si necesitas algo solo lo pides y en un instante te lo llevaran - ¿Así de simple? No ha estado muy acostumbrada a que le cumplan sus caprichos, pero no le caería mal una cerveza fría para empezar la jornada – Eso sí, nada de licores – Bueno, ahí se fue su ilusión de comenzar con pie derecho – ¡En fin! Ya llegamos.

Se detuvieron frente a un tráiler bastante grande, hasta podría ser más grande que el departamento de Catra. Tanto Scorpia como Entrapta se adelantaron para ver en el interior.

-Tus maquilladoras vendrán en unos minutos, te espero en una hora en el set para empezar con tus escenas ¿Vale? – Le guiño el ojo y se fue alejando directo hasta la bodega de grabación.

Catra al final se introdujo hacía su remolque y veía que todo estaba impecable. La chica mitad escorpión observaba todo el maquillaje de moda en todo alrededor de la mesita frente a un enorme espejo, mientras que Entrapta cacharreaba todos los aparatos tecnológicos que habían allí que le parecían muy interesantes. La felina quería soltar una pequeña risilla de ver a sus dos amigas jugar como un par de niñas en una juguetería. No todo estaba saliendo tan mal como pensaba; tenía un buen celular y un agradable remolque para relajarse, bien podría quedarse a vivir ahí mientras se hacía la serie pero eso sería ya muy aprovechado de su parte.

-Bueno, chicas – Les dijo Catra para calmarlas – Todo es muy lindo pero ya compórtense.

-Catra, todo esto es genial – Se dirigió a ella la enana - ¡Ahora si podemos darnos la vida que merecemos! – Orgullosa hablaba la pelimorada ante sus amigas.

De un momento a otro, la puerta del remolque comenzó a ser golpeada suavemente. Scorpia abrió y eran dos mujeres muy extrañas. En sus brazos llevaban unas bolsas muy extrañas.

-Hola… - Hablo una de las mujeres - ¿Eres Catra? – Pregunto.

-No, ella esta… ahí – Con su tenaza le señalo a la felina quién se encontraba curioseando un par de maquillajes que habían sobre la mesa.

-Oh, bueno… Sería muy oportuno que la dejaran unos minutos sola – Propuso una de las extrañas - ¿Por favor?

Scorpia llamo de inmediato a Entrapta para que salieran y las mujeres entraran al remolque. Luego de unos minutos las mujeres salieron del remolque riendo la una a la otra. Ambas pensaron que algo malo le habrían hecho a su amiga así que de inmediato entraron y se encontraron con algo que jamás pensaron: Catra tenía un atuendo militar rojo carmesí de pies a cabezas con algunos adornos militares como medallas y méritos de la carrera propia. Lo que más les sorprendió fue que lograran controlar el revoloteado cabello de la felina con un alisado perfecto y un maquillaje que iba muy de acuerdo a su tono de piel moreno. La peliblanca no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla así, se veía completamente hermosa en todos los sentidos, el ajustado traje la hacía lucir todavía más sexy de lo que era realmente.

-¡Catra! – Finalmente fue la pelimorada quién se atrevió a acercarse a su amiga - ¿De verdad esto no es otro comercial para bolsas de penes? – La felina solo pudo fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes antes de dirigirse a su enana compañera para tratar de ahocarla con el colorido cabello de Entrapta - ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Es que te ves muy linda, ¿O no Scorpia? – Hablaba antes de perder el aire por culpa del agarrón en su cuello por su propio pelo.

La chica escorpión no decía absolutamente nada, estaba absorta en admirar la figura de Catra en todo su esplendor y más aún si era en vivo y no por televisión. Se fijaba en todo, desde las curvas de su delineada figura hasta el rubor de su tenue maquillaje. Sacudió la cabeza un poco para volver al planeta y respondió:

-¡Entrapta! ¡Catra aún no firma los papeles que tengo en el auto! – Recordó de inmediato y empezó a arrastrar hacía afuera a la más grande – Vamos, hay que ir por ellos para dárselos a Mermista.

Catra finalmente se había quedado sola en aquel remolque. Un poco de paz por unos minutos sería bueno para ella y aunque le agradara pasar tiempo con sus escandalosas amigas también disfrutaba de los ratos silenciosos donde le daba espacio para pensar en ella misma. Se sentó en una silla frente al espejo donde minutos atrás la estaban preparando y empezó a cacharrear el nuevo celular que tenía. Al parecer tuvieron el amable gesto de reusar su tarjeta sim en aquel aparato, eso le iba a facilitar mucho, claro, no es que tuviera muchos contactos realmente. Su puntiaguda oreja de un momento a otro escucho como la puerta de su tráiler se abrió, no le presto mucha atención, quizás se trataba de sus amigas que olvidaron algo y se regresaron. De repente, sintió como unas delicadas manos masajeando sus hombros, aunque fuera muy extraño, se sentía muy relajante… No despegaba la mirada de su celular y tampoco inmutaba palabra alguna. Pero algo raro comenzó a suceder cuando aquel masaje se iba poniendo más fuerte y violento y cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en el hombro se iba a levantar rápidamente pero aquellas manos no la dejaron y antes de usar toda su fuerza para tratar de liberarse fue arrojada con mucha fiereza contra el suelo.

Catra se volteo de inmediato y sus ojos bicolores se abrieron totalmente anonada de la persona que le provoco esto: Adora… quién estaba con un rostro totalmente lleno de ira y molestia viendo a la felina.

-Hola, Adora – Le dirigía el mismo tipo de mirada pero esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa entre los labios – Es raro verte sin una tonta tiara y una espada en la mano – Trataba de hacerla enfadar recordándole el atuendo que usaba en su primera serie "She-Ra" Adora apretó los dientes y agarro del traje a Catra para levantarla del suelo y ponerla a su misma altura sin soltarla - ¡Hey! – La felina de inmediato se liberó de su agarre de golpe – Acaban de plancharlo, imbécil – Decía mientras arreglaba la ropa del personaje.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Catra? – Su pregunta fue llena de total desprecio por la felina.

-¿Tú qué crees, Adora? ¡Pues vengo a trabajar! Dah – Su última onomatopeya saco por completo de casillas a la rubia – Resulta que me escogieron para ser tu co-protagonista en esta serie.

-Sí y aún sigo sin entender como lo lograste – Adora solo se mantenía en su lugar vigilando cada movimiento de la felina – Y sigo sin entender porque diablos te escapaste de rehabilitación.

Catra al escuchar esas palabras se preocupó un tanto. Detuvo de verse en el espejo para encarar como se debe a la rubia.

-Yo no me escape, me dieron de alta, Adora – Le añadió sin más.

-¿Te dieron de alta? ¡Já! – Soltó una risa irónica ante las palabras de su ex – Dos meses después de que entrarás me llamaron para que les avisara por si te veía – Explico sin tapujo - ¡Te escapaste, maldita sea! – Dio un fuerte golpe con su pie derecho al suelo para hacer más énfasis en su enojo - ¿Sabes lo incomodo que fue estar con Glimmer y buscarte a la vez para que volvieras a ese lugar?

-No lo sé, tampoco me importa – Le dio la espalda nuevamente para seguirse admirando en el espejo – De igual manera, hace tiempo que ando limpia – Se mentía a sí misma, tan solo el fin de semana pasado se había puesto borracha con sus amigas.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Sabes lo que te va a pasar si se dan cuenta que estuviste en rehabilitación y te escapaste? – Esto a Catra si pareció importarle – En "Bright Moon" no les gusta trabajar con personas que tienen un pasado… escandaloso – Sonreía intentando hacer sentir preocupada a la felina.

-Qué raro, porque hasta donde sé también te gustaban las "emociones fuertes" – Adora fue con ira hasta la felina a quién giro de forma brusca para que quedaran ambas de frente y llevo su delicado cuerpo contra el espejo chocándolo con ella y rompiéndolo en el acto - ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir que tuvimos algo en el pasado! – Uno de los mechones del bien peinado cabello de Adora se deslizo por su rostro mostrándole una cara un tanto aterradora – Trabaje muy duro para este papel como para que lo arruines.

Adora se quedó mirando por unos instantes a la felina. La última vez que la había visto estaba hecha un completo desastre pero ahora que la tiene de frente… Catra siempre ha sido hermosa, pero en ese momento estaba más que espectacular. El suave maquillaje que tenía le relucía con tenuidad las bonitas pecas que adornaban su pulido rostro. Por unos segundos, la rubia quedo embelesada con la felina, tanto que había olvidado porque era que estaba molesta con ella en primer lugar.

La soltó nuevamente y giro su rostro para no verla más:

-¿Segura que estás limpia?

-Como una virgen – Volvía a acomodar su traje - ¿Crees que no quiero esto tampoco? Obvio sí, estoy harta de hacer comerciales para condones ¿Sabes? – Ante el comentario de la felina Adora río un poco.

-Pero eres buena haciéndolos – Adora se llevó su mano derecha para ocultar su burla contra la felina quién solo se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de rechazo contra ella – Ya sabes, "No lo dudes más y adquiere lo que es bueno para tu vida sexual" – La imito de la misma forma en que lo hacía en el comercial, casi con el mismo tono de voz sensual que ella usaba en esos comerciales. Catra solo pudo enrojecer al escuchar a su ex novia hablarle de esa manera, incluso si venía de Adora era totalmente bochornoso que le recordaran eso a cada rato.

-Oh, claro… tú también eres buena en tu campo – Levanto su mano derecha fingiendo que tenía una espada y grito – "Por el honor de Greyskull" ¡Pum! Y un arcoíris aparecía de fondo y bailabas para transformarte en un travesti de dos metros – Catra soltó una carcajada ante su casi perfecta imitación de "She-Ra" y Adora la acompañaba entre risas.

-Sí, era jodido hacer esas escenas – Afirmaba la rubia. Por unos instantes detuvieron sus risas y se quedaron fijas mirándose la una a la otra. No todo en el pasado había sido malo para las dos, de hecho, Adora recordó por unos breves instantes que bromeaban mucho entre ellas para bajar el estrés provocado en "Fright Zone" Su mirada parecía estar llena de melancolía al acordarse de esos momentos, la gata por otro lado solo mordió su labio inferior y giro su visión para otra parte – Tratemos de hacer las cosas bien.

Esitro su mano esperando que Catra le respondiera de la misma forma. Después de varios instantes la felina finalmente estrecho su palma con la de ella en una señal de paz. Finalmente, pudo poner sus bicolores iris en el rostro de la rubia para mirarla con más detalle; había cambiado un poco, se notaba más alegre y llena de vida. Al parecer el cambio que hizo por Glimmer comenzaba a notarse en su semblante un aura más tranquilo y relajado.

-Te extrañe mucho, Adora – Dijo la gata un tanto triste – No sabes cuánto…

Al escuchar esas palabras la rubia se estremeció de sobremanera. Catra era una mujer difícil, sí, pero con Adora siempre trataba de mostrar un lado más sumiso y poco desafiante. Tanto así que con el mero gesto enterneció demasiado a Adora. La felina bajo sus ojos para no molestarle más con su mirada, pero sin querer o al final no se había dado cuenta, la palma de su compañera estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar su rostro. La gata al notar aquello de inmediato se zafo de su apretón y se empezó a alejar de ella.

-Mejor vete, Adora – Le propuso – Si las chicas entran y te ven aquí…

-Sí, lo sé – La rubia encamino su salida hacía la puerta – Oye… - Dio media vuelta antes de partir – Trata de no arruinarlo ¿Vale?

Una vez que la rubia se fue Catra sintió como su pecho se apretaba contra sí y sin querer llevo su mano derecha hasta su boca para taparla mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Trataba de no llorar, de no volver a recaer por ver nuevamente a Adora. Fue hasta su ropa y busco de entre los bolsillos su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Extrajo uno y entre tiemble en sus manos pudo llevarlo hasta su boca y encenderlo. Para ser el primer contacto con la rubia luego de tanto tiempo la cosa no había salido mal del todo, de hecho, aunque en un comienzo fue un tanto brusco luego fue como en los viejos tiempos… claro, los viejos tiempos que eran buenos. Tosió unos instantes al ahogarse con su propio humo.

Adora no había cambiado en lo absoluto, continuaba con esa fiera mirada azul y esa sensualidad que no pasó desapercibido para la felina. Debía controlarse, necesitaba hacerlo si no quería volver a caer en ese absurdo juego que mantenía con ella misma de andar obsesionada con la rubia. Sintió entonces como volvía a abrirse la puerta y apago de inmediato su cigarrillo contra la suela de su zapato y arrojo la colilla por ahí.

-¡Te lo juro, Scorpia! – Eran sus amigas – Vi a Adora salir de aquí, en serio – La pelimorada estaba anonada de haber visto a la rubia a lo lejos salir del remolque de la felina - ¡Catra! – Se posó a la altura de ella con ayuda de su cabello y su rostro toco frente con la de la gata - ¡Dime que le pediste un autógrafo!

-Eh… Entrapta… - Catra se ruborizo al notar que la habían cachado con Adora en el mismo remolque.

-¡Entrapta! – Scorpia agarro a la enana por la cintura y la levanto para apartarla de Catra – No la atosigues…

-¡Pero era ella! ¡¿Verdad?! – Entrapta parecía una niña pequeña preguntando por su súper héroe favorito ¿Realmente tenía casi 30 esa enana? Ante la tanta insistencia por parte de la pelimorada Catra no pudo evitar soltar una mirada tierna hacía sus amigas.

-Sí, era ella… - Suspiro – Vino para preguntarme sobre la escena de hoy y conocerla un poco – Mentía mientras ruborizada todavía miraba hacía otro lugar.

Scorpia soltó a su amiga de repente y se fijó en algo un tanto preocupante; el espejo estaba quebrado y la silla estaba donde Catra estaba sentada antes se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-Veo que tuvieron una pequeña discusión – Irrumpió la más grande esta vez. Señalo hacía el espejo y Entrapta también quedo un poco angustiada al notarlo en ese estado - ¿Qué paso? – Scorpia se cruzó de tenazas esperando una respuesta sincera por parte de la felina.

-Ya les dije… - No les dirigía la mirada – Solo ensayábamos…

-¿Por qué no nos dices la verdad, Catra? – Scorpia mantuvo una voz firme contra la felina.

Catra solo entrecerró los ojos y en ese momento sí las miro fijamente:

-¿Qué quieres decir, Scorpia?

-¿Qué relación tienes con Adora? – Lo soltó sin más. Catra abrió sus orbes asustada ante la pregunta de su amiga… ¿Qué le hizo pensar en ese tipo de cosas?

-Catra… tú y Adora… - Entrapta se metió en la discusión que igual esperaba una respuesta.

Antes de que Catra pudiera soltar una respuesta ingeniosa fue salvada por unos golpeteos en la puerta. Rápidamente fue a abrir y se trataba de una encargada que la llevaría hasta el set. Luego de hablar fugazmente con la felina esta se adentró nuevamente hacía el remolque y tomo su celular para salir de allí como alma que corre el diablo.

-¡Bueno! Ya me tengo que ir, chicas – Sonreía nerviosamente mientras se despedía de sus amigas.

Una vez cerro con fuerza la puerta ambas mujeres se miraron la una a la otra. Entrapta con su cabello recogió la silla y la puso nuevamente en su lugar mientras trataba de atar todos los cables en su cabeza de lo que Scorpia le pregunto unos minutos atrás a la felina.

-Scorpia… ¿Ella y Adora eran algo? – Pregunto la pelimorada un poco curiosa sobre esto.

-La verdad, no lo sé muy bien – Llevo su tenaza derecha hasta el mentón – El otro día ebria parecía extrañarla…

-¿Y si vamos a chismosear un poco? – Le guiño el ojo a su más grande amiga quién no dudo ni un segundo en ir a averiguar un poco sobre todo esto.

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de "Bright Moon"**

Adora estaba un poco distraída en su mente mientras caminaba por las instalaciones de "Bright Moon" más concretamente, hacía las oficinas donde trabajaba su novia. Catra ha cambiado demasiado y al parecer lo ha hecho para bien. Cuando fue hasta su remolque iba con la intención de golpearla pero luego de verla tan vulnerable, débil y hermosa fue que después se le quitaron esas impulsivas ganas de hacerle daño. Si bien, antes le provocaba una ira enorme de saber que estaba tan mal encaminada la vida de su "ex" ahora parece que va bien… sí, se escapó de rehabilitación, sí, la llamaba a altas horas de la noche para molestarla, sí, iba hasta las afueras del departamento de Glimmer para buscarla… pero ahora, parece como si fuera otra persona… más madura, más centrada y al parecer si quiere hacer ese papel.

Ella sabía que tanto su personaje como el de la felina tenían una especie de "relación prohibida" no podía darse el lujo de ir ventilando por diestra y siniestra que las dos en el pasado tenían realmente un amorío muy salvaje y a veces complicado. Hasta ahora solo lo sabe su novia: Glimmer y quizás una que otra amiga de Catra. No quería volverse en un chisme nacional por ello…

Sin notarlo había llegado hasta la oficina de su pareja. Glimmer era auxiliar en edición, lo cual le servía mucho para la carrera que estaba estudiando: Dirección artística, su madre le dijo que sería bueno que fuera palpándose de la empresa que heredaría una vez sienta su mamá que ya no puede más y viendo que "Bright Moon" es una productora muy grande es normal pensar que la pelirrosa termine siendo su jefa en algún momento de su vida. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su novia en su escritorio trabajando en su ordenador, sin decir palabra alguna solo fue hasta un sofá que había en la pieza y se recostó allí suspirando pesadamente para que ella la escuchara.

Glimmer levanto un poco la mirada y al verla no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Y cómo te fue?

Adora solo podía mirar hacía el techo, ni siquiera tenía ganas de responderle en ese momento, pero conociéndola sabía que iba a insistir demasiado…

-Bueno… - Finalmente empezó a hablar – Al menos no la golpee…

-Eso es bueno, no arruinaste su grabación hoy – Dijo de forma seca la pelirosa. Adora la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que algo andaba mal con su pareja, de hecho, desde que le confeso que Catra era su "ex" Glimmer ha cambiado un tanto con ella.

Hubo mucho rato para decirle que no se preocupara, que solo sería algo de "trabajo" y ya… pero algo muy adentro de la pelirosa presentía que todo esto era muy mala idea. Adora solo le contó la parte en que tuvieron una relación, pero más allá… no, nada, absolutamente se abstuvo de comentarle sobre ciertos acontecimientos que la hicieron hartar de la felina, pero lo hizo más que todo para que Glimmer no sospechara sobre sus antiguas "fechorías" con la gata.

-¿Qué pasa, Glimmer? – Pregunto un poco angustiada.

-Nada… - Nuevamente esa respuesta de tono neutral se hizo presente.

-¡No! – Se levantó y fue hasta el frente de su escritorio para encararla – Sigues molesta porque Catra va a trabajar aquí, ¿verdad?

Glimmer solamente alzo una ceja y miro fijamente a los orbes azules de su pareja:

-No, sigo molesta porque no me dices la verdad sobre ella – Nuevamente dirigió su vista hasta el ordenador.

-¿Pero qué más quieres que te diga, Glimmer? – Adora se estaba comenzando a cansar de esta tensa situación – Es mi ex, solamente…

-Como quieras, Adora… - Glimmer prefirió continuar con su trabajo antes de enfrascarse en una discusión sin sentido con su novia.

Esto de sobremanera molesto mucho a la rubia, tanto así que soltó un bufido y se marchó de inmediato de la oficina de la pelirosa. Glimmer solo escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró de forma violenta y de inmediato frunció el ceño molesta también con esa situación. Desde que Adora le dijo que Catra era su ex novia ha estado un tanto preocupada con las grabaciones de la serie, ella sabe perfectamente que las dos tienen que hacer escenas un tanto fuertes e íntimas y esperaba que su pareja se comportara como una profesional y no cayera en las garras de la felina. Ahora ya sabía de quién eran las llamadas extrañas que le hacían a la rubia a altas horas de las noches y salía desesperada de la cama para caminar por toda la casa tratando de esclarecer el asunto de una vez por todas. Suspiro de forma pesada y una pequeña jaqueca se empezó a sentir en su cabeza, trataba de masajearse a sí misma para relajarse pero era casi que imposible no pensar en lo que podría pasar más adelante.

-Toc, toc – Glimmer alzó la mirada hacia la puerta y un poco entreabierta se dejó ver la cabeza de su amigo, Bow - ¿Se puede?

-Sí, entra… - Dijo con desgano.

-¿Qué tienes? – Inquiría el moreno un poco preocupado por su amiga quién se veía un tanto desanimada.

-No, no pasa nada, Bow – Dejo de lado su trabajo para prestarle atención al muchacho.

-¿Segura? Acabo de ver a Adora salir un poco furiosa de aquí… - Indagaba Bow a su amiga.

-Fue una pequeña discusión, no te preocupes… - En parte era verdad, para pelear se necesitaban dos y la pelirosa no tenía ganas de discutir con Adora - ¿Hiciste el favor que te pedí?

-Sí… - De su bolsillo saco su celular y empezó a leer unas notas que había escrito en la aplicación – Bueno, no hay mucha información sobre Catra… Solo que estuvo en "Fright Zone" un par de años y solo hasta hace dos años comenzó a hacer esos comerciales raros – Explicaba – Pero hay una laguna en su actividad… no hay datos sobre ella como en 6 meses más o menos – Glimmer hizo una mueca un poco molesta sobre la falta de datos de la vida de aquella mujer – Lo poco que me conto Sea Hawk fue que encontraron a su representante trabajando en una cafetería como a la media noche…

-¿Qué? – Alzo una ceja un poco confundida - ¿Cómo se llama la cafetería?

-Creo que "Shadow Weaver" o algo así… - Glimmer empezó a pensar y a atar cabos. Si allí trabajaba su representante entonces habría mucha información valiosa sobre la felina en ese lugar.

-Bow… - Llamo a su compañero - ¿Puedes volver a llamar a esos dos?

-¿A esos paparazzis? Glimmer… no creo que sea buena idea – Propuso el moreno – No quiero involucrarme con esos dos otra vez.

-Vamos, Bow… - Se levantó de su silla y le tomo de las manos suplicándole – Si lo hago yo y mi mamá se da cuenta me puede salir muy caro… - Le miraba con esos tiernos ojos suyos para tratar de comprarlo con eso – Además no es nada malo, solo preguntar por ella y ya.

-Ay, Glimmer… - La soltó de las manos y empezó a buscar en la lista de contactos un nombre para llamar. Una vez lo encontró marco y la bocina le puso en espera unos segundos – ¿Sí? ¿Lonnie?

**Mientras tanto en las calles de "Bright Moon"**

Scorpia y Entrapta no han tenido éxito buscando información sobre su amiga. Tampoco es que anduvieran por ahí hablando con cualquier extraño y preguntando por ella. No, tenían que ser sutiles… pero de igual manera ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Catra y Adora hayan sido novias? Es decir, hay miles de Adoras en Etheria como para que casualmente sea la más famosa de todas. Se detuvieron un momento para tomar un refresco y relajar la garganta, aunque a decir verdad, pasear por todo "Bright Moon" era de cierta manera divertido. La enana de pelo morado se divertía viendo los coloridos disfraces y aparatos de las demás producciones del lugar y Scorpia se detenía a mirar los curiosos y creativos sets, sin lugar a duda era un lugar donde se hacía magia.

Entrapta iba tan entontada viendo todo a su alrededor que sin querer choco contra alguien muchísimo más alto que ella y rego su refresco en el traje de aquel hombre.

-¡Ay! – Dijo sonrojada tratando de limpiar el traje del extraño - ¡Lo lamento mucho! – Apenada hacía lo que podía, pero el sujeto simplemente la detuvo.

-No te preocupes, haré que me traigan otro traje – Entrapta al mirarlo más fijamente de inmediato lo reconoció y su boca se abrió de forma gigantesca impactada de la persona a quién tenía enfrente.

-Tú… tú... – Le señalaba mientras temblaba – Eres… eres…

Scorpia quién observaba toda la escena no pudo sentir curiosidad sobre ese sujeto: Un tipo alto, tenía una piel azul y cabello del mismo color, lo más curioso era que parecía ser una especie de raza calaverica porque su rostro estaba cubierto con lo que eran marcas de nacimiento que le hacían lucir un tanto aterrador y sin contar con esos ojos rojos sin pupilas que denotaban cierta amenaza al mirar a alguien.

-No es de buena educación señalar a las personas, muchacha – Le hablo serenamente el sujeto. Entrapta bajo la mano y los ojos se le pusieron como si se hubiera enamorado por primera vez:

-¡Eres Hordak! – Grito emocionada la enana al reconocerlo. Scorpia quién observaba la escena estaba un tanto confundida ¿Quién diablos es ese? Entrapta la agarro de la tenaza y empezó a halarla mientras le decía - ¡Scorpia! Es Hordak… - La chica mitad escorpión seguía sin reconocerlo – Ya sabes, súper actor, ganador de dos premios "Frosta" por mejor actuación.

-No hace falta tanta adulación – Dijo el mayor mientras sonreía levemente – Mucho gusto, señoritas – Estiro su mano esperando que alguna de las dos se atreviera a saludarlo de forma amistosa pero se sorprendió cuando fue el cabello de la enana quién le correspondió – Vaya… - Dijo anonadado mientras sentía las hebras entre sus dedos – Eso es nuevo…

-¿Y en qué película vas a estar esta vez? – Pregunto curiosa la pelimorada sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No, esta vez no voy a estar en una película – Explicaba – Será una serie. Voy a ser el general "Ghoelm" en "Tierra estéril"

-¿De verdad? – Emocionada dijo la enana de pelo morado – Una amiga de nosotras actuara como la capitana "Aldara"

Hordak levanto una ceja y recordó que su compañera de set sería una chica novata pero que al parecer era muy talentosa.

-¿Catra, verdad? – Pregunto Hordak. Ambas mujeres asintieron – Me han dicho que durante el casting se lució… espero que sea una gran compañera…

-Lo será – Afirmo Scorpia.

-Oye, señor Hordak – Miro el más alto a la pelimorada quién no paraba de verlo - ¿Puede darme un autógrafo?

-Me encantaría, pero no tengo ni papel ni bolígrafo a la mano, joven – Esculco entre su traje pero no había nada que necesitara para suplir el deseo de la joven.

-Ay, eso no es problema – Entrapta miro para todos lados y justo en ese momento pasaba un sujeto con algunos bolígrafos y papeles que se alcanzaban a dislumbrar en su maletín. Su cabello sutilmente agarro de forma sigilosa lo necesario para tener un autógrafo de uno de sus actores favoritos. Le paso tanto el lapicero y el pedazo de hoja y el mayor sonreía de forma amigable.

-Eres una mujer muy curiosa – Decía mientras le firmaba el papel – Nos vemos después, señoritas – Le entrego la hoja y dio media vuelta para ir a grabar sus escenas.

Entrapta estaba súper emocionada de tener aquella firma de ese sujeto. Scorpia por otro lado se sentía a gusto de que su amiga estuviera contenta por algo tan insignificante como una firma. Su día estaba siendo muy improductivo en materia de investigación, de hecho, ya habían olvidado que eran lo que estaban haciendo. Solo esperaban a que Catra la estuviera pasando bien durante su primer día de grabación.

-o-

Catra estaba en su remolque tomando un pequeño descanso después de unas horas de grabar unas escenas para comenzar la serie. Fue un tanto difícil al comienzo, no entendía muy bien la forma de dirigir a Sea Hawk y tampoco es que estuviera acostumbrada a largas sesiones de rodaje. Por lo general solo tardaban un par de horas en hacer el comercial y listo, pero eran casi ya las dos de la tarde y tuvieron toda la maldita mañana solo para lograr un pedazo de escena que debían terminar hasta la jornada. Aunque el director le elogiaba no paraba de insistir en repetir la misma escena una y otra vez hasta que quedara "perfecta" para él. Lo peor de todo, era que tenía hambre y ni Scorpia ni Entrapta andaban cerca para que le ayudaran a conseguir el almuerzo.

Aún continuaba pensando en su encuentro con Adora y esperaba que ese día grabaran juntas… pero Mermista le explico que las escenas donde las dos aparecían no sería sino hasta más adelante lo cual la desanimo un poco. Su estómago gruñía del hambre y por lo general cuando tiene hambre se pone de muy mal humor.

Suspiro y supuso que tendría que ir ella a buscar algo para comer. Una vez se levantó del sofá fue hasta su pantalón con el que llegó y busco un cigarrillo para fumar luego de comer. Pero mientras buscaba en los bolsillos algo cayo; una pequeña bolsa con un polvo blanco en su interior. Catra se asustó tanto al ver eso que lo recogió de inmediato. Se sentía un poco mal por haber engañado a Adora hace un rato, le aseguro que ya no se drogaba y lo peor fue que ella se lo creyó. Aunque ya no lo hacía de manera desmedida como anteriormente aún seguía siendo un poco dependiente de esa droga. Miro a todas partes, pero era más que lógico que era la única que estaba ahí, un tanto asustada busco una tarjeta de cualquier cosa para usarla como medio de inhalar ese polvo.

Una vez que dio con ella puso un poco de ese polvo en la punta de la tarjeta. No era mucho, solo una dosis mínima y ya, tampoco quería descontrolarse. Inhalo con fuerza aquello y un ardor increíble se sintió en toda su nariz, tanto así que hizo una cara de molestia y cerró los ojos esperando que el efecto sucediera de inmediato y así fue: su cuerpo se entumió por unos instantes y sentía como una fuerte corriente eléctrica le era pasada. Abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, tanto que le dieron el característico filo a sus orbes de su raza felina. Estaba más relajada, de hecho, ya ni siquiera pensaba en Adora o en sus amigas, en lo que sí estaba pensando era en ir a comer. Guardo de forma cuidadosa nuevamente el resto de la droga en su pantalón y salió del remolque como nueva.

Tendría que dejar eso en algún momento, por más "control" que ella dijera tener sobre eso era como un arma de doble filo, claro, podía pasar días sin probar aquello, pero a veces la ansiedad era más y le ganaba. No quería una mala reputación, tampoco quería que la echaran tan rápido de ese lugar, debía ser discreta y más todavía si Adora iba a estar cerca de ella. Agarro el cigarrillo que había guardado en el bolsillo del atuendo, lo encendió y luego de dar una bocanada de nicotina volvió a toser, pero esta vez un poco más rudo que la anterior vez. Tal vez, estaba agarrando un resfriado y por eso esa extraña reacción, de hecho… estaba sucediendo muy seguido. No presto mucha atención a eso y lo termino como pudo… en otro momento iría a chequearse, por ahora, necesitaba estar concentrada para trabajar.

El resto del día se fue volando para la felina gracias a los efectos de la droga, estaba muy animada y contenta mientras hacía las escenas que le decían y eso Sea Hawk lo notaba, ese entusiasmo era lo que necesitaba para que todo quedará perfecto. Al final de la jornada, Catra comenzaba a sentir los efectos secundarios de aquel polvo blanco, un cansancio y sueño enorme la acobijaron tanto que sin querer de regreso a su casa se quedó dormida en la parte trasera del coche de Scorpia.

-Oye, Catra… - La despertaba suavemente su amiga pelimorada desde el asiento de copiloto – Ya llegamos.

Catra abrió los ojos de forma pesada, su viaje de retorno sucedió muy rápido. Se levantó como pudo y salió del auto mientras se despedía de sus amigas. Suspiro de forma pesada y camino hasta el callejón que daba hasta su apartamento. Mientras abría la reja una extraña voz desde las sombras de aquel estrecho lugar le hablo:

-Vaya… mi clienta favorita al fin se volvió famosa – Una especie de escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda al reconocer de inmediato esa voz. Desvió su mirada hacia dónde provenía y de las sombras salió un hombre mitad lagarto, su piel era de color magenta y tenía una especie de chaleco sin mangas y con el torso destapado negro.

-Tung Lashor… - Hablo de forma desanimada – Ya te dije que no te aparecieras por mi casa así como así – Se cruzó de brazos y le encaro mientras el mitad reptil reía de forma maquiavélica.

-Lo lamento, gatita – Se disculpó con falsa vergüenza – Es que no pude evitar venir a hacerte una pequeña visita – Explicaba – Además, te estás volviendo muy popular – Saco su móvil del bolsillo – Me uní a tu página oficial, más de 20 mil seguidores en unos días… eso es mover a la gente…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tung Lashor? – Catra quería zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas. Hablar con ese sujeto en parte era súper molesto, si no fuera su proveedor de droga hace mucho que habría llamado a la policía.

-Al grano, como siempre – Reía mientras guardaba su celular y de un pequeño bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una bolsita pequeña con un polvo de color… ¿Purpura? Casi del mismo color de cabello que el de Entrapta - ¿Sabes lo qué es esto? – Meneaba aquella bolsa en el aire mientras seguía riendo de forma macabra. Catra negó de forma desinteresada con su cabeza – Se llama "Trinidad mutaescorpión" hecho en las oscuras cavernas de Dryll por los mejores cocineros de Etheria – Le echaba adulación a su producto – Te lo juro, gatita… jamás has probado algo tan potente como esto.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? – Hablo de forma sarcástica – No me interesa – Volvió a lo suyo y cuando se disponía a abrir la reja esta le fue cerrada bruscamente por el hombre reptil.

-¿Te haces la ruda ahora? – Le dijo en forma de susurro a su peluda oreja – Yo sé que te mueres por probarla…

En parte tenía razón, pero no debía hacerlo, tenía que autocontrolarse con respecto a su adicción.

-No… no tengo dinero – Hablo para zafarselo y que la dejara en paz de una vez.

-No te preocupes – Le agarro la mano y le puso el producto en su palma – Es una degustación gratuita – Le guiño el ojo y esto solo logro que la felina se asustara más – Pero si quieres más ya saber a quién buscar.

Aquel sujeto se fue de allí y Catra quedo con su producto. No era realmente lo que quería, pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos probarla. Subió lo más rápido que pudo hacía su apartamento y cerró la puerta con llave una vez entro. Sudaba como nunca ¿De verdad quería hacerlo? Aunque tuviera a veces un temple fuerte contra cosas que iban para mal a su salud… cuando se trataba de ese tipo de sustancias siempre era un poco más dócil.

Mejor opto por no hacerlo, se aseguró de esconder aquello lo mejor posible. Por ahora, mientras estuviera grabando quería mantenerse lo más medianamente lucida que pudiera. Vio el desorden en su pequeño apartamento, la basura estaba comenzando a apilarse por todas partes, supuso que era un buen momento para hacer algo de aseo general… pero… después de meditarlo por unos minutos se dio cuenta que con su actual sueldo podía pagarse algo mejor. Sí, para mañana estaría buscando en internet un buen lugar para comenzar su nueva vida. Iba a recostarse en su sofá a ver algo de televisión pero extrañamente un número desconocido comenzó a llamarla a su celular.

Tenía un poco de pánico de contestar, por lo general los números que ella no conocía le provocaban algo de ansiedad porque no sabía de qué se trataría. Después de dos llamadas perdidas accedió finalmente a contestar…

-¿Aló?

_-He, hola… -_ Reconocía la voz tras la bocina, era Adora – _Perdón si interrumpo algo…_

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número, Adora? – Le pregunto un tanto molesta - ¿Y para qué?

_-Se lo pedí a Mermista… sé que está mal, pero ash… - _Se notaba incomoda hablando con ella – _Las cosas no están muy bien con Glimmer… _

-¿Y eso en qué me afecta a mí? – Catra tenía razón, los problemas de su ex novia no necesariamente tenían que ser sus problemas.

_-Lo sé, lo sé… pero – _No dijo nada por unos segundos – _Ella anda un poco preocupada de que las dos trabajemos juntas… pero… ¿Podrías hablar con ella y decirle que nada va a pasar? _

Catra solo se echó a reír a carcajadas y esto molesto de sobremanera a la rubia quién le había pedido el favor de buena manera.

-¿Qué yo hable con tu novia y le diga que no pasa nada? – Nuevamente volvía a reírse de forma seca - ¿Te volviste loca o qué?

_-Solo es un favor, Catra… - _Si Adora esperaba que ella hiciera eso tendría que esperar sentada – _Pero ya veo que no lo vas a hacer…_

-Obvio no ¿Qué te hace pensar qué tengo que solucionar tus problemas maritales? – El sarcasmo de la felina no se hizo esperar – Es increíble que me pidas estos favores…

_-Hablamos luego, Catra…_

Le colgó… ¿Era en serio? Por más que todavía quisiera a Adora no significaba que tenía que ayudarle con ese tipo de cosas. Es más, ni siquiera debía sentir algo por ella… Supuso en ese momento que quizás fue muy dura con la rubia, debía sentirse mal de no poder llevar su relación bien por culpa de ella… ¿Pero realmente era su culpa? De hecho… ¿Glimmer ya lo sabía? La gata no la conoce en persona solo ha escuchado algunos rumores sobre ella; que es la hija de la dueña de "Bright Moon" archimillonaria, bla, bla, bla. Asuntos banales que sinceramente a la felina no le interesaban. Después de meditarlo por algunos minutos volvió a la pantalla de su celular y fue hasta su lista de llamadas recientes, devolvió la llamada a Adora y una vez le contesto dijo:

-Está bien, "Drama Queen" Hablare con ella…


	3. Descubierta y débil

**No tengo idea de como fue que tenía casi 200 páginas de esta historia. Supongo que un día vi Requiem por un sueño y medio se me fue ocurriendo todo esto. En fin, gracias por leer :) **

**Esa noche, en otro punto de la ciudad**

-¿Estás segura que es aquí, Lonnie? – Preguntaba un joven rubio a su morena amiga mientras miraban desde afuera la fachada de cierto restaurante de mala muerte.

-¿Cuántos restaurantes que se llamen "Shadow Weaver" existen en esta ciudad? – Pregunto de forma irónica a su compañero – Es aquí…

Ambos cruzaron la calle y se adentraron hasta el local que estaba prácticamente desierto. Solamente había una persona allí bebiendo una taza de café en la barra y una enorme señora con un semblante tenebroso que les miraba fijamente desde que ingresaron allí. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y aquella mujer fue hasta donde ellos:

-Bienvenidos… ¿Qué será?

-Una gaseosa para mí – Se señaló a sí misma la morena – Y un vaso de agua para él – Después señalo a su compañero.

Aquella mujer solo asintió y fue a buscar el pedido para llevárselos.

-No creo que la representante de Catra trabajara en este lugar – Espeto Kyle mientras miraba a todas partes un poco asqueado del lugar - ¿Segura que tu contacto no se equivocó?

-Mira, la última vez no nos falló con la audición de Catra. No creo que nos haya engañado – Argumento Lonnie.

-Tienes razón… pero – Detuvo su conversa apenas vio como aquella mujer se acercaba a ellos con el pedido – Oiga, señora – Le hablo Kyle - ¿Sabe si aquí trabajo una mujer llamada Entrapta?

Lonnie solo pudo llevar su palma al rostro al escucharlo preguntar de forma inapropiada a aquella mujer.

-Sí, es una buena chica – Shadow Weaver elogiaba a su antigua empleada – Lo mismo Scorpia – Se imaginaron que debía ser la enorme mujer con la que estaba Catra el día del casting – Pero se dejaron envenenar la mente de esa sucia gata callejera.

-¿Conoce a Catra? – Lonnie le pregunto, al parecer era la persona que estaban buscando.

-¿Conocerla? ¡Já! – Soltó con algo de odio en sus palabras – Todo lo que toca esa gata toxica lo perjudica…

-Parece que la odia – La morena entrecerró los ojos un poco y sonreía de forma maliciosa – Nosotros también la odiamos – Miro a su compañero que estaba comenzando a tomar de su vaso con agua – De hecho si tuviera algo extraño que compartir con nosotros sobre ella sería espectacular.

Shadow Weaver se sentó al lado del rubio y empezó a contar:

-Catra es una mala influencia para todos. El tiempo que la sostuve aquí fue como una pesadilla – Kyle había puesto su celular a grabar de forma disimulada las palabras que salían de Shadow Weaver – Escapo de la casa de sus padres y entro a "Fright Zone" a estudiar teatro…

-Sí, eso lo sabemos – Lonnie le interrumpió – De hecho, estudiamos con ella en el mismo curso.

-¿Entonces qué quieren saber? – Shadow Weaver los miro a ambos esperando una sólida respuesta.

-¿Algo escandaloso? – Propuso Kyle a la mayor.

Shadow Weaver llevo un dedo a su mentón mientras trataba de pensar en algún momento jodido y bochornoso de la gata. Ella quería destruirla tanto como pudiera sin necesidad de tocarla físicamente, hizo que sus dos mejores empleadas se largaran con ella para perseguir "El gran sueño de Bright Moon"

-Bueno… es drogadicta – Nuevamente comenzó con su monologo – Estuvo internada unos meses en una clínica de rehabilitación en Plumeria. Pero como es normal de ella se escapó y jamás pudo terminar su proceso.

Esto sí era muy interesante para los dos paparazzis que no se atrevían a interrumpirla. Era una bomba saber que una drogadicta estaba trabajando en "Bright Moon"

-Pobre Adora, tanto esfuerzo que hizo para llevarla allí y ella escaparse – Negaba con la cabeza la señora de cabellos oscuros – Pero en fin, es lo único que se puede esperar de ella.

-¿Algo más? – Lonnie indago esperando que hubiera más sobre la felina. Aunque en un principio iban con la intención de preguntar por Entrapta, que esa señora conociera bien a Catra era aún mejor.

-Sí. Es inestable mentalmente también. A veces la escuchaba hablar sola cuando nadie la veía y fantaseaba despierta con Adora…

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Shadow Weaver soltó sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza las malas decisiones de la felina. Era como si fuera su desahogo por haberle quitado a sus dos mejores empleadas, Entrapta y Scorpia eran el alma de ese lugar, sin ellas… el restaurante prácticamente estaba decayendo. Después de una venenosa charla sobre la gata los dos jóvenes salieron de allí con mucha información… pero era necesario corroborar todo antes de poder enviarles eso a la persona que los había contratado para ese trabajo.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunto Kyle.

-Iremos a Plumeria – Propuso Lonnie – Buscaremos ese centro de rehabilitación y hablaremos con los médicos que trataron a Catra. Tal vez ellos nos den más información valiosa sobre ella.

**Unos días después**

Las grabaciones estaban marchando muy bien. Catra tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a uno de sus ídolos: Hordak, quién durante todos esos días se ha estado portando de la mejor forma con ella. A pesar de tener un aspecto atemorizante era en el fondo una persona maravillosa e inteligente. La que más encantada estaba con el actor era Entrapta, quién no perdía oportunidad de hablar con él cada que pudiera. Resulta que tenían muchas cosas en común, su fascinación por la tecnología era una de ellas y en eso congeniaban muy bien. Scorpia por otro lado trataba de ayudar a la felina en todo lo que podría hacer, pero le era complicado dado el hecho de que simplemente ella era muy independiente, así que solo se limitaba a llevarle un refresco o un bocadillo cada que sintiera que era necesario. Pero estaba notando algo extraño en su amiga, su ánimo por las mañanas era tan decaído pero a mitad del día ponía todo de su parte y las escenas las grababan lo más pulidamente posible que quería Sea Hawk. También noto que de vez en cuando la gata salía del set para fumar y que tosía de forma fuerte con cada bocanada que daba a su cigarrillo.

Scorpia no quería entrometerse en la vida de la felina, no deseaba incomodarla con preguntas tontas acerca de su salud y que la gata solo hiciera caso omiso a ellas. Tendría que esperar a que fuera por su cuenta al médico antes de que quizás se trate de algo muy malo.

Ese día era un tanto especial; día de primera paga. Una vez que recibieron su dinero a sus respectivas cuentas las tres amigas no podían creer la cantidad de "ceros" que había. Entrapta ya estaba haciendo planes de cambiar su viejo ordenador por uno más avanzado con todo lo necesario para jugar a video juegos de última generación y tal vez reemplazar su televisor. Catra por su parte ya había hecho algunas llamadas para cambiar de domicilio, se iba a mudar a una zona de la ciudad un poco más acomodada; extrañaría su viejo barrio… no, la verdad es que no. La realidad era que quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese lugar para no tener que lidiar con la gente con la que creció. Le había pedido ayuda a Scorpia para que el día de mañana; sábado, pudiera ayudarle con algunas cosas pequeñas en el auto de su madre y el resto en una furgoneta que alquilo con otros dos sujetos para las cargas más pesadas y grandes.

-Y bien, Scorpia – Le decía la pelimorada - ¿Qué harás con tu pago?

-Ay pues la verdad no lo sé – Se cuestionaba la peli blanca – Jamás he tenido tanto dinero a mi favor. Quizás ayude con algunas remodelaciones en la casa de mis padres.

-O te puedes independizar – Le propuso la felina – Ya estás algo grande para vivir con tus madres ¿No?

-Bueno… - La mitad escorpión no sabía cómo responderle – Hay varias cosas que no sé hacer por mi cuenta todavía.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres una estupenda cocinera! – Dijo de forma alegre la enana – Desde que sepas cocinar ya prácticamente tienes la vida hecha… Yo no es que sepa mucho, de hecho toda mi comida me queda pequeña – Era cierto que la mayoría de comida de Entrapta solo era comestible para ella únicamente – Oye Catra ¿Y cómo es tu nuevo apartamento? ¿Es grande? – Curiosa le pregunto a la felina y ya más o menos la gata sabía por dónde iba su pregunta.

-Ni loca las llevo a vivir conmigo – De inmediato cerro las puertas a sus amigas – Pueden ir las veces que quieran pero no se pueden quedar a vivir conmigo.

-¡Ah! Vamos, Catra – Le animaba Entrapta codeándole suavemente las costillas – Será divertido, las tres viviendo juntas como fuertes mujeres empoderadas y luchonas.

-¡Qué no! – Catra parecía ser fuerte en su decisión.

-Catra… - Le llamo la más grande – La verdad sería bueno que viviéramos juntas – Dijo Scorpia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, para ella sería un sueño dejar el nido y que mejor que con sus mejores amigas – Digo, nada más… me ayudaría mucho.

Catra no sabía que decir, ella desde hace ya mucho ha estado viviendo sola. Con la única con la que llego a compartir piso fue con Adora y eso porque era su novia. Luego de meditarlo por unos instantes, decidió que sería bueno también para ella volver a convivir con alguien; eso le ayudaría mucho a ir dejando por completo la droga de Tung Lashor de una vez por todas y aparte ya no se sentiría tan sola.

-¿Tienen muchas cosas? – Les pregunto Catra a sus fieles amigas – Digo, no es que sea muy grande. Hay dos alcobas pueden compartir una o puede Entrapta quedarse a dormir en el balcón…

-No, yo solamente tengo mi ordenador y mi cama – Dijo Entrapta.

-Creo que no, solo mi ropa y ya. El resto de electrodomésticos son de mis madres – Explico Scorpia.

-Está bien… - Suspiro de forma pesada – Creo que podemos llevar sus cosas en el carro de la mamá de Scorpia, ¿No?

-¡Sí! – Comenzó a saltar la enana alegre porque ya no seguiría viviendo en una alcoba - ¿Cuándo te mudas?

-Mañana, mejor ve y empaca tu ordenador antes que me arrepienta… - Advirtió Catra – Y tú también, Scorpia…

-¿No vendrás con nosotras? – Le pregunto Scorpia a su felina amiga quién ya prácticamente se encontraba a escasos metros de su remolque.

-No, tengo que firmar los papeles de Mermista antes que me siga jodiendo más – Entrapta miraba a otro lado mientras silbaba como si no supiera nada – Si algo; más tarde iré a la casa de Scorpia para pasar el rato.

Las chicas se despidieron de su amiga quién entro a su tráiler. Se quitó su atuendo de set y se acomodó entre sus ropajes informales. Vio los papeles que Mermisa le había pasado días atrás nuevamente ya que dos despistadas amigas decidieron que era mejor ir por toda "Bright Moon" mirando tonterías en lugar de entregarle esos documentos. Buscó un bolígrafo para firmarlos de una vez y salir de ese embrollo, pero no encontraba nada.

Mientras buscaba por el suelo algo muy raro sucedió:

-¿Necesitas un bolígrafo? – Una voz que no reconocía le hablo mientras por un costado de su cabeza le pasaba una pluma de color negro. Catra ni le prestó atención a ese momento y solamente lo tomo:

-Muchas gracias… - De repente se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien del todo. Salto de golpe y se volteo para ver de quién se trataba y era una chica que jamás había visto. Su cabello rosado era muy llamativo, por no mencionar que se trataba de una joven muy elegante, al parecer era más joven que la gata - ¿Co… como dia… - Trataba de componerse nuevamente mientras era observada por los ojos de aquella muchacha - ¿Cómo demonios entraste? ¡Ni siquiera la puerta sonó!

-Puedo teletransportarme – Dijo orgullosa mientras miraba su manicure – Mucho gusto, Catra… - Sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello se posaron en la felina – Soy Glimmer, la novia de Adora.

-¿Qué? – Esto erizo los pelos de la gata a tope - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? – Fingió algo de sorpresa devolviéndole la pregunta - ¡Oh! Ya me acordé… tengo que hablar algo seriamente contigo… - Del bolsillo de su chaqueta extrajo un papel bien doblado y se lo estiro a la felina. Catra al tomarlo y abrirlo para leer las primeras líneas se abrieron sus ojos de par en par y comenzó a sudar frio: "Clínica de rehabilitación oficial de Plumeria. Paciente #4563: Catra"

Catra estaba muda al leer aquello, tanto así que solo trago saliva y esperaba lo peor. Era el lugar donde Adora la llevo para que se desintoxicara. Esto le trajo tan malos recuerdos de esa horrible clínica.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto con miedo la felina.

-¿No sabes leer o qué? Es tu acta de entrada a esa clínica en Plumeria – Explicaba – Lo raro es que no hay una de salida… ¿Te escapaste o algo así? – Se volvió a cruzar de brazos mientras esperaba la respuesta de la felina.

-Yo… no - ¿Cómo era que lo sabía? ¿Adora le habrá dicho? No… Adora no diría nada en lo que se viera comprometida su carrera – Lo recuerdo…

Glimmer alzo una ceja incrédula de la tonta respuesta de la felina.

-¿En serio? Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado – Dijo con algo de repudio – Ahora entiendo porque Adora nunca hablaba de ti, eres un desastre.

-¿Sabes que está mal buscar la vida privada de los demás? – Catra trataba de defenderse – Soy una persona diferente ahora…

-¿En serio? – Sonreía de forma maliciosa la pelirosa - ¿Entonces no hay problema en que los guardias hagan una inspección a ti y al remolque, verdad? – Catra no sabía cómo responder. Ella era consciente de que tenía la bolsa que Tung Lashor le dio hace un par de días en su mochila y en su bolsillo la droga convencional que usaba – Lo sabía… ¿Tienes drogas aquí? – Se acercó a ella de forma intimidante a la felina mientras retrocedía con cada paso que la pelirosa daba hacía su dirección.

-No… - Negaba con las manos asustada – Claro que no.

Catra se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Esa enana en cualquier momento llamaría a los guardias, revisarían todas sus cosas y encontrarían su mal vicio con ella encima. Su corazón palpitaba de miedo, sus manos empezaban a sudar y todo su cuerpo estaba erizándose del terror que sentía en ese momento. Era el final de todo, se acabaría su carrera tan pronto como empezó y eso era lo que más le estaba frustrando. Sus amigas se iban a sentir muy decepcionada de ella por esconderles algo tan grave frente a sus narices.

Pero, por un milagro del cielo la puerta del remolque de la felina empezó a ser golpeada con leves toquecitos. Al ver que no le abría la persona quién llamaba desde afuera hablo:

-¡Catra! – Era Adora – Abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar sobre las primeras escenas del lunes – Glimmer palideció al escuchar a su novia llamar a la felina. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a su rival y le dijo:

-Ni una palabra…

Acto seguido, Glimmer desapareció frente a los ojos de Catra para aparecer en mitad de la acera del set del bloque 5. Miro hacía todos lados tratando de buscar a un guardia. Cuando finalmente dio con uno fue hasta él para decirle:

-Oiga, señor guardia – Le hablo amablemente mientras reverenciaba en forma de saludo.

-Señorita Glimmer – El guardia de túnicas blancas le correspondió el saludo - ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Bueno, resulta que me llegó una información de que la actriz Catra ha estado entrando sustancias psicoactivas de contrabando – Le explico al hombre.

-Eso es muy grave ¿Quiere que vayamos a revisar?

-Por supuesto – Esperaba que Adora la mantuviera entretenida y sí tenía razón en algo era en que le habría mentido también a su novia sobre su supuesta "rehabilitación" y como la rubia detesta las drogas no le cubriría nada, antes estaría agradecida con ella por hacer que sacaran a Catra del papel co-protagonico de la serie.

Después de varios minutos, aquel hombre llegó con otros dos compañeros suyos y juntos fueron hasta el remolque de la felina. Desde afuera se escuchaba como Adora le gritaba de forma feroz a la gata y esto produjo en la pelirosa cierta satisfacción, quizás Catra le habría contado acerca de que tenía drogas allí y pensaba esconderlas pero la rubia se habría negado rotundamente a ayudarle.

-_¡¿Cómo diablos pudiste?! – _Se escuchaba desde afuera la voz de Adora - _¡Eres una mierda, Catra! ¡Deberían echarte de aquí como sea! _

Glimmer les dio la orden a los guardias de tocar la puerta con fuerza y avisar que iban a entrar.

-¡Señorita Catra! – Grito el guardia con voz fuerte – Abra la puerta, tenemos ordenes de realizar una inspección a su tráiler personal.

Catra abrió la puerta y todos quedaron un tanto anonadados de ver que el ojo que poseía su distintivo color ambar estaba un poco hinchado, al parecer producto de un golpe. Glimmer vio un poco hacía adentro y vio a su novia con la mano empuñada y la pelirosa sonreía victoriosa, al parecer trato de pedirle ayuda a su novia para esconder lo que tenía encima y Adora se negó.

Adora miraba un poco confundida toda esta situación y no pudo evitar preguntarle a su actual pareja lo que estaba sucediendo:

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Glimmer?

-¡Adora! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Fingía de buena manera. Tal vez Glimmer debería proponerse a ser actriz, porque le queda muy bien de hacer de chica drama.

-Estaba revisando el guion con Catra y bueno, me moleste un poco y la golpee por accidente… - Miro entonces aún más confundida a los guardias - ¿Y ellos? – Les señalo a los hombres que estaban acompañando a su novia.

-Venimos a revisar el remolque de la señorita Catra – Hablo uno de ellos – Recibimos la noticia de que ella estaba entrando material prohibido a las instalaciones.

-¿Qué tipo de material? – Adora les cuestiono y miro de inmediato a la felina quién estaba con temblando de miedo - ¿Catra, qué estas escondiendo?

-¡Nada! – Se exalto ante esas palabras – No sé de qué están hablando.

-Deja que los guardias hagan su trabajo, Catra – Le interrumpió Glimmer y les dio permiso a aquellos hombres para que entraran al tráiler de la felina.

Catra no tenía muchas opciones; o es eso o es que malinterpreten las cosas. Les dio paso para que los hombres entraran y ella se quedó afuera junto a la "feliz" pareja. La pelirosa parecía estar ganando en ese momento pues una sonrisa se puso en ella de oreja a oreja, si encontraban algo que no debería estar allí sería el final para la carrera de Catra y podía volver a la normalidad con su novia. Adora estaba un tanto molesta, su ceño fruncido dirigido a la felina hacía que esta se estremeciera y se rascara la cabeza desesperada de toda esta situación. Pasaban varios minutos y las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más estresante para las tres mujeres que esperaban impacientemente por los guardias de "Bright Moon" La felina no paraba de comerse las uñas y esto estaba molestando tanto a la rubia que en un momento le detuvo aquello para bajarle los brazos y se calmara antes de que la sacara de quicio.

Los hombres salieron de allí al menos 15 minutos después de haber entrado:

-No hay nada sospechoso, señorita Glimmer – Anuncio uno de ellos – Solo esta cajetilla de cigarrillos – Se la estiro a la gata – Creímos que había algo de cannabis pero no, son cigarrillos normales.

-¿Revisaron todo? – La pelirosa les pregunto a aquellos trabajadores – Falta que la revisen a ella.

Glimmer señalo a la gata quién abrió sus ojos de par en par, o bueno, uno de ellos. Los guardias se miraron entre sí y de inmediato negaron.

-No podemos – Dijo el que parecía estar a cargo – Solo una mujer puede revisarla.

-¡Ah! – Glimmer soltó un quejido fuerte y una pequeña rabieta desde su puesto. Desapareció en el acto dejando a su novia atrás y de inmediato volvió a aparecer pero estaba acompañada por una guardia femenina quién estaba con un rostro de "¿Qué rayos?" - ¡Tú! – Señalo a la mujer – Revísala – Y después giro su dedo hacía la gata.

La guardia asintió y le pidió a Catra amablemente que pusiera la palma de sus manos en el remolque y se hiciera de espalda para poder ser requisada. Adora veía todo desde su punto sin inmutar palabra alguna, le daba un poco de vergüenza ver como su novia estaba tratando a la felina. Aquella mujer revisaba por todo el pequeño cuerpo de la gata; desde los senos hasta sus partes íntimas incluso por debajo de su cola.

-No hay nada, señorita Glimmer – Le dijo – Tiene una mechera encima, eso es todo.

-Glimmer, vámonos… - Le pidió Adora – Ya es suficiente.

-¡No! ¡Estoy segura de que tiene algo! – Desesperada rogaba Glimmer a su novia para tratar de encontrar algo malo en la felina - ¡¿Por qué no me contaste que salías con una drogadicta?!

-Espera… ¿Qué? – Adora pregunto indignada al ver como su actual pareja trataba a su ex.

-¡Ella se escapó de un centro de rehabilitación! - Varias personas que pasaban por allí se quedaron paradas al ver la escenita que estaba montando la pelirosa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Adora era quién hablaba por Catra.

-Lo investigue todo, estuvo en Plumeria unas semanas y luego escapo – Catra estaba muda, fingiendo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando aquella enana – La llevaste a ese lugar para que se desintoxicara pero se escapó, ¿Entiendes? ¡Aun usa drogas, Adora!

-¡Glimmer! ¡Vámonos ya! – La tomo del brazo con fuerza y empezó a arrastrarla con ella – Lo siento, Catra… - Le dirigió una última mirada a la felina antes de irse con su berrinchuda novia quién no paraba de gritar incoherencias al aire e insultos contra la gata.

Los guardias se despidieron de forma amable de la morena y regresaron a sus respectivos puestos y Catra finalmente pudo respirar tranquila… al menos el plan había salido según lo planeado.

**5 minutos antes**

-Ni una palabra… - Glimmer despareció ante los ojos de la felina quién asustada fue hasta la puerta para abrir y encontrarse con una Adora que llevaba unos papeles encima, parecía que era el guion ya que le habían avisado que empezaría a grabar con ella desde la próxima semana.

Catra la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la entro rápidamente hacía su remolque mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Carajo, carajo, carajo – Repetía una y otra vez mientras iba hasta su mochila para buscar un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Adora le cuestiono mientras la veía toda desesperada.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¡Tú loca novia estuvo aquí hace un minuto y me quiere echar a la calle! – Trataba de encender su cigarrillo como podía pero tenía tanto miedo que su tembleque le impedía hacerlo de forma correcta - ¡Estoy jodida!

-¿Qué? ¿Glimmer estuvo aquí? ¿Por qué? – Adora trataba de entender las razones de su pareja para encarar sola a la felina.

-Ella… - Necesitaba ponerla al tanto de la mejor forma posible – Ella se enteró que jamás termine mi proceso en Plumeria.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

-¡No lo sé, Adora! – Le gritaba desesperada.

-Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse ¿Verdad? – Catra miraba hacia otro lado y se mordía el labio inferior cosa que Adora ya conocía de ella cuando las cosas estaban del todo mal - ¿Verdad? – La miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí… - Necesitaba decirle la verdad, aunque si eso fuera ganarse el odio de su ex novia… otra vez – Aún consumo, Adora…

Catra comenzó a respirar de forma agitada tratando de aguantar su llanto. Adora la miro con cierto rostro de decepción y enojo de saber que días atrás le había mentido de forma tan ruin y rastrera. Confió en la gata y nuevamente la volvía a decepcionar. La felina ya se estaba dando cuenta que tendría que regresar arrastrándose hasta Shadow Weaver para que volviera a darle trabajo y eso no era lo peor; Scorpia y Entrapta, sus amigas, la odiarían después de que depositaron tanta fe en ella. Finalmente, como pudo logro encender su cigarrillo pero… la tos se hizo presente, aún con más fuerza, la morena sentía como todo por dentro le empezaba a doler mientras más aire trataba de recobrar.

Adora se asustó de sobremanera ante lo que estaba viendo, Catra trataba de estabilizar su cuerpo posando su brazo derecho sobre una mesita para aguantar su propio peso mientras tosía cada vez con más fuerza. Soltó el cigarrillo y dejo que cayera al suelo a la par que bregaba a aguantar lo más que pudiera. Hubo un instante tan escabroso cuando la gata llevo su mano hasta su boca para limpiar la saliva que fue que vio algo espeluznante, toda su palma estaba cubierta de sangre… esto la puso todavía más estresada de lo que estaba y por poco se desploma, de no ser por la rubia quién la agarro de la cintura para evitar que se diera de golpe al suelo habría sido muchísimo peor.

La de ojos azules vio la sangre tanto en la boca de Catra como en su palma y se sintió igual o más asustada que ella:

-¿Catra, qué tienes?

-No… no lo sé… - Le explicaba cómo podía – Llevo varios días así… - Adora le ayudo a recomponer la postura y vio como sus ojos se empezaban a poner vidriosos.

Adora suspiro por un instante y tomo una decisión de la cual quizás se arrepentiría después…

-¿Dónde la tienes?

Catra sabía a qué se refería y esto le alegro el corazón por unos leves instantes…

-La tengo en… - Cuando se dirigía a su mochila sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y cayo de forma violenta de rostro al suelo golpeándose más concretamente en su ojo de color ambar.

-¡Catra! – Adora volvió a ayudarle a levantarla y también tenía ganas de soltar sus lágrimas al ver a su ex de esa manera - ¡Maldita sea! Te voy a ayudar… pero solo si me prometes que irás al médico mañana conmigo - La felina la vio a los ojos y por ese instante… por ese breve instante sintió algo estrujar su corazón… lo sentía palpitar a mil de notar como la rubia se estaba preocupando tanto por ella que estaba accediendo a ayudarle. Catra solo asintió rápidamente afirmándole que irían con un especialista el sábado - ¿Está en tu mochila?

-Sí… en el bolsillo pequeño…

Adora le ayudo a que se sentara en una silla mientras iba a buscar las pruebas que la harían salir de "Bright Moon" de inmediato. Esculcando, se encontró con una bolsita con un polvo de color purpura, no le dio mucha atención ni tampoco la detallo demasiado. La guardo de inmediato en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Luego se fijó en una botella con agua, unas servilletas y una pequeña taza de plástico que estaban encima de una mesita, las agarro y fue directamente con la gata que parecía tener la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Oye – Le llamo y esta la miro a los ojos nuevamente casi con ganas de llorar – Toma esto – Le abrió la botella y le ayudo a beber un poco del líquido – No lo tragues todo y bota algo aquí – Puso la taza al frente de ella y de inmediato boto algo de agua con sangre sobre el recipiente de plástico. Adora tomo una servilleta y suavemente pasaba por los delicados labios de la felina para limpiar el resto de sangre que aún mantenía. Catra parecía una niña pequeña siendo atendida por su hermana mayor, esto de cierta forma enternecía mucho a la rubia. Le recordaba a los días en los que tenía que cuidarla cuando se sobrepasa con la droga. No pudo evitar llevar su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de la gata para tocarla, sentir su delicada piel nuevamente.

Catra no opuso resistencia en ese momento, se sentía tan débil que ya ni ganas de repeler a la rubia tenía. Se dejó llevar por la tierna caricia de su ex novia tanto que cerró los ojos y sentía como sus dedos acariciaban su rostro. Parecía como en los viejos días, claro que ya era de un tiempo muy pasado… pero eran esos pequeños momentos que la gata recordaba con más cariño sobre la rubia.

-Oye… - Abrió los ojos la gata al escuchar el susurro de Adora - ¿Tienes más? – Catra delicadamente se separó de la mano de la rubia y busco como pudo entre su pantalón otra pequeña bolsa pero esta contenía un polvo blanco. La gata al mostrársela le fue arrebatada de inmediato por la de ojos azules quién sin dudarlo la guardo donde se encontraba la otra – Parece que viene alguien… mira, voy a gritarte muy fuerte – Explico Adora y la felina solamente pudo asentir como una niña obediente - ¡¿Cómo diablos pudiste?! ¡Eres una mierda, Catra! ¡Deberían echarte de aquí como sea!

_-¡Señorita Catra!_ – Gritaron desde afuera _– Abra la puerta, tenemos órdenes de realizar una inspección a su tráiler personal._

-Rápido ve y ábreles…

**Un rato después**

Catra ya estaba en las afueras de "Bright Moon" esperando un taxi que pidió hace un rato. Desde el drama con Glimmer no ha dejado de pensar en Adora que quizás se meta en problemas por haberla ayudado a salir pero conociéndola sabría que podría librarse de eso fácilmente. Estaba tan avergonzada con la rubia, le mintió descaradamente y ahora no solamente parecía que estaba muy enferma sino que la enana de pelo rosado se había dado cuenta que estuvo internada y se escapó. Esperaba al menos que no anduviera por ahí de chismosa diciéndole a todo el mundo acerca de eso, quizás si dañaría su ya maltratada reputación.

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, había escupido sangre hace un rato sin ninguna razón y eso sí era muy preocupante. Debía prestarle atención a eso antes de que se convierta en algo peor. Una vez llegó el taxi le toco la bocina para avisarle que subiera. Ya en el asiento trasero saco su celular y busco entre los contactos el número desde el que la llamo Adora la otra vez. No sabía si escribirle o no, quizás en ese momento estuviera teniendo una fuerte discusión con su novia por lo que había pasado… pero que va, al carajo… no iba a permitir que una niña berrinchuda la hiciera sentir inferior.

_"__Adora… gracias, no sabes cuánto aprecio lo que hiciste" _

No hubo respuesta, solo que al parecer el mensaje lo había recibido a su Whatsapp pero no lo había visto aún. Llegó finalmente a su tranquila morada, habían muchas cajas por doquier, se había encargado los últimos días en empacar todo para que el día de la mudanza nada saliera mal. Se recostó sobre el sofá pero esta vez no hay televisión, así que solo se dedicó a ver alguna tontería en Facebook. Noto que la página que creó Entrapta para ella estaba creciendo demasiado y sí, todavía le agarraba desprevenida para tomarle fotos pero ya no se molestaba como antes… de hecho, le gustaba. Miraba los comentarios y aunque algunos eran un tanto obscenos había varios que le motivaban y le halagaban de forma bonita.

De pronto le entro un mensaje, era del número de Adora:

_"__Nada de gracias, idiota. Recuerda que me prometiste ir al médico conmigo mañana" _

Catra solo soltó una pequeña risita y le respondió de inmediato:

_"__Sí, mamá… iré al doctor mañana" _

La felina esperaba tan siquiera un mensaje de despedida por esa noche, pero tendría que aguantarse, quizás Adora en este momento estuviera teniendo sexo con su novia… Ni bien ha pasado un día y ni bien conoce a Glimmer y ya la detesta ¿Cómo putas sabía todo acerca de ella? Ahora que se ha dado cuenta de su vida pasada lo más horrible que sucediera sería que anduviera de chismosa por allí hablando mal de ella. No estaba siendo su día, realmente, se levantó de su sofá y fue hasta el espejo del baño para revisar su ojo; comenzaba a hincharse.

Era viernes en la noche y mientras muchos estaban por allí de fiesta, la gata estaba nuevamente sobre su mueble con una enorme bolsa de hielo posada sobre el moretón que se causo horas atrás. En fin, supuso que sería una tranquila velada, no tuvo muchas ganas de cocinar, así que ordeno algo de comida rápida gracias a una aplicación.

Esperaba pacientemente la comida escuchando algo de música cuando la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada. Era un golpeteo un poco extraño, no pensaba que los repartidores de comida anduvieran tan desesperados. Una vez fue hasta el umbral, abrió y se quedó atónita ante la persona que estaba allí:

-Hola, gatita – Era Tung Lashor quién estaba mirándola fijamente. Catra se nervio hasta la medula de ver al gigante allí - ¿Qué te paso? – Se fijó en el moretón que tenía la felina en su rostro y esta trato de girar su cara para evitar que aquel horrible sujeto continuara reparándola – No importa, seguramente es algo de actores – Reía el tipo lagarto de su propio mal chiste.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Catra cuestiono con mucha cólera en su voz – Te he dicho que no vengas a mí casa.

-Ya sé, solo quería preguntarte como te fue con lo mío - ¿Se estaba refiriendo a la droga del otro día? Menos mal que Adora se quedó con esa cosa, de igual manera no quería tan siquiera probarla.

-La perdí – Fue lo único que respondió y de muy mala gana también.

-¡¿Cómo que la perdiste?! ¡Gata idiota! – Tung Lashor se molestó ante las palabras de la gata lo suficiente como para abrir más la puerta de la morena de un golpetazo. Catra se asustó de sobremanera, tanto que dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás. Aquel hombre noto que había asustado a su clienta y de inmediato se disculpó – Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que la ley tiene toda mi área rodeada y no he podido hacer dinero en forma para los jefes, aquello me tiene estresado – Se explicaba.

-¿Y? – Se cruzó de brazos la gata mientras le dirigía una mirada de completo repudio - ¿Quieres que te regale dinero o algo así? – Se burlaba del sujeto mientras este no parecía entender el chiste – Si es eso entonces estás cayendo muy bajo…

-No, no quiero que me regales dinero – Llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta y extrajo una bolsita pequeña con aquel polvo de color purpura y se lo enseño a la gata – Si me compras dos de estas podre cumplir mi cuota de hoy y no me van a cortar la cabeza…

-¿Ahora me obligas a comprar tu basura? – Arqueo una ceja con algo de fiera en su oración.

-Ya sé que no la probaste, por eso te niegas a comprarla… pero cuando te digo que esto es de primera calidad no te estoy mintiendo.

Catra no podía despegar la mirada de aquello, la curiosidad la estaba matando. Ese día planeaba inhalar un poco de lo suyo para relajarse… pero la novia de Adora había arruinado su plan de la noche con ese pequeño escándalo que hizo. Al parecer la vida no planeaba que la gata se recuperara pronto de sus vicios, todo lo contrario; cuando una droga se pierde otra llega tocando a la puerta de tu casa. La morena empezaba a temblar de la ansiedad, quería probar de aquello, tan solo un poco, ella es buena controlándose… o eso deseaba pensar… sus dientes rechinaban, de verdad que necesitaba relajarse después de todo lo que le sucedió ese día. Pero le estaría nuevamente mintiendo a la rubia, aun así ¿Qué es una mentira de la cual nunca se daría cuenta? Tampoco es que fuera a comentarle todo lo que hace, no, quizás antes sí, pero hoy por hoy cuando lo único que las unía era el trabajo no habría problema.

Tung Lashor continuaba mirándola con una sonrisa perturbadora en sus reptiles labios. Catra lo medito unos cuantos segundos más y le dijo exactamente lo que él quería escuchar:

-¡Bien! – Le arrebato aquella bolsa de la mano del hombre - ¿Cuánto vale?

-400 – Contesto de forma calmada.

-¡¿400?! – Catra estaba sorprendida del precio tan exorbitante de aquello - ¿Tiene polvo de unicornio o algo así? – Su sarcástico sentido del humor no se hizo esperar.

-Prueba un poco, si no te gusta te lo dejo en 300…

-Aún me sigue pareciendo muy caro – La gata solo suspiro de forma pesada – Bien, vamos a ver de qué se trata esta basura…

Catra convido a aquel sujeto a que entrara a su apartamento con un gesto que el de inmediato entendió. Se fijó que habían muchas cajas, parecía que se estaba mudando, eso le choco un poco. Si la gata se muda iba a perder a una de sus clientes más fieles. De igual forma la buscaría para continuar vendiéndole de aquellos productos "recreativos" que él poseía a la mano. Catra se sentó en su sofá y de su bolso saco una tarjeta, de las que tanto tenía allí para hacer ese tipo de cosas poco bien vistas. Puso un poco de aquel polvo en la punta de esta, exhalo un poco y de inmediato llevó aquello hasta su nariz.

Cuando Tung Lashor le dijo que era potente aquello… es porque lo era. Su nariz se entumesio al primer contacto que tuvo con esa pequeña muestra que estaba probando. No hizo un buen gesto, de hecho, en ese instante parecía no disfrutarlo. Solo la tarjeta y llevo su mano hasta el tabique para apretarlo con fuerza mientras esperaba que el efecto surgiera. Pasaron unos angustiantes segundos cuando de repente un choque eléctrico recorrió todo su sistema nervioso, abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron demasiado, su cuerpo parecía haberse desconectado de su cerebro porque no sentía nada de dolor ni quejas, de hecho, era como si estuviera cargada de energía nuevamente. Apretó un poco los cojines de su mueble o eso creía ella porque realmente los estaba era rasgando con sus garras. Comenzó entonces a vislumbrar y a ver con más detalles todo lo que la rodeaba, era como si sus cosas se estuvieran moviendo y el suelo con ellas.

-¡Wow! – Dijo la gata finalmente con una enorme y extraña sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Esto es lo máximo!

Sentía un enorme éxtasis por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera completa en un cien por ciento. Tung Lashor la miraba y no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa igual de perturbadora a la de la gata. Tanto era el placer que veía en ella que no pudo evitar no hacer lo mismo y de otro bolsillo extrajo una de las mismas bolsas pequeñas con el mismo producto. Echo un poco de eso en la parte plana de su dedo pulgar derecho y lo llevo hasta la nariz sintiendo la misma sensación de la felina.

-¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando! – Fue rápidamente hasta el lado de la gata para sentarse en el sofá - ¡Te dije que era lo mejor!

-¡Nadie te dijo que te podías sentar en mi sofá! – Le regaño mientras reía Catra - ¡Bah! ¡Qué importa! Jamás me había sentido así – Elogiaba aquel vil producto - ¡Ah! Siento que puedo hacer lo que sea.

-Tranquila, gatita – Le calmaba el reptil – Tampoco es para que te ondees diciéndole al mundo que estas drogada.

-Perdón, perdón – Se paró de su sofá y empezó a caminar sin sentido por toda la sala casi saltando – Es que es genial, sé que mi cuerpo está aquí pero mi mente en uffff – Tung Lashor parecía estar disfrutando del viaje que estaba teniendo la gata - ¡Necesito un trago! – Fue rápidamente hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y dando con buena suerte que habían dos latas de cerveza de su marca favorita aún allí. Tomo ambas y regreso hasta la sala donde estaba su proveedor favorito - ¡Piensa rápido! – Le arrojo una cerveza y con buenos reflejos el reptil la tomo sin mucho problema.

-Eso parece que te calmo, ¿no?

-¿Calmar? – Se sentó a su lado - ¡Estoy más eufórica que nunca! – Destapo su cerveza y empezó a beber de ella – Tuve un día jodido y esto es lo único bueno que me ha pasado.

-¿En serio? – Aquel sujeto hizo lo mismo y se llevó un trago a su garganta antes de continuar parlando – Creí que la vida de los famosos era fácil.

-Para nada – Se burlaba de su propia vida la felina entonces – Con decirte que antes de salir del trabajo por poco me agarran con tu producto en el bolso.

-¡¿Qué?! – Tung Lashor casi se atraganta con su cerveza ante la confesión de la gata – Pero no te agarraron ¿Cierto?

-Obvio no – Reía con más frenesí la gata, producto del efecto de la droga – Adora se la quedo para que no me pillaran…

-Adora… - El reptil no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordarla. Pequeñas memorias le llegaron a su mente – Recuerdo la primera vez cuando las dos se drogaron – Soltó una carcajada seca – Adora se echó a llorar y tú no parabas de decirle que no era culpa de los payasos extraterrestres – La gata por lo general no recordaba mucho de cuando estaba en esos estados, pero sí rememora el primer día que accedieron a comprarle droga a Tung Lashor para "probar" – Espero que siga siendo igual de traviesa que antes.

-Nah, para nada. Se volvió una amargada.

A Tung Lashor no le agradaba para nada drogarse con un cliente, por lo general siempre terminaba en un desastre para el comprador. Pero con la felina era distinto, la conocía desde hace años y le compraba desde hace mucho tiempo, se podría decir que a pesar de que la gata le atrajera de miles de formas jamás se ha atrevido a sobrepasarse con ella, no puede darse el lujo de perder a alguien como ella, menos en el mundillo en el cual estaba empezando a vivir: la fama. Esto era algo satisfactorio para él, si Catra le comentaba de eso a otros ricachones de "Bright Moon" le estaría abriendo las puertas para vender su producto a precios muy altos.

La noche pasaba sin que ambos se dieran cuenta. Sintieron como la garganta comenzaba a secarse de tanto hablar, pero no había más cerveza en el refrigerador de la felina… aunque eso no sería un problema. Le dio algo de dinero al reptil para que fuera por más y aunque no era "el chico de los mandados" no podía decirle que no a un rostro tan bello y tierno como el de Catra, claro, porque aun teniendo ese enorme moretón seguía siendo hermosa. No tardo mucho, a los pocos minutos volvió con una bolsa llena de latas de aquel líquido. Volvieron a probar de aquella droga y nuevamente el placer les inundo el cuerpo a los dos.

Casi era de madrugada, la gata sin querer en medio de la droga y la cerveza se quedó dormida sobre el hombro del sujeto. Tung Lashor tenía una oportunidad de aprovechar la situación, de poseer a Catra como le diera la gana… pero opto que lo mejor era que no. Había un pequeño fajo de billetes sobre la mesita de sala al lado de un montón de latas vacías. Conto el dinero y se fijó que habían tan siquiera 1500. Podría llevárselo todo, de igual a la gata con todo el dinero que quizás este ganando no le importaría. Pero también se dio cuenta que él era un dealer no un ladrón. Agarro lo que le debía la gata y se marchó de allí no sin antes dejarle la otra bolsa de su producto y el resto del dinero.

-Nos vemos, Catra – Se despidió a una dormida gata mientras salía del departamento.

-o-

-¡Catra! ¡Catra! – Tocaban la puerta de su apartamento con fuerza. La felina sintió aquello como si le estuvieran martillando la cabeza. Temblaba de la jaqueca tan horrible que tenía y su nariz, eso era lo peor, le ardía a cantaros y eso era toda una pesadilla - ¡Catra! Abre la puerta, ya llegaron por tus cosas – Reconocía la chillona voz de la pelimorada donde fuera.

Miro a la mesita frente a ella y se dio cuenta que había otra pequeña bolsita de aquel polvo purpura allí. La tomo deprisa y la guardo en su bolsillo, no iba a recoger las latas de cerveza, era mejor que pensaran que es una ebria a una drogadicta. Se levantó como pudo y finalmente abrió la puerta con un rostro de crudeza que de inmediato se notaba.

-Deja de gritar, Entrapta – Su voz era algo ronca – Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Huy… - La enana pelimorada sintió el fuerte aliento que tenía la gata y no pudo evitar hacerle mala cara – Parece que te divertiste anoche – Comentaba divertida.

-¿Y Scorpia? – Pregunto de mala gana la morena.

-Esta abajo con los sujetos que contrataste – Le explico – No quiso subir hasta que estés despierta.

-Bien, llámala… - Le dijo con algo de desgano – Yo iré a ducharme y a lavarme la boca mientras tanto.

Entrapta bajo hasta la calle para avisarle a Scorpia y a los trabajadores de Catra que podían subir. La felina estaba tratando de recomponerse en la ducha, mientras el agua fría le surcaba por todo su cuerpo para tratar de bajar la "fiesta" de anoche… ¿A eso se le podía llamar fiesta? ¡Estaba bebiendo con el sujeto que le vendía droga! ¿Más patética se puede ser? A veces le gustaría tener un amigo para tener ese tipo de actividades; obviamente la peliblanca y la enana nunca se prestarían para ello…

Mientras miraba su reflejo en el pequeño charco que se había hecho en su lavado se daba cuenta que tenía unas ojeras increíbles, su rostro casi estaba palideciendo de su color natural de piel y fuera de eso sus característicos iris bicolores estaban siendo difuminados por un tenue leve rojizo sobre ellos. Se veía patética, si Adora se diera cuenta de inmediato la detestaría por el resto de su vida y aunque no se han visto mucho los últimos días se podría decir que cuando lo hacen pareciera ser que ese muro de dos años sin hablarse se esfumara. Por Dios, le había ayudado a librarse de la droga que poseía en ese momento sin rechistar mucho, eso debía significar que aún le importaba. Soltó una risita inocentona para ella misma mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que tal vez… solo tal vez… ella pudiera volver a aceptarla en su vida. Pero había un problema; más bien un problema de pelo rosado.

Glimmer no iba a dejarla tranquila, eso era obvio. Trataría de hacer que la echen de allí como fuera, ya sea dejando en su remolque una tonelada de "Desierto Carmesí" o un montón de polvo purpura de Dryl…

Escucho como sus compañeras hacían una algarabía mientras movían sus cosas, tenía que salir de allí y poner algo de orden. Durante la jornada de mudanza no sucedía mucha cosa realmente, salvo pequeños chistes extraños que se hacían entre ellas o a los trabajadores. A veces molestaban a su enana amiga con el tema de Hordak; era obvio que algo sucedía entre esos dos, Entrapta pasaba mucho tiempo en el set charlando con él y al parecer el actor le seguía la corriente. Cuando tocaban ese hilo de conversación la enana de pelos morados no podía sonrojarse enormemente ante las declaraciones de sus amigas. Ella solo negaba todo, pero ante tal rubor en sus mejillas era muy delictiva su obviedad con el mayor.

Era casi el medio día y el celular de Catra había empezado a dar zumbidos. La felina lo tomo y al ver que eran mensajes de Adora casi se va para atrás.

_"__Te espero a las 3 en la zona centro, en el parque de luces" _

Catra había olvidado por completo que tendría que ir con la rubia al médico. Lo había olvidado por completo, lo peor no era eso; aún tenía su cuerpo intoxicado por la droga de Tung Lashor de la noche y parte de la madrugada. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por el doctor y decirle que no ha consumido nada? Tendría que ingeniárselas como fuera.

-Chicas, lo lamento mucho – Anuncio la felina a sus amigas – Yo, tengo algo muy urgente que hacer – Explico lo más fácil para que le creyeran.

-¿Qué es más urgente que tu mudanza? – Scorpia se cruzó de tenazas vigilando su extraño semblante – Por cierto… - No se había fijado bien por las ojeras de la gata, pero noto que su ojo amarillo estaba un poco hinchado - ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

-Eh… yo… - Tenía que decirle una mentira rápida – Me caí de cara en el baño ayer por la noche, no es nada grave – Trataba de sonar lo más relajada para que sus amigas no sospecharan – Miren, es enserio… tengo que reunirme con una familiar que está en la ciudad.

Tanto Scorpia como Entrapta se miraron un tanto desconcertadas… Catra odiaba a su familia o eso les había dicho tiempo atrás… algo no muy bueno estaba sucediendo.

-Catra… - Le hablo Entrapta - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No pasa nada, Entrapta – Quería que dejaran de cuestionarla por todo – Miren, en serio, esto es urgente ¿Sí? El chofer sabe dónde queda la casa – Iba explicando mientras iba hasta una de las bolsas que aún no habían bajado a la furgoneta y que contenía algo de ropa limpia – En la portería saben que vamos hoy así que les darán las llaves del departamento – A lo lejos les argumentaba lo más claro que podía mientras se iba cambiado de ropa.

Unos minutos después saldría la felina con ropa un poco más relajada, como si fuera a dar un paseo y un maquillaje leve, tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo larga y llevaba su fiel mochila con ella. Catra se despidió de ambas dándoles un beso en la mejilla y se largó de allí sin dar mucha explicación.

-¿Es raro que vaya a buscar una familiar? – Scorpia dijo – Ella los odia ¿No?

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es ella – A Entrapta ese tipo de comportamientos en la felina ya le parecían de lo más normal – Terminemos de una vez, no queda mucho – Dijo para ir a la habitación en la que se había cambiado la felina.

Entrapta estaba emocionada por terminar rápidamente e ir a conocer su nueva morada. Contaba los minutos para conocer lo que sería su "Hogar dulce hogar" una vez en la alcoba de la felina encontró la última bolsa que faltaba, al parecer saco algo de ropa de allí pero dejo la que tenía puesta durante el día tirada. Ella recogió tanto la blusa como el pantalón pero se percató de que algo cayó de uno de los bolsillos. Cuando se estiro hasta el suelo para recogerlo su rostro puso una mueca de terror al ver una bolsa pequeña con un polvo del mismo color de su cabello:

-¿Qué mierda…?

**Más tarde, ese día…**

Adora miraba por enésima vez su celular, había llegado una hora antes para encontrarse con la felina. Tuvo que mentirle a su novia de que iba a reunirse con su viejo profesor de teatro en "Fright Zone" para que le ayudara a pronunciar correctamente unas palabras que aún le dificultaba decir que estaban en el guion. Obviamente eso era falso, la rubia era muy buena actriz, no necesitaba de recibir nueva catedra de uno de sus viejos maestros, pero cuando se trataba sobre algo de su carrera Glimmer no reprochaba en nada.

La noche anterior habían discutido de forma frenética por lo sucedido con Catra. La pelirosa no paraba de recriminarle en la cara el porqué de sus acciones por defender a la felina ante algo que ella sabía que era muy obvio. La cruda verdad era que Adora podía permitir en ese momento que echaran a la gata lo más lejos y para siempre de "Bright Moon" pero en ese instante actuaba sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias de los actos de su ex. Si Glimmer se daba cuenta de que ella le ayudo también estaría en mucho riesgo su propia carrera.

No creía ya mucho en la redención de su vieja conocida, de hecho; le mintió en la propia cara y se burló de ella como quiso. Ha estado consumiendo, sí, pero da la curiosidad que al parecer lo tenía controlado porque anteriormente recordaba que Catra podía pasarse días y semanas enteras viviendo del aire y solo castigando su cuerpo con drogas y alcohol. La ha detallado y pudo notar que la esquelética figura que dejo en aquel centro en Plumeria había cambiado por un cuerpo más torneado y sensual para la felina. Aun se preocupa por ella, eso parece, lo suficiente como para pedirle una cita con un médico profesional y muy personal de Adora.

-El tráfico es una mierda – Sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado en la banca en la que estaba – Comienzo a odiar de a poco esta ciudad – Era Catra, tenía unas gafas de sol puestas, quizás era para que no se viera el moretón que se había dejado ayer – Perdón por hacerte esperar – Le dijo sin darle cara.

Adora pudo percibir el aroma natural de la felina, al parecer todavía seguía usando el mismo jabón para el cuerpo desde que estaban en la "Fright Zone" eso le trajo unas leves memorias a su cabeza, pero su cabello olía de forma distinta; al parecer lo que sí cambio fue la marca de Shampoo que usa, pudo percibir una esencia de vainilla que paseaba por su nariz.

-Al menos no fumaste… - Dijo Adora esperando una reprimenda por parte de la otra.

-Sí, obvio fume – Le replico con su tono sarcástico, ese que a ella le daba risa e ira al mismo tiempo en ocasiones antes – Dos paquetes para poder dormir bien.

-Catra…

-Claro que no, idiota – Seguía sin darle cara – Aunque ganas no me faltan… - Pasaron unos incomodos segundos de mero silencio en el cual las dos se robaban miradas. Adora pensaba que a pesar de que Catra fuera un completo caos también tenía la esperanza de que algún día dejaría de lado esos mal vicios que la han arrastrado por tantos años – Por cierto… ¿Quién es tu doctor?

-Es el padre de Glimmer, Micah – Respondió tranquilamente la rubia.

-¡¿Qué?! – La gata se levantó de su asiento y a través de sus gafas oscuras se podía ver la furia de esta – No basta con que se venga tu novia encima ahora también su papá.

-Tranquila – Le calmaba – Micah es un doctor respetado, Catra. Es prudente y siempre tiene la confidencialidad. No va a decirle nada a Glimmer y mucho menos a su madre…

-¿Por qué crees eso? – Catra comenzaba a exasperarse, necesitaba un cigarrillo para calmarse en ese momento antes de tener un ataque de ansiedad o algo así.

-Porque él no vive con ellas – Explicaba – Angella y él son separados desde hace años, así que no dirá que estuvimos allá… además… - Le miraba seriamente – Me lo prometiste, Catra.

Catra se quitó las gafas y miro a su ex novia con un rostro de pocos amigos:

-¿Vas a hablarme de promesas, Adora? – Soltó con un poco de veneno en su pregunta.

-No es el momento, Catra – Frunció el ceño – Tenemos que ir con Micah…

Se levantó de su puesto esperando que la gata la acompañara pero el agarre de la morena la detuvo:

-A mí me parece que es el momento – Se paró para estar casi a la altura de la rubia, claro, si fuera un poco más alta… quizás - ¿O tienes miedo de que te fotografíen conmigo?

-Catra, aquí no – Trataba de zafarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito - ¡Bien! – La gata no se iba a rendir tan fácil - ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

-¿A mí? – La soltó indignada – ¡Nada! Me haces prometerte estupideces cuando tú no fuiste capaz de prometer una sola cosa – Levanto su índice derecho casi a centímetros del rostro de la oji azul.

-¡No voy a discutir contigo en medio del parque! – Le dio la espalda a la felina – Esta bien – Suspiro con algo de rabia – Vamos con Micah, miremos a ver que tienes y luego tendremos esa charla que tenemos pendiente…

-o-

El consultorio de Micah no quedaba muy lejos y aunque la cita apenas la había programado en horas de la mañana el padre de Glimmer no podía rechazar a la novia de su hija. Tuvo que avisarle que era para una amiga cercana, pero confiaba en que el señor no fuera a decir ni una palabra a la pelirosa o a su ex mujer.

Catra estaba aburrida en aquel lugar, aunque su pequeña clínica estaba llena de excelentes y modernos aparatos no podía sentirse a gusto allí. De hecho comenzaba a ponerse un tanto nerviosa de que tuvieran que extraerle sangre. Las agujas le aterraban de sobremanera y aunque pareciera una mujer fuerte realmente le daba mucho miedo que la escanearan con esos extraños aparatejos.

Adora podía sentir la tensión de la felina desde su puesto, ambas estaban en el consultorio del doctor sin decirse palabra alguna. La rubia confiaba en que no fuera nada grave, de que se trataba de una simple gripe o algo así… pero la sangre y ver cómo le fallaban las piernas de un momento a otro le preocupaba.

Se oyó como se abría la puerta y entraba un sujeto de cabello negro con algunos mechones ya canosos y agarrado por una coleta, una prominente pero bien elegante barba y unos ojos del mismo color que los de Glimmer.

-Perdón, señoritas – Dijo mientras saludaba a Adora con la mano y a Catra le daba una pequeña palmadita en el hombro – Lamento la demora, pero tuve que hacer unos exámenes a una señora de edad ya algo avanzada – Sonreía el padre de Glimmer mientras se acomodaba en su puesto - ¿Cómo estás, Adora?

-Muy bien, Micah – Respondió esbozando una sonrisa - ¿Y usted qué tal?

-Bien – Suspiro un tanto cansado – No me gusta decir que he tenido mucho trabajo porque sería una mala señal de la salud en esta ciudad – Decía sonriente el sujeto – En fin, me dijiste esta mañana que necesitabas una cita para… ¿Catra, verdad? – Le dirigió la mirada a la felina y esta solo asintió de mala gana - ¿Puedes decirme de qué se trata?

-Solo es algo de tos… - Dijo la felina mirando a otro lado.

-¡Catra! – Le golpeo con su codo las costillas a la morena – Ayer estaba tosiendo mucho, con sangre – Micah solo se limitaba a escuchar mientras jugueteaba con la punta de sus dedos su barba – Luego, no lo sé… parecía que se iba a desmayar, le fallaron las piernas.

-Adora… como me vuelvas a golpear… - Decía la felina tratando de recomponer el aire.

-¿Hace cuánto tienes esta tos? – Indago Micah observando a la felina.

-Hace como un mes, poco antes de empezar a trabajar en "Bright Moon" – Finalmente explico Catra – No lo sé realmente…

-Está bien… ¿Cuántos cigarrillos te fumas al día? – Catra no podía no sentirse algo agobiada por preguntas así, le molestaba, pero era el trabajo del hombre.

-Al menos un paquete diario… - Adora la miraba con total rostro de desaprobación.

-¿Drogas? ¿Alcohol? – Continuaba haciendo preguntas muy personales frente a la rubia y aunque le encantaría negar aquello ya de ante mano sabía que Adora la desenmascaria. La felina solamente asintió en silencio mientras era observada por su compañera de set seriamente - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

-Ayer… - Susurro…

Adora solamente miro para otro lado mientras hacía mala cara, nuevamente le había mentido. Las orejas de Catra bajaron de ánimo después de dar aquella respuesta pues sabía que había estropeado las cosas con la rubia… otra vez…

-Bueno… - Pensó por unos instantes el mayor – Haremos unos exámenes ligeros, una muestra de sangre y una ecografía.

-¡¿Ecografía?! – Chisto de inmediato la felina – Oiga, doctor… no estoy embarazada.

-No lo sé – Reía el hombre de la inocencia de Catra – En eso no nos enfocaremos, es para observar tus pulmones, Catra. No te preocupes – Se levantó de su asiento – Iré a prepararme para tus exámenes, una enfermera vendrá por ti en unos minutos.

Aquel sujeto salió del consultorio y dejo a las dos jóvenes solas allí. Se notaba un ambiente súper tenso entre las dos, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablarse pero ya cierta felina conocía la razón.

-Adora… - La miro con un poco de culpa – Yo, enserio lo lamento…

-No importa, Catra – Ni siquiera le daba mirada alguna – Siempre es lo mismo contigo. No importa cuánto trate de preocuparme por ti, siempre haces lo que quieras – Llevo su mano hasta el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar pensar en la ira que la consumía – Debí haber dejado que Glimmer te encontrara esa porquería ayer.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?! – Catra empezaba a levantar su voz ya empezando a molestarse también - ¡Nadie te dijo que me ayudaras!

-¡Porque no quería que te echaran! – Adora ya no iba aguantar más lo que tenía por decir - ¡Porqué quiero verte florecer! ¡Maldición, Catra! – Se paró de su puesto molesta dándole la espalda a su ex novia - ¡Tienes un maldito potencial que desearía tener cualquier persona! Pero solo te empeñas en auto joderte a ti misma… - Se volteo para ver el rostro culpado de la felina – Eres mejor actriz que yo, eso lo sé… y cuando me di cuenta que ibas a volver pensé en unos momentos en tratar de hacer que te sacaran. Pero no podía ser así contigo – Sus ojos azules, tan determinantes y dominantes pasaron a tornarse tristes al ver los orbes bicolores de su compañera – Mereces esta oportunidad…

Catra no inmutaba palabra alguna, ella en parte tenía razón; en lo de auto sabotearse era muy buena haciéndolo. Las cosas a pesar de todo estaban marchando bien para la felina, pronto saldría de esa pequeña clínica para ir a ver su nuevo hogar junto a sus amigas, tenía un buen empleo, un papel digno para ella… pero… ¿Por qué sentía que no lo merecía? ¿Por qué sentía que en algún momento todo se iría a pique? Tanto positivismo, tanta buena vibra que estaba emanando la rubia le hacía sentir un poco incomoda. Adora arriesgaba mucho por ella, no tenía por qué hacerlo ¿Aun sentirá algo por ella? Dentro de la gata estaba esa leve esperanza de que quizás la rubia todavía sienta aunque sea algo pequeñito por ella. No deseaba arruinar su relación con Glimmer, a pesar de todo y aunque le dolería admitirlo… se veían felices.

-Disculpen… - Hablaban mientras abrían la puerta - ¿Catra? – Era una enfermera, era obvio por su uniforme todo blanco y holgado. La felina asintió y ella amablemente le dijo – Ya todo está listo, puedes venir y no olvides de ponerte esta bata blanca – Le paso un ropaje de clínica y ella le recibió.

Catra miraba aquella túnica de mala manera, de igual no le importo. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin importarle que su ex novia estuviera allí. Adora de inmediato su rostro se puso del mismo color que los tomates al ver el trasero de la felina; tenía una bonita tanga de color granate como ropa interior que hacía verle parte de su redondo y bien torneado trasero.

-¡Catra! – Se tapó los ojos para no caer en la tentación de seguir morboseando a su ex novia.

Catra dio media vuelta un poco desinteresada y al ver a la rubia así de inmediato se disculpó:

-Perdón, olvidaba que no somos nada – Vuelve a subir su pantalón rápidamente – Pero si no quieres ver te puedes ir, ¿no?

Obviamente, Adora quería ver… sí, pero por mera curiosidad de como estaría el cuerpo de Catra hoy en día. Aunque la ha visto con el atuendo de la serie y se ve exquisitamente provocativa, no pensaba que desnuda pudiera estar aún mejor. "¡Toc! ¡Toc! Tierra llamando a Adora… Glimmer no creo que se ponga muy contenta de saber que le ves el trasero a tu ex novia" pensaba la rubia mientras salía despacio de la oficina de Micah.

Recordó los días en los que ese tipo de acciones por parte de la felina, le encantaba cambiarse de ropa frente a ella solo para causar ese tipo de reacciones con ella. Desearia a veces pensar de que sería su vida si aún continuara con Catra, quizás estaría en un derrumbe emocional o tal vez serían felices las dos. Algo era seguro, Adora todavía seguía preocupándose por la gata, sí, era muy obvio… pero sentía que quizás era un arma de doble filo, tal vez ella aproveche aquello para utilizarla más adelante y eso era algo que de verdad la joderia de muy mala manera.

Catra salió de la oficina de Micah con aquella bata puesta, se veía tan tierna así. Adora necesitaba calmar sus hormonas si no quería meterse en problemas. Todavía tenían una charla pendiente del pasado con ella, esperaba que al menos pudieran hablar civilizadamente luego de todo esto sin necesidad de insultarse la una a la otra.

**Unas horas después…**

A la felina todo esto le estaba pareciendo una completa tortura, eran casi las 6 de la tarde y estaba comenzando a oscurecerse. Sus amigas ya debían estar en la nueva casa organizando y ella todavía encerrada en esa clínica que aunque era de cierta forma amañadora ya no deseaba continuar más allí. Paso desde exámenes con una maquina extraña a que le chuzaran el antebrazo con una jeringa para extraerle sangre, cosa que no solamente odiaba, sino que le tenía fobia.

Aun así parecía ser optimista, con Adora a su lado haciéndole chistes malos y juegos de palabras absurdos se le iba yendo el tiempo. También confiaba en que las cosas salieran bien y que lo de ayer fue un somero susto pequeño y ya. Después de terminar todo lo que le pusieron por delante para ser examinada le dieron un descanso y le avisaron que podía esperar los resultados en unos minutos en la oficina de Micah, para agilizar más el proceso y que no tuvieran que esperar hasta la semana entrante por ellos. Ambas estaban impacientes, se les notaba; la rubia estaba todavía más ansiosa que la propia Catra quién solo tenía un rostro sereno y neutral. En ese momento, la de ojos azules no lo creía tan pertinente, pero de a poco fue acercando sus dedos hasta los de la morena.

La felina sentía como las yemas de su ex novia se iban tocando de a poco su mano, quería apartarlos o al menos quitar su extremidad de las cercanías de los dedos de Adora. Pero fue algo instintivo, algo que le nació de repente porque entrelazo sus dedos con los de la rubia y después se fijó en que la rubia mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios; esto de inmediato provoco una infinidad de emociones dentro de Catra, tanto así, que su rostro se ruborizo al sentir el contacto con ella de buena forma en mucho tiempo.

Al parecer un giro del destino tenía planeado volver a tenerlas juntas; claro, no de la misma forma, pero sí de buena manera. Catra pensaba en esos instantes en que quizás ha sido una idiota todos estos años con la rubia y de eso no se sentía para nada orgullosa. Si lo que Micah tuviera que decirle fuera bueno o malo lo tomaría con seriedad solo por su bien y salud… claro y para lograr que Adora vuelva a estimarla como en antaño.

Escucharon como se abría la puerta y de inmediato Adora se soltó de su agarre. Era entendible, era el padre de Glimmer quién la estaba estudiando después de todo, verla agarrada de la mano con su ex novia quizás no era bueno ante sus ojos ni aunque él lo supiera y aunque Micah fuera un hombre confiable… seguía siendo la pelirosa su hija y él no podía negarse a decirle mentiras a ella. El hombre entro con un semblante medio serio. Fue hasta su escritorio y después de sentarse en su silla puso un sobre de manila gigantesco sobre la mesa y miraba un poco triste a las dos mujeres que tenía frente a él…

-Y bueno, Catra – Hablo de forma neutral - ¿Quieres que te lo diga personalmente o deseas que Adora este contigo?

Eso no era nada bueno… la rubia pensaba que se trataba de alguna jugarreta de parte del hombre… si era eso, le gustaba charlar pesado.

-Yo quiero escuchar… - Dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos a Micah – Claro, si Catra está de acuerdo…

La felina solo asintió apretando sus labios mientras miraba un tanto preocupada a Adora.

-Bueno… - Micah empezó a sacar las ecografías que le hicieron unas horas atrás – Catra, quiero que me escuches atentamente ¿Está bien? – Cuando Micah le mostro aquellas fotografías de su interior noto que sus pulmones no parecían tener el característico smog producido por la nicotina… ¿De verdad eran de ella? - ¡Estas en perfecta salud! – Micah esbozo una enorme sonrisa, lo que durante unos segundos sintió un enorme alivio la felina.

-Micah… - Adora le interrumpió - ¿Estás seguro de que son de ella? – Adora tomo aquellas ecografías con mucho atrevimiento y esto provocó cierta molestia en la felina – Catra fuma desde que la conozco, es imposible que tenga los pulmones así…

-¿No escuchaste al doctor, Adora? – Catra le reprocho de inmediato - ¡Estoy bien! ¡No sé porque tan preocupada! – Se cruzó de brazos mientras le mandaba una mirada filosa a su compañera.

-Pero es que… - Adora continuaba dudosa tras el análisis de Micah, comenzó a sospechar de que su doctor de confianza a veces podía llegar a equivocarse.

-Adora, Adora – Le calmo el hombre tras notar cierto escepticismo por parte de la rubia – Revise estas ecografías al menos durante una hora, no hay nada malo en ella… - Señalo a Catra mientras esta triunfante sonreía de oreja a oreja – Pero si tienen dudas podemos volver a hacer las pruebas el lunes.

-¡Ni loca! – De inmediato se negó la gata – Ya con esto se da por terminado el tema – Ella se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar - ¡Muchas gracias, Micah! Fue un placer.

-¡Catra! ¡Espera! – Adora salió a la par con ella mientras trataba de alcanzar el rápido paso de aquella mujer mitad gato.

**Una hora antes…**

Los exámenes de Catra habían finalizado y mientras la felina se quitaba aquella horrenda bata de enfermo; Micah, desde el puesto donde manejaba la máquina de ecografías le pedía amablemente a su enfermera un favor:

-Elize, puedes por favor revelar estas ecografías y ponerlas en un sobre – Le sonreía el hombre – Por ahí derecho puedes hacer lo mismo con las de la paciente anterior, Rita.

-¡Por supuesto, Doctor Micah! – La joven asintió entusiasmada de que su superior le tuviera la confianza para llevar a cabo tal tarea.

Durante unos minutos, la enfermera estaba hacia su labor y noto algo muy preocupante sobre la gata; sus pulmones estaban completamente negros, de hecho había un pequeño punto desde la entrada de aire que ella de inmediato dedujo que se trataba de un tumor menor. Puso aquellas fotos de lado y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con las de la paciente anterior quién esta si poseía unas bolsas de aire lo suficientemente sanas.

Una vez terminó, se percató de que ya no le quedaban sobres de manila cerca. Tendría que ir hasta el almacén y buscar dos para ambas pacientes. A pesar de ser una buena enfermera era un tanto olvidadiza, eso era un problema que debía corregir si quería continuar en aquella clínica. Así que para no olvidar de quién era cada examen en su mano derecha llevaba las de Catra y en la izquierda las de la otra paciente.

Mientras bajaba y observaba el pasillo sin querer se distrajo con una pequeña ave que se había posado sobre una de las ventanas; era muy bonita, jamás había visto un pájaro así de colorido y de pico tan puntiagudo. Tan entontada iba que sin querer había chocado con una extraña mujer. Las fotografías cayeron al suelo mezclándose unas con las otras, ella de inmediato se dispuso a recogerlas mientras era ayudada por aquella persona con la cual choco unos segundos atrás:

-¡Lo lamento mucho! – Se notaba una voz de una adulta mayor. La enfermera levanto la vista y se fijó de qué se trataba de una anciana un poco encorvada de enorme cabellera blanca y unos lentes súper grandes.

-¡No! ¡No hay problema! – Elize le calmaba mientras aquella anciana estaba como loca revolviendo aún más las ecografías – Los accidentes pasan.

-Sí, pero lo lamento mucho, muchachita – La anciana le termino de colaborar con aquello y le poso las ecografías de buenos pulmones en la mano derecha de la joven – De igual forma, no quería molestar…

-No, no es ninguna molestia – Recupero la compostura con las fotos en ambas manos. La anciana solo reverencio para continuar con su camino mientras Elize seguía con su viaje hasta el almacén.

Una vez allí puso las "ecografías" de Catra en un punto donde no pudiera olvidarlo y extrajo de un estante pequeño dos sobres de manila.

-A ver… como era… - La mujer introdujo las fotos que tenía en su mano izquierda primero – Las de la izquierda son de la otra paciente y las derechas… - Miro el resultado de la felina y fue hasta ellos para envolverlos en aquel sobre – Y los de la derecha son de Catra…


	4. Siendo querida

**Con sinceridad no pensé que me fuera a expresar tanto. Bueno, no importa. Si ven fallas de horrografía ahí me disculpan :) **

**Una hora después…**

-¡Catra, espera! – Le detuvo Adora mientras ya la felina se encontraba afuera tratando de tomar un taxi - ¡¿Estás satisfecha con el resultado?! – Indagaba preocupada la rubia - ¡Catra, tosiste sangre ayer! – Le explicaba de forma angustiada.

-¡Ya hice lo que querías, Adora! – Ese tema le estaba empezando a tocar ya coronilla a la felina – Vinimos donde tu médico y él dice que estoy muy bien – Catra trataba de parar un taxi de inmediato para salir de allí hacia su nuevo hogar. Pero el fuerte agarre de la rubia le bajo el brazo para que dejara de buscar una salida - ¡Adora, ya suéltame!

-¡No! No hasta que escuchemos una tercera opinión, Catra – Le sonaba más a suplica que a un favor – Catra, enserio… deberíamos volver el lunes o ir a otro lugar, lo que quieras.

Catra llevo su mano hasta el puente de su nariz para masajearlo y calmarse ante la insistencia de la rubia. Eso ya le parecía excesivamente ridículo; no iba a volver a dejar que un sujeto por más diplomas y doctorados que tenga volviera a manosearla para "examinarla" no, eso no durante un buen tiempo.

-Adora ¿No tienes que volver con tu noviecita? – Le pregunto con mucha molestia en su voz. Cosa que Adora no lo tomo de buena manera porque de inmediato la miro con un rostro un poco decepcionado.

-Creí que tendríamos "esa" conversación… - Comento Adora mirando hacia otro lado entonces.

A pesar de que sí, era cierto, necesitaban hablar y dejar de una vez por todas sus diferencias para continuar trabajando en un ambiente sano… pero estamos hablando de Catra, con ella las cosas nunca se sabían que giro darían.

-¿Y de qué vamos a hablar, Adora? ¿De cómo fue que me encerraste en ese horrendo lugar para largarte con tu "brillitos"? – Adora abrió los ojos como un par de platos y sorprendida al escucharla decir eso - ¿O fue por qué te diste cuenta de que era un estorbo en tu grandiosa carrera? - ¡Boom! Era la bomba que no esperaba escuchar la rubia en ese momento. Catra de por si tomo las decisiones de la oji azul contra ella, era lógico, es; ¡Catra! ¡La reina del drama!

-Contigo no se puede… - Bufo molesta, ni siquiera sabía porque se tomó la molestia en primer lugar de volver a tocar el tema.

-¡No, no, no, no! – Le decía mientras reía de forma un tanto incomoda - ¡Vamos, dime tu razón! – Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de su ex novia con algo de cinismo.

Adora no iba a caer en su tonto juego de manipulación nuevamente. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de la actitud que estaba tomando la gata ese día, más cuando ha estado tan preocupada por el "resultado" los doctores también pueden equivocarse, son humanos… aunque hay algunos que son mitad bestia de algo, pero ese no era el caso.

Catra no iba a quedarse toda la noche esperando una respuesta. El primer taxi que alcanzo a ver le estiro el brazo para que se detuviera y de inmediato lo hizo. Adora quería detenerla, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos hacerlo, hacer que no se subiera a aquel vehículo. Pero se retuvo, ella no era nadie en la vida actual de la felina como para impedirle hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero aunque Adora no lo supiera, Catra sí quería que la detuviera en ese preciso momento. La gata ni tenía planeado regresar y ver su nueva morada, no, nada de eso. Ya que le habían dicho que estaba en perfecta salud iba a despilfarrar su juventud como nunca antes lo había hecho, quizás unas cuantas copas en su bar favorito que no visita desde que empezó a trabajar en "Bright Moon". Pero estaba titubeando de subir o no a aquel taxi… Adora con un rostro un poco triste había dado media vuelta para emprender su camino a casa. La gata al notarla así solo puso los ojos en blanco y dio un enorme suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi y se disculpaba por no tomarlo.

-¡Hey, Adora! – Le llamo a varios metros que iba ya la rubia. Se acercó a ella con un rostro diferente al que tenía y con una leve sonrisita en su felino rostro le propuso - ¿Una cerveza?

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…**

Entrapta terminaba de organizar sus cosas en su nuevo departamento. No llevo mucho, solo su ropa y su viejo ordenador, esperaba que para el lunes pudiera ir a reclamar el nuevo que encargo el día anterior con Hordak… ¡Ay, Hordak! Era un tipo que desde que se le veía era muy extraño, emanaba cierto aire de peligro y desconfianza debido a su cadavérico rostro pero una vez que se le conocía era… perfecto… o al menos para la pelimorada. No deseaba sino que fuera lunes para volver a entablar una amistosa conversación con él.

Se estaba volviendo muy sociable con todas las personas de aquel lugar, cosa que anteriormente le era difícil. Sus dos únicas amigas que ha tenido han sido Catra y Scorpia y eso porque fueron ellas quienes se acercaron en primer lugar a saludarla cuando entro a trabajar para Shadow Weaver. Resulta que en aquel departamento había una alcoba a parte de las dos principales, era muy amplia pero al parecer era para guardar cosas del aseo personal o para limpiar la casa, la pelimorada se las ingenio lo suficiente como para hacerlo su cuarto personal. Una vez salió de su habitación, fue hasta la sala que ya Scorpia estaba terminado de decorar con algunos cuadros que se llevó de su casa, obviamente la mueblería y la mayoría de electrodomésticos eran de Catra; pero siendo su mejor amiga no creía que fuera a poner problema de cómo era que quería que acomodaran las cosas…

Pero aún continuaba pensando en lo que se encontró por la mañana: la bolsa con ese polvo de casi el mismo color de su cabello. Había escuchado hablar de esa cosa anteriormente, era una especie de droga muy potente… ¿Acaso Catra la usa? Bueno, estaba en su pantalón, es obvio que la consume ¿Pero a qué medida? Ha llegado a escuchar casos donde se han muerto de sobredosis, esperaba en su ser que la felina no fuera dependiente de aquello… pero eso le hizo saber algo que no conocía de ella, algo muy íntimo y que a la larga no deseaba tocar con ella. Esperaba en algún momento charlar con ella sobre eso… pero por el momento era mejor dejar el tema ahí.

Quizás Catra no recordó eso y lo dejo sin querer en su prenda, apenas la agarro simplemente fue hasta el baño y tiro aquello por el inodoro, que se droguen las ratas es mejor a que se drogue su amiga. ¿Debería hablar con Scorpia sobre eso? Tal vez ella lo sepa, solo que jamás lo comenta…

Scorpia había salido hasta el balcón para divisar la ciudad, era un piso muy alto y había que aprovechar la vista que la vida les había dado. Mientras disfrutaba del suave viento nocturno sintió como su pequeña amiga se puso a su lado para animar más su momento.

-¿Crees que Catra esté bien? – Entrapta le pregunto así como de la nada – Es decir, van a ser casi las 9 y aún no ha llegado…

-¿Eh? – Scorpia se sorprendió un poco – Claro que está bien, es Catra – Bufo mientras reía – Ella sabe cuidarse.

-¿Le creíste eso de que iba a estar con una familiar? – La pelimorada tenía particularmente en ese momento conocer un poco más de la felina.

-… - La mitad escorpión no dijo alguna palabra al instante, más bien pensaba en una ingeniosa respuesta – Puede ser. Catra es impredecible y lo sabes…

-Pero tú la conoces más – Se recostó sobre las barandas – Yo a duras penas sé que no le gusta el atún… cosa rara, siendo una gata – Entrapta apretó los labios, tenía que hablar de aquello con Scorpia sin que sintiera que era molesto para la más grande – Oye, Scorpia… ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

La más alta abrió los ojos con un leve rostro de preocupación, solo asintió ante la petición de su amiga.

-Hoy… - La enana no sabía cómo confesárselo sin que se molestara por ello, en todo caso, Catra también era su amiga… y ya no tenía la prueba a su mano – Hoy encontré algo raro en la ropa de Catra.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, no estoy 100% segura de que era… puede ser otra cosa – Reía nerviosamente, comenzaba a arrepentirse de aquello.

-¿Qué encontraste, Entrapta? – Scorpia le pregunto en un tono ya casi molesto por aquello. La pelimorada solamente llevaba su mano hasta su cuello para bajar algo el estrés.

-Bueno… - Suspiro de forma pesada – No quiero ser chismosa, Scorpia, por favor no lo tomes así – Le suplicaba – Pero esta mañana mientras recogía la ropa que Catra dejo me encontré con algo parecido a una droga – La chica escorpión llevo sus tenazas hasta su boca para taparla sorprendida de lo que su compañera le confesaba - ¡Mira! No sé si es o no lo que creo que es…

-¿Pero tú dices que parece que era droga?

-Sí, pero puede ser otra cosa… - Le trataba de relajar – Como te digo, puedo estar equivocada…

-Entrapta, lo que dices es muy serio… - Scorpia comenzaba a preocuparse más y más de lo que la enana le decía – Eso explica porque cambia de humor tan rápido durante el día…

-¡Scorpia! – Sus cabellos agarraron a una anonada chica escorpión entre sus hebras moradas – Puedo estar equivocada, puede que sea algo que ella necesita o no sé… - Entrapta comenzaba a sonar cada vez más desesperada, no fue buena idea decirle aquello a su amiga.

-No, no, no – Se soltó como pudo de sus cabellos y fue hasta la alcoba que habían preparado para la felina.

Entrapta veía como aquella grandulona entraba como si nada a la alcoba de Catra y comenzaba a revisarle los cajones a lo que de inmediato la pelimorada como pudo la detuvo. Forcejearon unos instantes mientras la enana le gritaba:

-¡No puedes hacer esto, Scorpia! ¡Es la pieza de Catra!

-¡Entrapta ya déjame! – Se soltaba como podía Scorpia mientras era arrastrada hacia afuera de la habitación de la felina.

-¡No! – Entrapta con todas sus fuerzas la tiraba hacía afuera - ¡Sabia que no debía contarte!

-¡Es nuestra amiga! – Le explicaba.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! – Con más fuerza de la que creía tener la tiro hasta afuera y cerro de inmediato el cuarto de Catra con llave - ¡Pero no podemos invadir su privacidad de esa manera! Si ella no ha querido contarlo es porque se siente mal de hacerlo – Trataba de calmar a la gigante – No podemos solo ir a su cuarto y esculcar si tiene más o no.

-¿Y qué sugieres? Si Catra es drogadicta hay que ayudarla – Se levanto Scorpia del suelo y parecía dirigirse nuevamente a la habitación de la felina. Pero unos vivos y violentos cabellos le detuvieron de inmediato - ¡Entrapta!

-Scorpia… mírame – Le pedía amablemente – Vamos a esperar a que vuelva, vamos a hablar con ella tranquilamente y quizás solo sea un malentendido… ¿Vale?

Scorpia no parecía muy segura de las palabras de la enana. Pero era obvio que no iba a entrar a esa habitación de forma sencilla. Solamente asintió con el ceño fruncido y se dedicaron las dos a esperar a la felina para encararla sanamente y como es debido.

**Mientras tanto… en un pequeño bar**

Adora había accedido a la invitación de Catra. Por su mente todavía estaba la idea de que quizás Micah se equivocó y le dio un resultado que no era de ella. Hasta los mejores pueden equivocarse, pero por unas horas dejaría eso de lado; ya buscaría la manera de convencer a la felina para hacerse otros exámenes. Pero no era momento de que su cabecita divagara por aquellas posibilidades, no, nada de eso. Estaba hasta pasando un agradable rato con su ex novia por así decirlo, al menos no se decían cosas grotescas ni trataban de herirse con sus palabras. No, de hecho… estaba todo saliendo bien.

Al parecer Catra había encontrado dos fieles amigas durante el tiempo en las que la rubia no estuvo con ella. Hablaba bien de ellas, de lo leales y confiables que eran y eso en parte le provocaba un poquitín de celos, pero no de esos que son enfermizos y tóxicos, más bien… eran de que ella no tuviera de ese tipo de amistades hoy en día. Extrañaba a ratos la época en "Fright Zone" donde eran ella y la felina con su pequeña pandilla: Lonnie, Kyle y Rogelio. Sabía que Rogelio dejo la actuación y se dedicó a representar a promesas después, tanto así, que fue el mismo sujeto quién la recomendó a "Bright Moon" Es una pena que después partieran caminos, pero al menos terminaron bajo buenos términos. De Lonnie y Kyle… sinceramente no sabía mucho o más bien nada. Se podía pensar que la única que estaba triunfando era ella y bueno, ahora mismo; la felina, claro si no lo arruinaba.

De vez en cuando le robaba algunas miradas a su acompañante, se fijaba que todavía tiene esa extraña forma de agarrar el cuello de la cerveza con su dedo índice y anular y dejar los otros disponibles para fumar, claro que en ese momento no lo hacía, no después del susto de ayer.

-Y bueno… ya que estás "sana" – Hizo comillas en su última palabra - ¿Planeas volver al cigarrillo?

-Adora, apenas lo deje ayer – Rodo los ojos molesta con la pregunta – No es algo que dejes de la noche a la mañana tan fácil… de hecho, se me antoja mucho uno – La miraba de forma picarona mientras la rubia entrecerraba sus ojos molesta ante su último comentario – Es broma, broma – Se reía ante la expresión de Adora – Vaya que si eres toda una reina del drama – Se llevaba el pico de la botella a sus labios para ingerir más del líquido - ¿Hasta qué horas te dieron permiso de salir hoy?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Adora arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta de la felina.

-Sí… ¿Qué a qué horas vuelves con tu novia?

-No lo sé… - Era cierto, tenía que regresar con Glimmer pronto, pero el día de ayer fue un poco difícil para ella apenas llegaron a su casa – No la hemos estado pasando bien, Catra.

-¿Me vas a echar la culpa?

-¿Debería? No… no es tu culpa… - En parte todo ese carrusel de momentos difíciles con la pelirosada han empezado porque Adora jamás fue sincera con ella con respecto a su pasado – Catra, no ha sido fácil para mí todavía asimilar que estas de regreso de una u otra forma a mi vida – Comenzaba a sincerarse finalmente – Y toda esta situación con ella ha sucedido porque bueno… yo no he sido sincera con ella tampoco.

-¡Wow! – La felina soltó un sonido de burla a la rubia – Parece que Adora es una mentirosa – Sonreía de forma tonta y eso provoco en la oji azul una leve sonrisa que trato de ocultar con la botella de su cerveza – De todas maneras, estás con una enana malhumorada y berrinchuda.

-No le digas así, además, tampoco es que seas muy alta, Catra – Eso sí le dio justo en el ego a la felina que sin querer rasgo un poco la etiqueta de la botella para hacerla bolita y arrojársela a la cara a su compañera – Sabes… ¿Me gustaría saber si después de que rompimos encontraste más parejas? – La morena por poco se atraganta con su bebida al escuchar eso – Bueno… - Adora miro hacia otro lado tratando de evitar que su sonrojo la delatara – Eres muy atractiva, cualquiera puede estar contigo ¿no?

¿Cómo le iba a decir Catra que no ha estado con nadie más después de que terminaron? Que ha pasado dos años pensando en ella casi todos los días y que incluso se ha tocado imaginándola a su lado. No, no podía aparentar ser tan patética y decirle que ha pasado con despecho controlado todo ese tiempo.

-Claro… - Catra miro hacia otro lado respondiéndole – Ya sabes… - No tenía ni idea de cómo continuar con su pequeña farsa.

-Es mentira ¿Cierto? – Ahora era Adora quién estaba tomando la delantera en la conversación - ¿No me has podido olvidar o algo así?

Las mejillas de Catra se tornaron de un color casi de la misma tonalidad de la mesa de aquel bar: Rojo.

-¡Cla… claro que sí! – Sí, era obvio que estaba mintiendo – He tenido muchas relaciones, solo que no me duran. ¿Por qué tan interesada en eso?

-Solo quería saber…

-No… - Adora miraba a su ex novia en ese momento, se percató que sus orejas estaban caídas, es así como se pone cuando se siente medio avergonzada de algo – No he tenido a nadie más – Hizo una mueca que enterneció de inmediato a la rubia, a veces la felina podía ser mansa y dócil cuando se lo proponía y eso era algo que la ojiazul le gustaba mucho en sus días con ella - ¡Bien! ¡Búrlate si quieres, Adora! Soy un fracaso consiguiendo pareja ¿Feliz?

-Oye, no te estaba juzgando, Catra – Le calmaba – Solo era curiosidad…

-No todos en Etheria tenemos la oportunidad de encontrar a una "Glimmer" ¿Sabes? – Bueno, el buen ambiente comenzaba a quebrarse de a poco – Tú fuiste mi primer amor verdadero, mi primera experiencia sexual fue contigo, todo lo hacía contigo… - Catra se mordía los labios y aguantaba las fuerzas para no derramar lágrimas frente a la rubia – No quiero enamorarme otra vez de alguien y que me jodan de esa manera, por eso no he conseguido pareja…

Adora no tenía ni idea de cómo sentirse, estaba mal de recordar que en parte la felina tenía razón. Pero no podía ya arrepentirse de lo que hizo. Tenía que dejar todo el asunto finalizado con la gata de una vez por todas si quería continuar con una sana relación con Glimmer. Durante los últimos días no ha tenido ni cinco de idea de cómo es que se siente; a veces, desde que volvió a ver a Catra de frente ha deseado con volver a tenerla, muy en el fondo eso sí. Pero no sabía si solo eran deseos mundanos o si quizás se trataba de algo más… algo que ha estado escondiendo.

-Bésame… - Le pidió Adora con un rostro muy neutral y esto provoco que la felina casi se fuera de espaldas.

-¡¿Qué?! – Catra golpeo la mesa un poco ofendida - ¿Qué te bese?

-Sí ¿No tienes problemas, verdad? – Los ojos azules de la rubia miraban de forma fija a los bicolores de su compañera en ese momento qué trataba de medio asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo - ¿Por qué te sorprende? De igual tenemos que hacer escenas así ¿No?

En parte la rubia tenía razón, el lunes serían sus primeras escenas juntas… pero era sábado, estaban solo "charlando" ¿O acaso se tratara de algo más?

-Adora… - Se rascaba la cabeza apenada - ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-No hay mucha gente aquí, podemos hacerlo tranquilas… ¿No lo crees? – Catra se estaba derritiendo, no, mejor dicho muriendo por hacerlo… pero ¿por qué sentía que era una muy mala idea?

-Yo… Adora… la verdad no sé si sea bueno hacer…

La rubia no le dejo terminar, porque de inmediato la agarró del cuello de su blusa y la llevo de forma brusca hasta sus labios. Catra estaba casi petrificada de sentir el contacto de los rosados labios de su ex nuevamente, ya se le había olvidado como era que se sentían… Por unos segundos las dos permanecieron inmovibles, quizás era porque la felina no parecía corresponder de manera correcta al beso de la rubia. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y comenzó a dejarse llevar por ella.

Con despacio, comenzó a abrir su boca para saborear los labios de la rubia, cosa que al instante Adora no dudo en corresponderle como era debido. Sentía como la morena relamía suavemente sus labios con los de ella, hacía tiempo no besaba a alguien, entonces quizás por unos instantes se entorpecía y perdía el vaivén de sus besos, pero para eso estaba Adora; para volver a instruirla. A un compás más lento, podían ambas saborearse la una a la otra. La de ojos azules comenzaba a notar como su corazón palpitaba más rápido con cada segundo que pasaba juntando sus labios con los de la felina, sentía como los recuerdos que pasaron juntas le regresaban a su cabeza, estaba comenzando a gustarle volver a saborear a Catra de esa forma, si ese iba a convertirse en su trabajo estaba más que agradecida de que sucediera bajo esas condiciones.

La rubia llevo su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de la felina para acariciarla con suavidad. Catra estaba sumida por completo en relamer una y otra vez los labios de su compañera ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado deseando que aquello volviera a suceder? Parecía estar metida en una especie de sueño del que no quería despertar, la mera idea de volver a tener a la rubia en esa situación la estaba excitando de sobremanera, tanto que sin permiso trato de introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la rubia y esta al sentir aquello la detuvo de inmediato.

Separándola veía la tierna cara de extrañeza de la felina, parecía como un niño que acababan de regañar:

-Vamos despacio, Catra – Le pidió Adora de forma amable – Solo quería saber una cosa y ya…

-¿Qué?

-Quería saber si todavía sentía algo por ti… - No la miro a los ojos en ese instante, algo en su mente empezaba a perturbarla en ese instante.

-¿Y…? – Catra esperaba una respuesta, quería escucharla.

-Yo… - No tenía idea de cómo decirle – Voy al baño…

Se levanto tan rápido como pudo de su silla y fue hasta los lavabos. Abrió la puerta de forma violenta y llego hasta el grifo para llenar sus manos con agua y mojarse la cara. _"¿Qué diablos me está pasando? ¿Por qué hice eso?" _Adora trataba de entenderse así misma tras aquello que acaba de ocurrir. Se supone que tienen que besarse durante algunas escenas de la serie, pero más fue un arrebato de sí misma… para cerciorarse de que literalmente ya ninguna de las dos sentía nada por la otra.

Pero no podía estar más equivocada, cuando ella literalmente obligo a que la gata la besara sintió como todo en sí se movía por doquier, era como una especie de festival en su cuerpo pidiendo por más y más de la felina. Apenas sintió como la lengua de su compañera iba entrando en su boca tuvo que detenerse, algo en sí la hizo regresar a su realidad y era mejor mantenerla así… al menos por ahora. Se miró en el espejo unos instantes y sintió remordimiento; su novia, su actual pareja Glimmer… quizás la estaba esperando ahora mismo para solucionar las cosas que han estado sucediendo y ella desperdiciando el tiempo con Catra…

No, no lo estaba desperdiciando, era como una especie de "continuara…" de lo que habían dejado atrás. Pero era algo peligroso… no, no tanto, puede decir que solo estaban ensayando o algo así… tenía también que dejar de mentirle a ella, lleva ya mucho tiempo haciéndolo y eso también le estaba jodiendo de sobremanera. No, ella no era la mala de la historia, ella no era la que estaba obsesionada con su ex, para nada, Catra era cosa del pasado y en el pasado se tenía que quedar de una vez por todas. De ahora en adelante solamente serán compañeras de trabajo y nada más. Si Catra no quiere volver al médico que no lo haga, si quiere seguir consumiendo que lo haga, si se quiere seguir destruyendo bien pueda… ya no sería más su guardaespaldas ni quién la cuide de ahora en adelante.

Catra mientras esperaba a Adora tuvo unos instantes para organizarse un poco. Tomo un poco de labial de brillo que tenía en su bolso y con la cámara delantera de su celular trataba de lucir lo más agradable para la rubia, organizo su melena, se echó algo de rubor sin que se notara demasiado. Aquello que sucedió le encanto bastante deseaba volver a repetirlo pero esta vez de forma más calmada, que de verdad pudieran disfrutarlo las dos. Vio como la rubia a lo lejos salía del baño con un rostro un poco menos efusivo y más serio. Llego hasta la mesa y ni siquiera se sentó:

-Iré a pagar – La observo mientras daba media vuelta e iba hasta la barra para pagar lo que han consumido durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí.

Esto a Catra sorprendió demasiado ¿Tan pronto se aburrió de ella o se trataba de algo más? La felina tomo su bolso y la siguió hasta la barra donde observo como pagaba con una tarjeta de crédito las cervezas que tomaron. Adora dio media vuelta y la miro fijamente a su felino rostro mientras esta le regalaba una tenue sonrisita picarona. En ese momento la rubia sintió como en sí nuevamente le movía, tenía que controlarse, tenía que alejarse de la gata en ese preciso instante, no deseaba seguir engañando a Glimmer con su ex novia.

Adora salió a paso rápido una vez pago mientras era seguida por la felina que trataba de alcanzarla:

-¡Hey! – Le detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo - ¿Qué paso?

-¿No eras tú la que querías que volviera con Glimmer? – Catra abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharla, ya no era el mismo tono de voz suave que ella ha estado manteniendo durante las horas que estuvieron juntas, no, ahora era más fuerte y determinado – Me tengo que ir – Trato de zafarse del agarre de la gata sin tener mucho éxito en aquello.

-No, tú fuiste la que me beso a la fuerza primero – Le explicaba soltándola – Tengo que saber ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos significo eso?

-No significo nada, Catra – No la miraba a los ojos y aquello estrujo un poco el corazón de la felina – Solo quería cerciorarme si cuando te besara en el set no me daría algún pánico o algo parecid…

-Cállate… - Adora volteo finalmente a ver a su compañera quién no le dejo terminar de hablar. Veía un poco de rabia en los ojos de aquella felina, frustración, cansancio y lo peor… deseo… - Cállate y dime la verdad, Adora… - Le pedía que fuera sincera con ella, pero no podía, no debía mejor dicho - ¿Por qué tienes que mentir tanto? ¡Me mientes a mí, le mientes a Glimmer! ¿Hay alguien a quién no le mientas?

-… - Adora no dijo nada, ella tenía razón… ha estado escapando de su realidad por tanto tiempo que se ha olvidado como decirle la verdad a las personas que están a su alrededor. No respondió nada y eso fue para Catra todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Vete… ve con tu novia… - Catra dio un fuerte suspiro de cansancio y llevo su mano para pasarla por su rostro ya cansada de ser tan débil y patética frente a la rubia - ¿Quieres que te sea sincera? ¡Bien! Sí, aún no te he olvidado, todavía sigo enamorada de ti como la primera vez y la razón por la que no he conseguido a nadie es porque tengo la estúpida esperanza de que vas a volver conmigo – Adora abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de la felina – Pero no así, no mientras esa chica este enamorada de ti. No me cae bien – Explicaba – Pero tampoco es justo que le hagas lo mismo que me hiciste a mí…

Catra solo dio media vuelta al terminar su discurso y eso derribo por completo a la rubia. Estaba con la respiración agitada y mientras veía como se alejaba de a poco la felina una pequeña voz dentro de sí le gritaba _"¡Vamos! ¡Ve por ella! ¡Tienes que elegir rápido! ¡Sabes que ella puede cambiar, solo inténtalo!" _Adora apretó los puños y cerró los ojos y dejo que después de mucho tiempo sus impulsos la dominaran. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta alcanzar a la gata antes de que se subiera a un taxi, la tomo por los hombros de espalda y la giro para quedar frente a frente y de inmediato volvió a besarla.

La felina no esperaba aquello para nada, pero tampoco lo negó; dejo como los labios de Adora aprisionaran los de ella con pasión por unos momentos:

-No quiero alejarte más, Catra – Le dijo mientras miraba esos bicolores ojos un tanto confundidos – Seré sincera contigo y con todos los demás, lo prometo – Poso sus manos en las mejillas de la felina y esto provoco un rubor enorme en los pómulos de su compañera.

Catra miro hacia otro lado mientras sentía el calor de los dedos y palmas de Adora sobre su rostro:

-¿Qué pasará con Glimmer? – Le pregunto un poco decaída – No puedes fingir que no sientes nada por ella de inmediato.

-Tendré que resolverlo pronto… ¿Vale? – Su voz sonaba más determinada – Dame un par de días y te aseguro que lo resolveré de buena manera.

Catra no tenía idea de si seguir este juego de pasar su ex novia ahora a ser su amante, sonaba hasta enfermizo en la mente de la gata, pero era una buena manera de tratar de enmendar las cosas con la rubia de ahora en adelante. Ella solo soltó una leve sonrisa y acto seguido volvió a besarla, esta vez, con más ternura…

**Casi la media noche…**

Catra sentía como su corazón se llenaba de puro gozo esa noche. Estaba más que contenta, feliz, llena de vida de volver a tener a Adora en su vida después de tanto tiempo. Claro, no era la forma en la que ella habría deseado; quedaron en que se verían de vez en cuando para ensayar pero aquello solo se trataba de una fachada para que pudieran tener algo de privacidad. Sí, estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, de pasar de ser su ex a pasar ser su amante no era lo que planeaba cuando se volvieran a encontrar, pero estaba tan emocionada que lo dejo pasar al menos hasta que Adora arreglara las cosas finalmente con Glimmer… ¿Estaba satisfecha? Bueno, en parte se sentía mal por la pelirosa, fue por ella por quién la dejaron desde el principio y ahora parecía que los papeles se están volcando a su favor… no era algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa, pero al menos era un comienzo por el camino correcto para enmendarlo todo con la rubia.

Su camino a su nueva casa fue más pronto de lo esperado, era de esperarse, estaba en el centro de la ciudad su nuevo departamento. Con todo lo que había pasado ese día se había olvidado por completo de sus nuevas compañeras de piso, esperaba que al menos hubieran organizado sus cosas y dejaran las de ella tranquilas, tenía que deshacerse rápidamente de todo aquello que la involucrara con su tormentoso pasado antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Antes de subir a su piso busco en sus pantalones la droga que Tung Lashor le dejo el día anterior para tirarla a la basura… pero de tan mala suerte que recordó de inmediato que la dejo en su prenda del día anterior. Apretaba los dedos para que ninguna de las dos se hubiera tomado la molestia de hurgar entre sus cosas para que no encontraran aquello. Abrió la puerta con despacio y todo estaba a oscuras, al parecer se fueron a dormir temprano, cerró de nuevo con la misma delicadeza y mientras iba en puntillas hasta su alcoba tuvo la mala suerte de chocar su dedo meñique del pie con la punta del mueble de la sala:

-¡Me cago en toda la puta! – Grito tan fuerte que de inmediato las luces de la sala principal se encendieron y vio como sus dos amigas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá - ¡Estaban ahí todo el tiempo y no encendieron las luces! – Les regañaba mientras sobaba con fuerza su meñique del pie.

-Catra, tenemos que hablar – La voz de la enana se hizo presente mientras la miraba de forma seria.

-¿Hablar? ¿A la medianoche? – Les cuestionaba molesta - ¿No pueden esperar hasta mañana?

-No, ahora – La felina sintió como todo su cuerpo era apresado por la cabellera de Entrapta que la levantaban y la llevaban hasta otra silla sin soltarla.

-¡Entrapta! ¡Me sueltas ya! – Le pedía tratando de librarse de aquellas ataduras, pero era inútil, el pelo de la pequeña era más fuerte que cualquier soga cuando se lo proponía.

La pelimorada se levanto de su puesto para dirigirse con un rostro totalmente serio hacia la felina, cosa que la comenzó a asustar de sobremanera, era la primera vez que veía tan seria a su amiga y más aún cuando no podía soltarse para nada.

-Catra… - Dijo con una voz sombría - ¿Te drogas?

-¡Entrapta! – Le regaño Scorpia quién no había querido meterse en su "intervención" - ¡Quedamos que no íbamos a preguntarle así!

-¿Eh? – Catra puso un rostro de total confusión… _"Ay no…" _Pensó de inmediato la felina.

-Catra, lo que pasa es que… - Esta vez fue Scorpia quién hablo – Encontramos algo extraño esta mañana entre tus cosas…

-¡Revisaron mis cosas! – Les grito muy molesta, su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad - ¡¿Pero cómo pudieron?!

-¡No, no! – Trataba de disculparse Scorpia - ¡Entrapta! ¡Ya suéltala!

Entrapta volvió en sí, y de inmediato la libero de su cabello. Catra se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta convincente por parte de sus amigas.

-¿Entonces? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – La felina comenzaba a sonar más enojada de lo que normalmente era, todo lo bueno que le ha sucedido en ese día estaba siendo arruinado por sus dos amigas.

-Bueno, es que esta mañana mientras recogía tus cosas se te cayó una bolsita rara de un pantalón – Comenzó la enana – Yo la bote enseguida – Bueno, al menos le ahorraron el trabajo de hacerlo – Pero tengo la duda de que haces con algo así contigo.

-¿Y crees que era droga? – Tenía que ser cuidadosa con sus palabras, recupero a Adora pero no quería perder a sus amigas – Bien… sí, es "Trinidad no sé qué más" no lo recuerdo bien y sí, la probé pero nada más – Mentía, no solo la probo, le encanto – Pero planeaba echarla a la basura después, no me gustó.

-¿Consumes otras cosas? – No le gustaba que le indagaran sobre ese tipo de cosas, eran temas muy personales para ella. Pero estaba en esa etapa de ser sincera…

-Bien, está bien… les diré la verdad.

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar**

Adora tomo varios minutos para entrar a su "hogar" luego de lo que hablo y paso con la felina. Tenía un torbellino de emociones y sentimientos en ese instante y no era para menos, necesitaba poner sus cosas en orden si quería al menos recuperar las cosas con Catra. Parecía optimista, eso sí, pero no quería lastimar a Glimmer… todavía la quería, sí, era verdad lo que la felina le dijo que no puede solo dejar de sentir algo por ella de la noche a la mañana. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder si la rubia dejará a la pelirrosa? Bueno, para empezar podría ser que su carrera se quede estancada ya por mucho tiempo; la madre de Glimmer no iba a permitir que alguien que le ha roto el corazón a su hija trabaje allí. ¿De verdad hace bien en elegir a Catra por sobre su actual pareja? Sí, la gata le atrae, de miles de formas, pero no tiene idea de cómo volver a empezar con ella, hoy dieron un paso importante pero todavía faltaba mucho como para que fueran las cosas antes de que se descontrolara todo.

También estaba el hecho de que Catra aún sigue consumiendo sustancias, eso era un problema. Hablaron un rato y la felina prometió que jamás volvería a probar de aquello, nunca más ¿Le creería? Ya le ha mentido descaradamente dos veces en su cara en poco tiempo. Esperaba también que el tiempo le haya ayudado a cambiar su desastrosa actitud, aunque solo recuerda que ella se pone muy violenta es cuando está bajo efectos de las drogas.

Metió sus llaves a la cerradura y con cuidado abrió la puerta; todo estaba apagado, no parecía que Glimmer estuviera despierta. Fue hasta la alcoba y encontró un bultico acostado sobre la cama. Miro el reloj de la pared e iban siendo casi la 1 de la mañana… tardo más de lo esperado. En pequeños y suaves pasos llego hasta el armario donde se puso algo más cómodo para dormir. Ya preparada para irse a menguar, mientras despacio se acostaba al lado de su novia, ella de inmediato sintió el peso de Adora hacerse a un lado y entremedio dormida dijo:

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Adora se tensó toda al escuchar la voz de su pareja en ese momento, recordó que le mintió acerca de verse con un profesor:

-¡Oh! Bueno… - Pensaba una rápida respuesta – Hace años no veía al viejo profesor de teatro, así que sin darme cuenta se me fue el tiempo charlando con él.

Glimmer alcanzo la lámpara del nochero con su brazo y la encendió. Se sentó en el espaldar de la cama para estar a la par de su pareja en ese momento:

-¿Estuviste bebiendo, Adora? – Le cuestiono una vez sintió el aroma de cerveza que impregnaba a la rubia.

-Es que… bueno… - Glimmer la veía con el ceño fruncido y cansado, parecía que se desveló esperándola – Bueno, él me invito a un par de cervezas y ya. No fue nada del otro mundo…

-Qué raro – Se cruzó de brazos – Me dijiste que no te gusta el alcohol…

-Glimmer… - Dio un falso bostezo y de inmediato se ocultó entre las cobijas esperando que la dejara tranquila – Más tarde lo discutimos, ¿Sí? Estoy cansada…

Adora esperaba con un semblante algo nervioso que la pelirrosa hubiera aceptado su escape de la mentira que le estaba echando encima. Pero no fue posible, de inmediato las cobijas que tenía encima le fueron removidas con fiereza y la rubia se dio media vuelta para observar a su novia con un rostro lleno de furia:

-¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos ahora? ¡¿Dónde estuviste?!

-Amor… - Poso su antebrazo entre los ojos para evitar la vergüenza de decirle más mentiras – Ya te dije, estaba con un profesor, no pasó nada. Nos tomamos un par de cervezas, hablamos y ya…

-Qué raro que solo hasta esta mañana mencionabas a tus viejos profesores – Le explico - ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-Glimmer… - Adora comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de su pareja en ese momento, pero era justo que estuviera así, no la llamo en toda la noche, ni se reportó para decirle que todo estaba bien.

-¡Glimmer nada! – La empujo casi hasta el borde de la cama tirándola de allí - ¡No me llamas para decir que estás bien! ¡No me dejas un mensaje para decirme que vas a tardarte! ¡Nada! – Gritaba enojada mientras Adora ponía un rostro de temor que no podía con él - ¿Por qué estoy empezando a creer que te estabas viendo con Catra?

-¡¿Qué?! – Alzo la voz mientras se levantaba del suelo - ¿Por qué diablos estaría con Catra?

-¡Porque te estás portando de lo más extraño desde que volviste a saber de ella! – Y era cierto, ya no parecía estar concentrada desde hace días en Glimmer sino en la felina. Tenía que decirle algo rápido antes de que todo se jodiera más - ¡Te vas de la alcoba ya! – Bueno, todo se jodio más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-¡Pero Glimmer!

Glimmer tomo una almohada y se la lanzo en la cara a la rubia. Encontró otra cerca y la arrojo esta vez siendo esquivada por Adora.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! – Agarro su celular con rabia y se disponía a salir – Pero si no te arrepientes de ver como aguanto frío en la sala vas a ver como…

-¡Qué te largues!

Adora de inmediato cerró la puerta apenas vio como el celular de Glimmer iba volando directo hasta su cara. Que desastre, así no era como quería hablar con ella, tampoco quería que las cosas terminaran así. Suspiro con fuerza mientras pensaba en que era lo que iba a hacer, fue hasta el sofá y se recostó mientras miraba su celular. Quería hablarle a Catra en ese momento y comentarle lo sucedido, pero no lo creería oportuno, de igual forma, tampoco es que tuviera mucha gente con la cual socializar en estos momentos de la madrugada. A la final opto mejor por no hacer una mala jugada en esos momentos, la dejaría tranquila hasta el lunes donde podrían charlar mejor cuando pudieran.

**En el nuevo hogar de Catra**

-¡Wow! – Dijo la pelimorada asombrada – No la has tenido fácil, Catra…

-No es tampoco para tanto, Entrapta – Argumentaba la felina mientras tomaba algo de café preparado por Scorpia un rato atrás.

-Como no… te drogas, ayer tuviste una recaída en salud, te embriagaste con tu… - Trataba de buscar la palabra correcta para decirle a Tung Lashor - ¿Proveedor?

-Aja… - Rodo los ojos ante aquello.

-Y fuiste novia de Adora… - Scorpia se entrometió en ese momento - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contarlo? – Se le notaba un poco triste al darse cuenta que su "mejor amiga" no fue sincera con ella desde el principio.

-No lo sé… tal vez me avergonzaba – Espeto con sinceridad – Scorpia, lo lamento mucho, en serio…

-¿Pero vas a seguir consumiendo? – La enana le cuestiono preocupada sobre aquel tema tan delicado.

-No… no lo creo. Puedo controlarlo, supongo…

-¿Supones? – Scorpia arqueo una ceja dudando de su amiga.

-Yo le creo, Scorpia… - Entrapta empezó a defenderla – No es fácil admitir que te gusta la droga menos frente a tus amigas.

Catra ya estaba un poco cansada de aquella "intervención" no necesitaban saber más de lo que les comento, tampoco iba a contarles por el momento que se había visto con Adora durante los dos últimos días.

-Ya que somos sinceras… - Entrapta comenzó a sonrojarse – Estoy saliendo con Hordak – Cerro los ojos esperando la reprimenda de sus compañeras, pero al volverlos a abrir solamente se quedaron observándola como si no les sorprendiera aquello.

-Era muy obvio, Entrapta – Dijo Scorpia – Bueno, para nosotras era muy obvio…

-¿En serio? – Ambas asintieron y esto calmo por completo a la pelimorada – Esta bien, un peso menos encima… ahora, Scorpia – Miraba a su amiga más grande de forma picarona - ¿Tienes algo que confesar?

Scorpia se puso del mismo color que de sus tenazas y su cola aguijón, sí, claro… tenía algo que confesar, pero no era el momento de hacerlo, no quería incomodar más a Catra de lo que al parecer ya estaba.

-No, la verdad es que no…

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Es noche de confesiones – Le codeaba con su cabello - ¿Alguien que te guste o algo así?

La más grande miro a Catra de reojo y la felina hacía lo mismo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí… sí hay alguien – Dijo casi entre susurros mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo ahora un tanto apenada – Pero no creo que me preste atención – Levanto su rostro rápidamente para darle una sonrisa modesta a la enana – Es una persona ocupada, sabes, no creo que tenga tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

-No te debes rendir, Scorpia – Le animaba su pequeña amiga – Ya sabes, sí es para ti, es para ti…

A Catra le retumbaron esas palabras en sus peludas orejas, Adora al parecer siempre fue para ella… pero hubo otra cosa que también la dejaba algo intranquila. Entrapta se despidió de ellas para ir a dormir, estaba algo cansada y tanto la gata como la chica escorpión se quedaron en la sala en un silencio incomodo… siempre habían sido buenas para charlar, pero después de lo que Scorpia dijo, era como si la felina estuviera percibiendo que ella era el interés amoroso de su amiga y eso no era muy bueno que digamos.

-Me iré a dormir, Catra – Se levantó de su asiento y al pasar al lado de la gata sintió como su tenaza era agarrada por la palma de su amiga.

Scorpia llevo sus ojos hasta los de Catra y se conectaron de inmediato sintiendo en su estómago un millar de sensaciones distintas en ese preciso momento:

-Si necesitas ayuda con tu ligue, te puedo ayudar – Su tono de voz sonaba un tanto preocupado, no se veía muy feliz de preguntarle aquello. Scorpia volvió a ruborizarse sobre la pregunta de su amiga, tanto que tuvo que negarlo de inmediato con la cabeza rápidamente - ¡Oh! – La soltó – Esta bien, descansa.

Scorpia fue hasta su habitación lo más pronto posible. Cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en el suelo recostando su espalda contra la pared. Obvio era Catra, ha estado enamorada de ella desde hace muchísimo tiempo, le dolió bastante que solo hasta hoy apenas le haya confesado todas las cosas malas por las que ha pasado y ha hecho hasta el sol de hoy, le dolía el hecho de que hablara tan bien de Adora después de lo que le hizo, era como si su deber dependiera de protegerla de aquella mujer. ¿Eso significa que la supuesta "familiar" con la que se vio hoy era ella? No, no podía ser, aunque eso jamás lo menciono, aunque había una gran probabilidad de que sí lo fuera.

¿Por qué no le dijo lo que sentía en ese momento? Solo podría recibir un rechazo o podía ser correspondida… ¿Su amistad vale más que su amor? Si ha de ser así, entonces era mejor que la felina viviera entre la completa ignorancia de ahora en adelante, la cuidaría; obviamente, pero no iba a interferir en su camino.

**El lunes por la mañana**

Adora no ha podido descansar bien su domingo, trato de pasar todo el día anterior buscando la manera de hablar con Glimmer y aclarar la situación de una buena vez por todas. Pero siempre que se acercaba a ella la repelía de inmediato ignorándola o continuando con su trabajo desde el ordenador; se sentía mal de decirle la verdad, de que estuvo besándose con Catra y que le había prometido nuevamente el cielo y la tierra con apenas unas semanas de haberse visto. No estaba bien, pero ya se había decidido por la felina, la cuestión era como tratar de no lastimar a la pelirrosa y por ahí derecho evitar que no le hiciera la vida imposible al menos durante la grabación de la serie.

Ese día era un tanto especial, eran las primeras escenas que grabaría con Catra y quería que salieran perfectas de inmediato, no deseaba pasarse el resto del día besando a su ex novia frente a su actual pareja… aunque siendo sinceros, eso no le chocaría para nada. Con algo de ayuda de las chicas de vestuario se puso su uniforme rebelde de la serie, no era algo bastante llamativo como el de la gata, claro que no, lucía algo más harapiento pero a su vez intimidante, como si se tratase de alguna película post-apocaliptica, eso era lo que más le gustaba, ese diseño estilo "Mad Max" era simplemente encantador. Un poco de maquillaje que le hiciera lucir un tanto sucia, unas marcas de guerra bajo sus ojos de color negro y ya estaba lista.

Se disponía a salir de su camerino cuando en la entrada se encontró con su novia; Glimmer, quién al verla la abrazo aferrándose a su cuello y dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Le parecía un tanto raro, hasta ayer la evitaba a toda costa y ahora la besaba ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? El rostro de Adora lucía un tanto desconcertante al notar los cambios de humor de la pelirrosa:

-¡Adora! – La solto de inmediato - ¡Tengo muy buenas noticias para ambas! – Esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿En serio? – Adora parecía estar interesada, tal vez se habría de disculpar por las rabietas y el drama del fin de semana.

-¡Sí! – Dijo emocionada mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un papel y le estiraba para que la rubia lo agarrara.

Adora abrió la hojilla y el título que ponía aquello le dio una mala espina:

-¿Doctora Netossa? – Glimmer asentía de forma eufórica - ¿Experta en relaciones y terapia de parejas? – Continuaba leyendo sin siquiera creer que era lo que la pelirrosa planeaba tener en mente - ¿Glimmer qué significa esto? – Le interrogo atónita al leer aquello.

-Es una experta en parejas, Adora – Decía la menor a su pareja – Sabes, siento que las últimas semanas no hemos estado congeniando bien… - El discurso de Glimmer al parecer ya era muy obvio para la rubia quién solo rodo los ojos e hizo una mueca de total desgano ante esa declaración – Y siento que las cosas están empeorando entre las dos. Yo quisiera que tomáramos al menos un par de sesiones con ella y habláramos con sinceridad frente a alguien que sepa manejar este tipo de temas – Lo peor de todo, es que la más pequeña realmente no quería terminar su relación con ella, quizás eso era lo que más le estaba estrujando el corazón a la de ojos azules.

-Glimmer, podemos hablarlo – Le explicaba – No necesitamos a una experta para estas cosas…

-Adora, hace semanas que no hablamos de nuestras cosas – Poso su mano en su pecho y dijo con mucha franqueza – Yo no quiero que hayan tropiezos en nuestra relación, todo ha marchado bien durante mucho tiempo… hasta que… - Frunció el ceño y volteo su vista hasta otro punto – Hasta que ella apareció.

-¿Quién? – Arqueo una ceja - ¿Catra?

-Sí, esa misma – Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Tienes celos de Catra? – Soltó una risa seca cosa que molesto aún más a su pareja – Ya te he dicho que no sucede nada entre las dos, Glimmer.

-¡No son celos, Adora! – Su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo, pero obvio no era de la tierna vergüenza sino más bien de rabia - ¡No confió en ella eso es todo!

-Bien, está bien – Le calmaba tomándola de las manos – Pero lo único que hay entre las dos es solo trabajo, ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

-Bien, si solo es trabajo – Se soltó de sus manos - ¿No te importara que haga algunos cambios en sus escenas, verdad? – Le sonreía de forma maliciosa a la rubia.

Adora no parecía entender el nivel de poder que tenía Glimmer en "Bright Moon" Sí, era la hija de la dueña, pero hasta qué punto podía intervenir en las producciones de la empresa.

-¿Cómo qué? – Cuestiono Adora preocupada de que fuera a cambiar algo importante en las escenas.

-Me tome la libertad de contratar a un doble para que las escenas cariñosas las haga con él y no contigo – Aquello sí dejo boquiabierta a Adora, tanto que hasta estaba llegando a sentir un poco de ira por ello.

-¿Hiciste qué? ¿Cómo que un doble? – Comenzó a alzar su voz de a poco.

-Sí, obvio vas a actuar, pero cosas como besos, manoseos y ese tipo las hará con Double Trouble – Le explicaba mientras Adora empuñaba despacio sus puños con al parecer más rabia de la que sentía – Es lo mejor, Adora, créeme…

-¡¿Cómo qué lo mejor?! – Su voz ya se podía sentir por todo el pasillo, tanto así que algunos casuales que pasaban por allí se detenían un instante a ver que sucedía - ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?! ¡No necesito un doble!

-¡Claro que sí! – La más pequeña igualaba su voz con la de su novia - ¡Estás tan con esa gata metida en la cabeza que eso es lo que está jodiendo nuestra relación! – Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos y eso empezaba a bajarle los humos a la rubia - ¡Ni siquiera has dado una respuesta sobre la terapia!

Adora llevo sus dedos hasta el puente de su nariz para tratar de calmarse, tenía que buscar una respuesta rápida. Ella quería hacer esas escenas con Catra, se moría internamente por hacerlo, pero al parecer su novia no se la iba a poner fácil, menos en el estado de inseguridad en el que se encuentra… ¿Terminar con ella? Parecía una buena opción en ese momento, pero como ya he dicho antes; no quiere lastimarla de forma tan abrupta y fuerte.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Iremos a tu terapia! – Dijo rindiéndose al final pero sin bajar su voz - ¿Feliz? – Abrió sus brazos en forma de semi-insulto y volvió a bajarlos rápidamente.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Adora ya se estaba agotando de esta discusión tan tonta que la estaba retrasando - ¡No hasta que vayamos con Netossa!

-¿Cuándo es? – Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-El jueves a medio día es la primera terapia – Al parecer ya había pedido cita… Así que a eso se dedicó el día de ayer… y ya sabía que iba a aceptarle de mala gana – No grabaras ese día, pedí para que te dieran el día libre – Adora dio media vuelta y se disponía a largarse de allí - ¡Oye! – La voz de Glimmer la detuvo - ¿Ni un beso de despedida? – La miraba con la mirada algo decaída. La rubia solo suspiro y volvió hasta donde estaba para darle un beso en la mejilla nada más, algo que la pelirrosa no le gustó mucho.

-Hablamos más tarde, Glimmer…

Ni siquiera volteo a verla una última vez hasta después de las grabaciones. Caminaba por los pasillos de "Bright Moon" buscando la salida del Set para dirigirse hacía cierto tráiler que al parecer la llamaba con la mente. Se percataba que no hubiera nadie conocido cerca que la siguiera, no quería levantar sospechas ni mucho menos que alguien se enterara de lo que haría.

De a poco fue acercándose hasta el remolque de Catra y no había nadie cerca, quizás ya las maquilladoras terminaron con ella. A paso lento se fue acercando más, no escuchaba nada desde afuera, tal vez tenía la buena suerte de que sus amigas no estarían allí. Toco la puerta con cuidado y sintió como unos pasos se acercaban hasta ella para abrirle.

Catra se sorprendió mucho de ver a Adora en ese momento, se veía tan genial con ese atuendo puesto que no pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para ella:

-¡Hola, Adora! – Le dijo con su tono de voz sensual que siempre manejaba con ella – Esperaba verte en el set, no aquí…

Sin ningún permiso la rubia entro sin ser invitada y agarro a la morena por la cintura y rápidamente llevo sus labios con los de ella para probarlos mientras cerraba la puerta del tráiler. Esto sorprendió muchísimo a Catra, no esperaba que llegara de la nada y se lanzara de esa manera hacía ella aun así, se lo permitió, desde el sábado se ha estado aguantando las ganas de volver a besarla.

El vaivén de sus labios era un éxtasis la felina, sentir como con cada beso perpetuaba más y más lo que aún sentía por ella le encantaba. Ese día en especial, Adora parecía más juguetona porque con el compás de sus besos sintió como de a poco la rubia llevaba sus manos hasta las caderas de la morena para viajar a través de ellas por la pequeña cintura de la felina. Mientras iba relamiendo los labios de su compañera intento nuevamente volver a abrir su boca para extraer su lengua y probar la de la rubia cosa que esta vez sí accedió sin ningún reproche. Llevo su musculo hasta la cavidad de la oji azul para entrelazar ambas en un baile de lujuria y pasión. Adora también quería ponerse un poco más picarona en ese aspecto y junto su muslo derecho hasta la entrepierna de la gata para masajear con ella la parte íntima de su compañera:

-Mmmmm… - Catra soltó un pequeño gemido erótico tras sentir la pierna de Adora rozar con su zona más sensible. Levanto sus brazos y los entrelazo con el cuello de la rubia para no separarse de ella en aquel momento.

Sin darse cuenta, la gata sintió como su trasero choco contra algo, más concretamente contra la mesa de maquillaje. Adora abrió un poco los ojos y se separó de ella apenas sintió como le faltaba el aire. Un pequeño hilo de saliva era lo único que las unía mientras se veían el rostro la una a la otra sonrojados y respirando de forma agitada para volver a retomar aire. La rubia entonces poso sus dos palmas en el trasero de la gata, para levantarla lo suficiente y sentarla encima de la mesita arrojando varias cosas al suelo tras aquello. Eso abrió los ojos de par en par a la gata, pero como estaba en ese momento no deseaba parar, tanto que regreso nuevamente a besar los labios de su compañera con todavía más lujuria.

Continuaron así por unos minutos más hasta que Adora ya no pudo contenerse más y llevo su mano derecha hasta el pecho de la gata; por encima de la ropa acariciaba con despacio los senos de la morena. Extrañaba aquel cuerpo de Catra, era tan perfecto en ese entonces que era casi un pecado no pasear sus manos por toda ella. Recordaba entonces los días en los que consumían su amor de manera desenfrenada como en aquel momento, en ese instante, había olvidado por completo todas las falencias de la felina del pasado tan solo por continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Catra lo permitía, claro, pero algo en sí estaba empezando a sospechar. Recordaba que Adora solo así se desahogaba; con sexo, era de la única manera de solventar un mal día. Aunque siguieron en ese estado por unos segundos más, la felina de a poco fue soltándose del cuello de la rubia y cuando volvieron a sentir que les faltaba aire la separo un poco:

-¿Qué te paso? – Le dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla y miraba aquellos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban.

Adora solamente pudo soltar un leve suspiro.

-Glimmer sospecha de lo nuestro – Confeso – Quiere que vayamos a terapia para arreglar lo que está pasando entre las dos.

Catra solo soltó una seca carcajada al escuchar aquello.

-¿Terapia? – Continuaba burlándose – Es refinada… nosotras nunca necesitamos terapia ¿O sí?

-Creo que nuestra terapia era tener sexo – Decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso y encerrarme en un horrendo lugar – Espetaba tratando de hacer molestar a la rubia, cosa que estaba comenzando a lograr – Es broma, es broma, cálmate… - Le dio un pequeño beso para tranquilizar a su compañera – De todas formas, tienes que decirle en algún momento. No quiero pasarme la vida siendo tu amante, Adora.

-Si se lo digo nos hará la vida cuadritos hasta que acabemos el rodaje – Eso sí preocupo bastante a la gata – Y eso no es lo peor…

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Contrato un doble para las escenas picantes del libro – No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar la gata, tal vez no fue buena idea decírselo de forma tan directa.

-¡¿Qué putas?! – La separo por completo totalmente indignada - ¡¿Esa mocosa puede hacer eso?! – Sí, esa era exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

-¡Es hija de la dueña de este lugar! ¡Hasta donde estamos paradas es de ella! – Decía un tanto frustrada – Obvio puede hacer lo que quiera…

Adora bajo su mirada hasta el suelo, se veía tan impotente al saber que no puede hacer absolutamente nada para que la pelirrosa cambiara de opinión. Catra solo podía verla un tanto desconcertada por lo que estaba escuchando, soltó algo de aire y se bajó de la mesita tan solo para abrazar por la espalda a la rubia.

-¡Vamos! No te desanimes… - Le hablo con ternura - ¿Por eso viniste aquí? ¿Para besarme ahora que ya no podrás durante el rodaje?

Adora daba gracias a los dioses que en ese momento ella no pudiera verla porque estaba apenada a más no poder.

-Eso fue muy obvio, Adora – Reía por debajo – No te preocupes, quién sabe a qué rubia tonta contrato para hacer eso.

-Ese es el problema – Entrelazo sus dedos con los de la gata – No quiero que nadie más te bese…

-Wow, wow, cálmate princesa – La soltó de inmediato - ¿A qué se deben esos ataques de celos? – Adora se giró en si para mirar a su compañera quién se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con un rostro de pocos amigos - ¡Es solo un doble! Tampoco es que me vaya a enamorar o algo así…

-No, no me refiero a eso, Catra – Llevo su mano hasta su nuca para masajearla y relajarse un poco – Es solo que Glimmer me ha tenido muy estresada estos últimos días…

-¡Pues termínale! – Le propuso de inmediato – No es tan difícil, Adora: "Glimmer, mira siento que ya las cosas no funcionan, no eres tú soy yo bla bla bla" – Imitaba su voz lo que causo que la rubia sonriera un poco ante eso – O alguna de esas tonterías de adolescentes, que sé yo…

-Catra… no es tan sencillo – Apago su ánimo un poco – Ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo. No me gusta la idea de destrozarla de esa manera…

Aquello que dijo sí que molesto de sobremanera a la felina, tanto así que ese pequeño de rencor que le ha estado guardando desde el día que la abandono en ese espantoso centro de rehabilitación había vuelto.

-¿Sabes qué, Adora? – Se dirigió a la salida sin siquiera mirarla – Mejor quédate con ella y me dejas de hacer perder el tiempo – Apenas abrió la puerta escucho como su compañera la llamaba pero no le hizo caso, se había enfadado después de aquello.

¿Es tan difícil romperle el corazón a alguien? Era duro de saberlo, a ella ya se lo habían hecho añicos años atrás y como pudo fue medio superándolo… bueno, ni tanto ya que al parecer estaba volviendo con la persona que la jodido de sobremanera hace tiempo. ¿Estará preocupada por su trabajo? No, no cree que los de "Bright Moon" sean tan irracionales de cancelarles el contrato tan solo por un berrinche de la pelirrosa ¿O sí? Después de todo, su madre es la dueña de hasta el aire que respiran o las harían trabajar hasta la muerte solo para ver cuál de las dos decide renunciar primero. Mientras más lo pensaba más le dolía la cabeza, estaba pareciendo tener un leve ataque de ansiedad en ese breve momento, recordó que no ha tocado ni un cigarrillo desde el viernes y ya después de tantos días sin fumar o drogarse o embriagarse le estaban comenzando a pasar una mala jugada a su retorcida imaginación.

Sentía tanta ira de que Glimmer cambiara a la rubia por un doble que era ridículo, era como si se estuviera burlando de la gata y de Adora a la vez. A lo lejos vio a un trabajador que parecía estar descansando, a su lado había una caja gigantesca y el hombre en cuestión se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo ¿De verdad lo iba a hacer? Bueno, se supone que está muy bien de salud, o eso le dijo el padre de la pelirrosa ¿Por qué todo a su alrededor actualmente parece estar asociado a ella? ¡Es ridículo! _"¡Al carajo!" _pensó y fue hasta donde estaba aquel sujeto y de manera amable le hablo:

-¡Hola! – El hombre inmediatamente apago su cigarrillo - ¡No, no! No había necesidad de eso…

-¡Perdón! Es que te reconocí de inmediato y no quería ser grosero – Se disculpó el hombre - ¿Eres Catra, verdad? – La gata asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno… - ¿Será prudente? Si Adora la ve quizás le echaría un sermón de los mil demonios, miro para todos lados y se percató de que nadie que ella conociera bien estuviera cerca – Es que pensé sí podrías regalarme un cigarrillo…

-¡Claro! – El hombre en cuestión extrajo de su bolsillo una cajetilla de aquellos cigarros. Le estiro para que la felina agarrara uno. Una vez lo tomo y lo puso entre los labios comenzó a buscar la gata entre su atuendo una mechera… pero idiota que es, es su disfraz para la serie no su ropa - ¿Fuego? – El hombre le estiro la propia de él y ella la tomo.

Una vez encendió el cigarrillo y echo la primera bocanada de humo a su cuerpo sintió como el aire nuevamente le volvía a faltar. Tanto así que empezó a toser como si se tratara de una enferma terminal, arrojo aquel tabaco al suelo mientras se apoyaba en la pared donde estaba aquel trabajador y trataba de recomponerse sin mucho éxito. Aquel sujeto al verla así trato de auxiliarla pero ella con su palma le negaba como diciéndole que no necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Llamo a alguien? – El sujeto comenzaba a asustarse de ver como el rostro de Catra empezaba a palidecer, como si el aire le faltara a su cuerpo - ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué hago?!

-No… - Tosía con más fuerza de la normal, llevo su palma para que su saliva no se desprendiera de su boca. Una vez parecía calmada y con un dolor de cabeza terrible observo su mano nuevamente llena de sangre y se alarmo. ¡Le dijeron que estaba bien! ¿Acaso el padre de Glimmer le mintió?

-Oye… ¿Si quieres llamo a alguien o algo? – El hombre estaba preocupado por la felina, pero ella tan terca como siempre solo alcanzaba a negar con la cabeza - ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí… sí… - Aquel tipo de su bolsillo trasero extrajo un pañuelo de color azul y ella lo tomo como pudo para limpiar su boca y su mano la sangre que aún le quedaba – No te preocupes – Le devolvió el pañuelo y el tipo ni siquiera lo agarro.

-No, te lo puedes quedar – Agarro la caja que tenía a su lado y continúo con su camino dejando a Catra en el lugar.

Ella solo soltó un leve suspiro y la tos volvía a aparecer, trataba de cubrir su boca con el pañuelo para que la sangre no se notara. Caminaba como podía, sus piernas estaban comenzando a debilitarse con su propio peso y sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza, demonios, no debió haber hecho aquello pero necesitaba estar en el set en ese momento, quizás Adora ya estaría allí esperándola.

Fue hasta un baño cercano, miro su reflejo y noto que sudaba demasiado, su maquillaje se correría si continuaba así. Abrió el grifo y como pudo lavo su boca y sus manos, tomo un gran y enorme trago del líquido y al parecer eso la estaba componiendo aunque el dolor de cabeza no estaba desapareciendo. Arreglo un poco su cabello y salió de allí sin dar muchos indicios de que era lo que hacía. Cada paso que daba era una tortura, se sentía más y más cansada y débil por no mencionar que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no toser más, a veces su cuerpo le hacía dar pequeños saltos de arcadas. No se sentía bien, la verdad era que no, comenzó a dolerle el pecho también.

-Mierda… - Susurro antes de volver a toser ya a escasos metros del set.

-¡Catra! – La llamaba una voz que ella conocía bien de hace poco - ¡Casi que no llegas! – Era Sea Hawk, trato de componerse pero nuevamente la tos la ataco en ese instante - ¿Estás bien?

Ella solo levanto su dedo índice como para avisarle que le diera un momento de volver a tomar aire mientras temblaba.

-¿Segura que estás bien? – Sea Hawk jugueteaba con su bigote mientras mostraba algo de preocupación por su actriz favorita - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, agua o un refresco?

-No, no… - Milagrosamente el aire volvió y empezó a respirar nuevamente, no como lo hace normalmente sino de forma pausa y tranquila – Fue algo que comí… - Le susurro – Vamos…

Catra trataba de caminar a la par de Sea Hawk mientras el hombre le hablaba de cosas que ni ella estaba prestando atención, toda su concentración estaba en que sus piernas pudieran aguantar el día y que pudiera actuar de la mejor manera. Se sentía terrible, un enorme dolor en el pecho y en la cabeza la estaban torturando, su rostro no era el mejor, aunque por más que no quisiera mostrarlo era obvio que estaba enfermando y eso se le notaba a cualquiera, claro, a cualquiera menos al director quién no paraba de hablar.

Adora había llegado unos minutos antes que Catra y estaba viéndolo todo en silencio, mordió su labio inferior preocupada de ver a la gata en esas condiciones ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Sea Hawk no lo estaba notando? Camino hacía ellos rápidamente y agarro a la felina por los hombros:

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! – La zarandeaba un poco mientras la felina a duras penas escuchaba algo y se tambaleaba en sí - ¡Sea Hawk! ¡Llama a un médico ya! – Le alzo la voz y eso perturbo la cuantiosa calma del hombre. Se fijó que el rostro de la gata comenzaba a apagarse de a poco mientras empezaba nuevamente a toser de manera desenfrenada.

-¡Ay carajo! – Dijo el director asustado – Voy, voy, Mermista, pásame el teléfono pero ya – Le grito a su productora quién lo estaba esperando en el set para empezar a grabar.

Catra no podía contenerse más por más fuerza que tratara de hacer, cada tosido era como si le estuvieran golpeando el pecho con un martillo. Se trataba de cubrir la boca para no dejar escapar nada pero le fue inútil, de entre los dedos Adora vio como sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por sus dedos y eso casi la lleva al borde del llanto. La felina flanqueo sus piernas y cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras Adora trataba de sostenerla, la rubia se posó junto a ella y la abrazaba mientras acariciaba su cabellera y escuchaba como tosía más y más fuerte. Se le estaba rompiendo el corazón de verla así, se supone que estaba "bien" ¡Sabia que Micah se había equivocado por completo!

-Por favor, ya… ya… - Le susurraba al oído con la voz algo quebrada mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules – No tosas más, por favor…

De un momento a otro, aquella horrible tos ceso de la nada. Adora no estaba muy confiada de no escucharla más, se separó un poco y se dio cuenta que Catra se había desmayado en sus brazos; tenía toda la comisura de los labios y parte de su barbilla llenos de sangre. Comenzaba a desesperarse de que no hubiera llegado la ayuda de inmediato:

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No hay nadie que la pueda ayudar!

**En ese mismo instante, pero en otro lugar**

-Y como verás, Double Trouble, tu trabajo es muy fácil – Glimmer hablaba con un sujeto un tanto extraño; su piel era de color verde, más alto que ella, unas puntiagudas orejas y una cola de reptil, caminaba un tanto femenino para tratarse de un hombre y su voz tampoco era que dejara en duda cuál era su orientación sexual.

-Sí, ya sé… hacer las escenas bochornosas con la gatita, querida – Decía Double Trouble de forma tranquila – En todo caso, sabes que soy un actor de teatro, haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Lo sé y lamento haberte contratado de forma tan… - Trataba de buscar la palabra adecuada para continuar con el hilo de su conversación - ¿Tan inoportuna?

El tipo de piel verde soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? – Se posó frente a ella deteniendo su paso – Hace poco que nos conocemos pero siento que puedes contarme lo que sea… - Una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora se cerno sobre él, eso le causo un leve escalofrió a Glimmer, la verdad no era que tuvieran tanta confianza pero si era la única forma de mantener a Catra alejada de Adora tendría que decírselo.

Glimmer rodo los ojos, lo tomo de la mano y continuaron con su marcha:

-Quiero que destroces a esa gata – Le confesaba con odio – Que te hagas pasar por Adora el mayor tiempo posible para que ella vuelva a odiarla…

Double Trouble abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello ¿De verdad hay tanta malicia en un ser tan pequeño? Bueno, tiene el dinero y los medios para hacer lo que quiera, así que era lógico que todo esto se trataba de una especie de venganza personal contra la tal gata.

-¿Quieres que me convierta en Adora y sea insoportable con ella? – Indago canturreando con su vocecita femenina – Eso es fácil, pero eso sería trabajar horas extras ¿Sabes?

-No hay problema – Le contesto seriamente – Solo mantén alejada a Catra de Adora y ya…

¿Escucho bien? ¿Catra? Double Trouble no paraba de sonreír en aquel momento. Con que el tormento de Glimmer era la famosa chica de los condones, eso sí que era algo que iba a disfrutar. Más sabiendo que conocía bien a la gata, bueno, no muy bien, solo se vieron una vez y ya hace un tiempo en un bar de la ciudad mientras él tenía la forma de una seductora mujer… pero no tan seductora como la felina. Sí, recordaba ese día, fue cuando ella lo ataco por querer besarla, pero como no, sí es que es tan irresistible no querer hacerlo, probar esos pequeños labios gatunos, manosear esa suave piel y cabello que poseía.

-¡Tierra llamando a Double Trouble! – Chasqueaba los dedos frente al rostro del sujeto Glimmer para devolverlo a la realidad - ¿Me entiendes?

-Bueno, pero parece que no se va a poder hoy – Double Trouble a lo lejos estaba viendo una escena de lo más interesante.

-¿Cómo qué no? – Glimmer le pregunto molesta y él solo se dedicó a señalar hacía la bodega donde se encontraba el set de grabación de la serie.

La pelirrosa giro su vista hacía allí y se percató de que había una ambulancia afuera de la bodega. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Un accidente? Se detuvieron para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y apenas abrieron las puertas unos paramédicos salieron con una camilla que era ocupada por quién parecía ser ¿Catra? La subieron de inmediato al vehículo y su novia Adora subió con ellos provocando que Glimmer comenzara a arder en celos y furia en ese momento. Se sentía tanto el odio de aquella mujercita que hasta Double Trouble lo sentía desde su lugar.

-Si querías comenzar a separarlas hoy, vas a tener que esperar.

-Hay que seguirlos – Dijo con voz firme en ese momento.

**Unas horas más tarde…**

Adora se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital cercano a "Bright Moon" miraba desconsolada como la manga derecha de su traje estaba empapada de la sangre de Catra y sollozaba a la par que recordaba de haberla tenido en sus brazos casi a punto de morirse. Para ella era muy lógico que la gata no estaba en perfecta salud, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía salud, de antemano le surgía la duda de que Micah se habría equivocado. Ya se le había perdido la cuenta de cuantos cafés se ha tomado desde que tenían a su compañera en urgencias, ni siquiera le daban información cuando la internaron, ni que le harían, tampoco habían dejado que se quedara con ella a su lado.

Estaba empezando a estresarse, Catra tuvo un serio ataque y ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla ¿Así es como iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante? Cruzaba los dedos para que no se tratara de nada grave, de nada que pudiera complicar más su situación. Mientras iba por otra taza de café vio como al parecer las dos amigas de la felina entraban corriendo a la sala de urgencias pidiendo poder verla… que tontas, no ha podido ella que lleva horas ahí ahora ellas.

-¡Demonios! – Grito la enana pelimorada - ¿Por qué apenas venimos a enterarnos? – Decía desesperada tratando de contener el llanto.

Adora se acercó a ellas con la cabeza gacha y las saludo de la mejor manera posible sosteniendo su vaso con café:

-¿Son las amigas de Catra, verdad? – Ambas asintieron con sus rostros llenos de preocupación - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Catra me dijo que si podía ayudarle a buscar unas cosas al centro – Explicaba la mitad escorpión – Cuando llegue me dijeron lo que sucedió y busque a Entrapta para venir hasta aquí… - Scorpia miraba a la enana para que contara que era lo que andaba haciendo mientras su amiga estaba en tan mal estado de salud.

-Yo le ayudaba a Hordak con unos guiones, íbamos para el set cuando Sea Hawk nos contó lo sucedido y me encontré con Scorpia para venir hasta aquí – Se sentía apenada de haber dejado sola a su felina amiga – Ella nos dijo que tuvo unos exámenes el sábado pero que todo estaba bien…

-Sí, yo la acompañe – Explicaba la rubia – Tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a suceder… - Las dos amigas parecían no entender de lo que Adora estaba hablando – Es que… ¡Ash! No sé cómo explicarlo. Ella fuma desde muy joven y consume cosas también desde muy joven…

-Sí, lo sabemos todo, Adora – Se cruzó de brazos Scorpia mientras fruncía el ceño – También sabemos que escapo del centro de rehabilitación apenas la dejaste allí para irte con Glimmer – Esas palabras a la rubia sí le dolieron, cuando Catra se lo decía en cara solo se enojaba un poco, pero cuando sus amigas se lo decían era como si un puñal se clavara en su corazón.

-Sí y no sabes cómo lamento todo esto… - Se excusaba mientras su voz se iba quebrando de a poco – Si hubiera estado con ella tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Bueno, la buena noticia es que no detuvieron grabaciones hoy – Decía Entrapta – Hordak y los demás actores de reparto adelantaran escenas.

-¡A quién diablos le importa esa estúpida serie, Entrapta! – Le regaño Scorpia molesta de aquel comentario - ¡¿Nuestra amiga está ahí encerrada y a ti te preocupa eso?!

-¡Obvio no! – Alzaba la voz la enana - ¡Sabes que ella me preocupa! Pero ella querría que no pararan solo porque está enferma.

Aquellas dos mujeres se enfrascaron en una especie de discusión de la cual Adora no quiso formar parte. Se fue a sentar y a esperar que alguien llamara para que pudiera tener información de ella. Miraba su reflejo en el café que comenzaba enfriarse, se veía tan decaída, hacía años que no se sentía así de mal por alguien; con Glimmer todo era un espiral de felicidad pero apenas unos días de estar recuperando las cosas con la felina se estaba yendo a pique su estabilidad emocional. ¿Iba a abandonarla de nuevo? ¡Obvio no! Lo que le paso no fue para nada normal ¿Pero cómo le sucedió? ¿Tuvieron una pequeña discusión y volvería a lo que le gustaba hacer? No, Catra es algo impulsiva, pero sabía que no atentaría contra su salud, si así fuera se habría suicidado hace mucho cuando la dejo tirada a su suerte.

Tanto Entrapta como Scorpia terminaron de discutir, cuando la conversación llego a un punto muerto. A veces la pelimorada iba y preguntaba por ella pero lo único que le decían era: "Está siendo atendida por un especialista" la chica de cabello blanco no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la sala de espera, tanto así que su compañera la tenía que detener con su cabello para que se relajara.

-Scorpía, ya para – Concluyo una vez le ayudo a sentarse – Comienzas a angustiarme tú también.

La chica escorpión solo podía revolcar su cabello desesperada de la situación, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaban allí y aún no sabían nada del estado de la gata. De un momento a otro por la bocina se escuchó: "Acompañante de Catra, acompañante de Catra presentarse en recepción" Las tres se miraron, cualquiera puede ir, todas tres tienen algo que ver con ella:

-Ve, Adora – Le dijo Entrapta – Tú la trajiste, así que eres su acompañante.

Adora solo asintió y termino de beber su café rápidamente. Una vez se disponía a levantarse la tenaza de Scorpia la agarro del antebrazo mientras le dirigía una seria mirada:

-Sí es algo grave nos cuentas – Su forma de hablar era distinta – Nada de secretos…

La soltó y la rubia ni siquiera le respondió. Camino rápido hasta la recepción y le indicaron que fuera hasta el cuarto número 5; allí se encontraba Catra. Se adentró a los blancos pasillos de la sección de urgencias buscando aquella alcoba, una vez la encontró, antes de abrir aquella puerta exhalo algo de aire para calmarse, quizás no estaría en óptimas condiciones y eso la quebraría por dentro si no la viera de la mejor manera. A la final tomo el pomo y comenzó a girarlo, lentamente fue abriendo la puerta y llevo su mirada hasta la cama donde se encontraba la felina conectada a un tanque de oxígeno mientras tenía puesto un catete en su muñeca derecha. No estaba dormida, no, para nada, de hecho… ¿Quién le dijo que en esas condiciones podía ver televisión? Tenía un rostro bastante deplorable, sin contar que su cabello estaba desorganizado, pero aun así seguía viéndose tierna y bonita ante los ojos de Adora, tenía una bata blanca de esas que ella tanto odia usar pero no había de otra, al parecer la iban a dejar ahí al menos por esa noche.

Adora lentamente se fue acercando hasta una silla que estaba a su lado, obvio que Catra ya se había dado cuenta que ella estaba allí, pero ni caso le hizo, solo continuaba pasando de canales buscando algo interesante para ver. La rubia tenía tantas cosas que decirle en ese momento, quería saber qué fue lo que le paso o que fue lo que le dijeron los doctores de aquel hospital pero tampoco quería presionarla, necesitaba hacer que se relajara el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Puedes creerlo? – La voz de Catra no sonaba igual como siempre, de hecho, se escuchaba algo rasposa y cansada – 70 canales y no hay nada interesante…

¿Era enserio? Adora ni siquiera creía que de verdad ella estuviera preocupada por la parrilla de programación que por su propia salud.

-¿Qué te dijeron? – Finalmente le pregunto, era mejor salir de la duda de una vez por todas.

-¡Oh! Nada, que al parecer perdiste tu dinero con el padre de Glimmer – Decía lentamente mientras trataba de lucir su sarcasmo – Que ando muy jodida, que tengo cáncer no sé qué etapa – Adora se entumió al escuchar la palabra "cáncer" salir de su boca, tanto así que su respiración comenzó a acelerarse ante aquella confesión – Pero no mencionaron que tenían tan mal servicio de cable…

¿Era en serio? ¿A Catra no le importaba eso? ¡Aquello era más importante que la estúpida programación! ¡¿Por qué diablos le interesa más eso que su salud?! Claro, ahora que lo recuerda a la felina le encanta ver televisión, no importa en qué momento estuvieran siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de ver la pantalla chica… ¡Pero eso no era lo importante ahora!

-Catra… - Su respiración se agitaba, tenía ganas de llorar en ese momento – Yo… yo…

-No digas nada, Adora – Volteo un poco su rostro algo serio y molesto de ver a la rubia así – Si lloras tendré que apretar el botón para que te saquen.

La rubia seco sus ojos y se recompuso:

-Es que, bueno… - No tenía palabras en ese momento, era como si su cabeza tratara de procesar todo eso.

-Dame la mano y veamos televisión juntas, como antes – Le propuso sonriendo un poco. Adora con melancolía le correspondió aquel bonito gesto y fue hasta la muñeca de la felina para posar su palma por encima de su compañera, casi mete la pata porque por poco le lastima el catete y eso se sintió como si le pincharan la mano de nuevo - ¡Ouch! ¡Idiota!

Se quedaron así por varios minutos, era como en los viejos tiempos; claro que en los viejos tiempos veían la tele en la sala de su pequeño departamento que compartían. De vez en cuando Adora veía el rostro tranquilo de la felina y eso parecía medio calmarla, pero no olvidaba para nada de lo que le comento antes. Si de verdad tenía aquello Micah tendría que asumir las consecuencias por ser tan descuidado con la salud de su compañera, pero ese sería asunto que resolvería después, cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas. Hubo un momento en que sin darse cuenta tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Catra, tenía tantas cosas de que hablarle y preguntarle, pero no deseaba ser tan inoportuna ni mucho menos incomodarla después de lo que había sucedido.

Se quedaron viendo un programa un poco tonto pero divertido que de vez en cuando le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa a ambas. El ambiente estaba tan sereno en ese momento, pero de repente la puerta fue tocada por leves golpeteos y empezó a abrirse de a poco:

-¡Toc, toc, toc! – Un hombre asomo la cabeza un poco, quizás se trataba del doctor que la estaba atendiendo - ¿Se puede? – Parecía ser amable, puesto que solamente entro cuando la felina asintió lentamente. Aquel sujeto era de un tamaño muy alto, incluso más que Scorpia, lucía una bata blanca, cabello negro corto y unas gafas algo delgadas. Fue hasta donde estaban las dos y de una esquina llevo una silla para sentarse al lado de Adora, tenía unos papeles en las manos, quizás eran los resultados de sus exámenes – Veo que tienes compañía, Catra ¿Es tu novia? – Se sentó y cruzo las piernas emanando cierto aire de seguridad en sí.

Adora se sonrojo ante las palabras de aquel hombre, tanto que volteo el rostro un poco para que no se notara su vergüenza.

-Algo así… - Dijo finalmente Catra – Es complicado… - Aquello hizo que la rubia soltara una risita inocentona frente al doctor.

-Bueno, a lo que vamos… - Comenzó a poner los papeles a un lado de la cama – Catra, tienes cáncer etapa 1-A – Adora al escuchar eso apretó más la muñeca de la felina – Si hubieras venido no sé… una o dos semanas atrás ya estarías mejor.

-¡Es terca! – Le dijo Adora mientras la gata la miraba entrecerrando los ojos – Le dije que necesitaba otro examen – Empezó a contarle al doctor – El sábado la acompañe a un especialista particular pero como que erro o no lo sé…

-Ya veo… - El hombre no parecía estar muy preocupado – No es culpa de mi camarada de oficio, esas cosas pasan de una a un millón – Explicaba – Quizás se equivocó o le dieron un resultado que no era - ¿Estaba excusando el error de Micah? Bueno, al parecer en ese gremio había honor entre ellos – En todo caso, quiero que Catra se mejore y con nuestra ayuda y la tuya – Señalo a la rubia quién volvió a sonrojarse – Se puede lograr.

-¿Cómo? – Adora le cuestiono, creía que las cosas que tenían que ver con la palabra "Cáncer" eran casi que incurables.

-Primero que nada, Catra – Le palpo la rodilla suavemente mientras la miraba esbozando una sonrisa – Nada de cigarrillos, eso fue lo que causo tu recaída - ¡Así que eso fue! Estaba fumando, eso sí que molesto a Adora de buena manera – Segundo; programe unas citas de Herceptin – Tanto la felina como la rubia se miraron un poco confundidas ¿Qué era eso? – Es una droga para combatir las células cancerígenas, en tu etapa es mejor recurrir a eso que a quimioterapias dolorosas.

-¿Cuántas torturas me harán? – Catra esta vez hablo, siempre sacando su lado sarcástico aunque se estuviera muriendo.

-Una sesión cada 15 días, muchacha – Le empezaba a entregar los papeles a Adora de a poco – Por tres meses, dependiendo de cómo este el tumor que tienes. Que realmente es muy pequeño, optaremos por una endoscopia siempre y cuando la droga funcione bien y lo más importante – Paro en seco cuando termino con esa palabra – Te cuides o sino tendremos que pasar a cosas más extremistas y esa no es la idea.

-¿Recomendaciones? – Adora le pregunto.

-Bien, en un papel te especifico la dieta que debe seguir – Empezó a enumerar con sus dedos – Verás a un psicólogo una vez al mes, sé que no es fácil para ti dejar de fumar pero él te recomendara que hacer y que medicamentos tomar – Catra no inmutaba palabra alguna, solo se concentraba en escucharlo – No quiero que vivas sola o al menos hasta que el tratamiento haya pasado. Te quedarás aquí esta noche y diré que te den de alta mañana temprano y tendrás unos días de descanso – Al terminar de decir aquello le entrego el resto de los papeles a Adora y se levantó de su puesto – Bien, Catra te espero en la primera sesión ¿Vale? Y chica – Se dirigió a Adora esta vez – Si vas a quedarte con ella ve y regístrate por si pasan haciendo ronda no te pongan problema.

Apenas salió aquel hombre Adora sonreía de una enorme alegría, Catra podía estar bien, aunque fuera grave al parecer tendría una solución pronta. Su corazón estallaba de paz en ese momento, tenía que estar pendiente de ella si quería que se recuperara rápido.

-Bien, supongo que iré a decirle a tus amigas lo que ocurre – Catra abrió los ojos de par en par asustada de ello – Quizás alguna se quiera quedar contigo.

-¡No! – Casi se desconecta del oxígeno que tenía puesto - ¡Ni una palabra de esto, Adora! – Le reprochaba – No quiero que ellas se enteren.

-Catra, les prometí que les diría que era lo que te pasaba – La felina no era alguien que estuviera tan dispuesta a que la gente conociera sus problemas – No quiero mentiras en nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante – Comento algo preocupada – Y menos a ellas, te ayudaran mucho en tu situación.

-Creí que tú me ayudarías en MÍ situación – La felina estaba empezando a molestarse - ¿Vas a volver a hacerlo? ¡Siempre que tengo un problema me dejas de lado! ¿No?

-No, claro que no… - Miraba a la felina quién se le notaba triste al sentir que nuevamente la rubia iba a dejarla a su suerte, más ahora que la necesitaba. Adora no pudo evitar no caer en esos hermosos ojos que poseía y le dijo – Bien, me quedaré contigo hoy y estaré pendiente de tu proceso.

-¿Y Glimmer? – Arqueo una ceja – Seguro que ella estará más que contenta de saber que tengo cáncer – Una risilla tonta salió de la gata sin querer – También está el hecho de que no creo que se sienta muy feliz de saber que vas a pasar la noche aquí conmigo.

-¿Te digo la verdad, Catra? – Sin aviso alguno, la rubia fue directo hacía los labios de la felina para besarlos. A pesar de que estaban algo secos y saboreaba más que todo medicamentos, lo disfruto mucho por unos instantes – Creo que ya tome mi decisión…

Catra deseaba sonreír de buena manera ante esas palabras que la rubia le estaba confesando. Aunque con sinceridad no podía, se encontraba muy agotada para corresponderle de buena manera.

-¿Y cuál fue? – Con su voz algo ronca y una sonrisa pequeña de soslayo le pregunto.

-Idiota… - Adora solo reía de forma baja para no molestar quizás al paciente de al lado – Iré a registrarme y traer algunas cosas.

Adora salió de aquella habitación resoplando un tanto preocupada. ¿Les diría a las amigas de Catra sobre el estado de la felina? Les prometió que no habría ningún secreto y eso era lo que más le estaba carcomiendo. La morena también le había pedido que no dijera absolutamente nada, entonces, al parecer se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Tendría que inventarles alguna extraña excusa que decirles por el momento y ya después que sea la propia gata quién les comente lo que sucede.

¿Cáncer? ¿Por qué será que lo estaba sospechando? Por su mente paso esa posibilidad miles de veces pero no creería hasta no tener una prueba cierta. Micah tendría que responder por tan enorme irresponsabilidad con la felina. Pero eso ya lo dejaría para después, era obvio que no podía faltar al siguiente día a trabajar, no era ella quién estaba enferma después de todo, pero deseaba quedarse a cuidar a Catra el mayor tiempo posible y esperaba que así fuera. Se quedaría por esa noche e iría después de grabar a visitarla al menos hasta que… ¡Glimmer! Estaba olvidando a la pelirrosa por completo, tiene que solucionar aquello de una vez pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a decirle que ese día no pasaría en su casa. A estas alturas de la vida ya debe de saber de qué tuvieron un fuerte problema en el set, ella se entera de todo rápidamente.

Mientras iba saliendo de la zona de "urgencias" sintió la voz de su pareja en ese momento a lo lejos. Al parecer estaba discutiendo con las dos amigas de Catra. Aquello la estaba empezando a hartar, tanto acoso, tantos celos, tantas cosas que fueron lo que hicieron irse alejando de la felina en el pasado ¿Acaso todas sus novias serán siempre así? Bueno, la morena parecía haber cambiado un poco con los años en soledad, pero la situación con Glimmer comenzaba a exasperarla ya. Antes de salir a la sala de espera vio por el pequeño vidrio de la puerta como la pelirrosa regañaba y manoteaba a las dos compañeras de la gata.

Tomo algo de aire y con el ceño fruncido salió para encarar de una vez por todas a su novia:

-¡Ya, para! – Le detuvo por la espalda mientras Glimmer volteaba su rostro y la veía con mucho asombro. Se giró para abrazarla a lo cual Adora le correspondió de muy mala gana.

Double Trouble veía aquella escena a lo lejos sin inmutar palabra alguna, de inmediato noto que la rubia al parecer ya no sentía el mismo afecto que la pelirrosa por ella y eso hizo que esbozara una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Scorpia y Entrapta solo se cruzaron de brazos con el ceño fruncido y esperando que Adora finalmente les cuente que era lo que le había pasado a Catra.

-¡Adora! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – Indago su novia pegada a su pecho a lo cual la rubia solo le sobaba la cabeza haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-Porque no tenía mi celular, lo deje en el set… - Explicaba chirreando los dientes - ¡De hecho mira! – La separo de su pecho – Todavía tengo la ropa del rodaje puesta… ¿Tenías que venir y hacer una escenita delante de todo el mundo? – Le preguntó de forma molesta al saber que no solo estaba molestando a las compañeras de la felina sino también a las personas de allí.

Glimmer la veía un poco confundida ¿Por qué la estaba tratando así?

-Adora… - Fue Scorpia esta vez quién le hablo - ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Ella… ella - ¿Les diría la verdad? Le prometió a Catra que no les diría nada, pero sus amigas estaban desesperadas por obtener una respuesta – Solo tuvo un ataque de estrés. Pero… se va a poner bien.

Ante aquello la pelimorada y la mitad escorpión soltaron un suspiro de mero alivio. Al menos la gata no estaba en peligro y eso les causaba una gran felicidad en el corazón.

-Muy bien… - Glimmer la tomo del brazo y comenzó a halarla hacia afuera del hospital – Si se va a poner bien no veo la necesidad de que estés aquí…

Adora ante aquello a pocos pasos de que la arrastrara se zafo de su agarre lo más fuerte que pudo y empezó a mirar a Glimmer con cara de pocos amigos mientras ella la miraba asustada y confundida.

-No, Glimmer… - Le dijo negando con su cabeza – Yo me quedaré a cuidarla esta noche…

-¿Qué? – Al parecer la pelirrosa no entendía bien - ¿Quedarte? Pero si allá están ellas para que lo hagan – Decía señalando con fiereza a las amigas de Catra – No necesitas hacerlo.

-Sí, sí tengo… - Miraba a otro lado mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de aguantar la rabia que estaba comenzando a subirle por la cabeza.

-No, no tienes… - Glimmer estaba también comenzando a subirle la temperatura - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Desde que esa malnacida ha vuelto a tu vida estás más rara que nunca – Se explicaba con el rostro rojo lleno de furia – Estás distante, sales y te pierdes por horas, la defiendes – Con sus dedos enumeraba cada una de las falencias de los últimos días que han pasado mientras Adora solo rodaba sus ojos molesta por la actitud de la pelirrosa – Dime la maldita verdad, Adora… dime sí estas saliendo con ella o no…

Adora no tenía ni idea de cómo responderle… la quería todavía como para hacerla sentir mal en ese momento… pero ya había tomado una elección. La tomo de los hombros y con el rostro sin nada de emoción le contesto:

-Necesito tiempo… Glimmer… - Le explicaba mientras la pelirrosa se le comenzaba a agitar la respiración – Las dos lo necesitamos… - La soltó y sus orbes azules se dirigían hacia otro lugar, no quería verla llorar – Mañana iré por mis cosas y me iré por unos días de tu casa…

-Qué… - Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sin querer de la más pequeña - ¿Por… por… qué? – Su voz se entrecortaba - ¿Por… qué me… ha… ces esto?

La rubia también estaba sollozando, pero comenzó a entender en ese momento de que aunque la quisiera… ya no la estaba amando como antes.

-Porque es lo mejor… - Lo dijo sin tapujos y sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos mientras estaba apretaba los labios con tristeza – Glimmer, mira… yo…

Y antes de que pudiera explicarse sintió su mejilla ser golpeada por la palma de la pelirrosa. Sintió un fuerte calor recorrerle el rostro mientras se reincorporaba de nuevo y la miraba con asombro a la par que sobaba su pómulo afectado. Scorpia, Entrapta y Double Trouble miraban todo desde la distancia sorprendidos de aquello, siquiera pensaban que ella fuera capaz de lograr algo así siendo tan pequeña.

-¡Eres una puta! – Le gritaba a la par que la golpeaba con todas las fuerzas que poseía y Adora trataba de detenerla sin mucho esfuerzo recibiendo cada tiestazo con mucho dolor en su corazón - ¡Eres una puta! ¡Maldita traidora! – La rubia cansada de aquello la tomo de los brazos y también sentía la necesidad de corresponderle, pero no iba a golpearle a alguien más pequeña y débil que ella.

Double Trouble salto de inmediato a la escena y tomo a la pelirrosa de la cintura para separarla de Adora e írsela llevando.

-¡Adora! ¡Adora! – Le gritaba mientras pateaba como pudiera al chico de piel verdosa - ¡Suéltame, Double Trouble!

Adora estaba petrificada y asombrada… veía como alguien que no conocía se llevaba a su novia mientras ella pataleaba y lloraba. Eso la estaba destrozando, ella no quería que las cosas terminaran así con Glimmer, se sentía tan mal que hasta escucho como su corazón comenzaba a romperse pero no porque hubiera le hubiera terminado sino por haber lastimado a la pelirrosa. Dos años tirados a la basura para nada, su carrera, su estilo de vida, su reputación, todo se iría a pique después de lo que paso. Fue hasta uno de los banquillos de la sala de espera, se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y suspiro con fuerza, tenía ganas de gritar en ese momento ¿Hizo lo correcto? ¿De verdad? Estaba destruyendo una bonita relación que ha mantenido por Catra. Pero es que la felina la necesitaba, más que nunca, no iba a volverla a dejar como antes, ya lo hizo una vez y las cosas terminaron muy mal para la gata.

Sintió de repente algo extraño en su hombro, era como si el cabello de alguien más le tocara. Se giró de pronto un tanto exaltada y noto que era una de las compañeras de Catra quién le miraba con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-No debe ser fácil… - Le hablaba mientras la rubia se secaba las lágrimas – Pero veo que tomaste una decisión – La miro entonces ya un poco preocupada – Espero que hayas tomado la correcta, Adora…

Esas palabras de "semi-consuelo" no le servirían en ese momento, quería decirles que se largaran pero no era lo correcto, ellas tienen todo el derecho de saber que ocurrió con la felina después de todo.

-¿Te vas a quedar? – La pelimorada nuevamente le preguntó y esta solo asintió – Bien, entonces… - Con su cabello tomo la mano de Adora y de su bolsillo extrajo unos cuantos billetes para posarlos en la palma de la rubia – Vas a necesitarlos, ya sabes, comida, pago de televisión, cosas así…

-No, no, no – Se negaba tratando de devolverle aquello – No lo necesito, no te preocupes.

-Pero si tienes el traje de la serie puesto, Adora – Le explicaba entre risas – Obvio no traes dinero – Adora estaba olvidando que dejo todas sus cosas en el set y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, si iba a quedarse obvio necesitaría dinero.

Miro a Entrapta quién no paraba de sonreír y Adora solo suspiro devolviéndole la sonrisa y guardando el dinero en su bolsillo.

-Te los devolveré mañana, ¿Vale?

-No te preocupes – Chisto de forma divertida – No hay problema… solo… cuídala, ¿Sí?

Entrapta sabía que era estúpido quedarse allí toda la noche preocupadas por Catra si allí se encontraba Adora. Ella la cuidaría, si fue capaz de arruinar su relación por la gata era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella y eso lo apreciaba. Quién no estaba como muy de acuerdo con aquello era Scorpia, quién no paraba de mirarla seriamente, ella deseaba quedarse y cuidarla pero si la rubia había llegado primero, aun por más que amara a su amiga tendría que hacerse de lado. Era lógico que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos ni esa noche… y al parecer nunca…

Después de una leve despedida por parte de la pelimorada era turno de Scorpia. Fue hasta donde Adora y le estiro su tenaza de forma amistosa, una vez al sentir el tacto con la rubia la tiro con fuerza hasta quedar a un lado de su rostro, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la de ojos azules:

-Sé que Catra te ama… - Le susurro con algo de tristeza – Pero si le vuelves a romper el corazón te voy a romper las piernas… ¿Oíste?

Adora solo asintió mientras no le daba mirada alguna a la chica escorpión. Esta solo paso de lado para continuar su camino con su amiga. Suspiro de forma pesada y pensaba en que sería una noche muy larga, pero al menos con el dinero de aquella enana iría solventándolo como pudiera. Fue a registrarse y pidió que sí podían prestarle una ducha, olía a puro sudor y maquillaje, fuera de que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Le explicaron que podía asearse en la regadera del cuarto de Catra, también que si necesitaban algo no era sino coger el teléfono y llamarles.

Algo cansada fue a comprarse otro café para llevarlo hasta la alcoba y beberlo. Aunque mientras lo pensaba se dio cuenta que necesitaba estar despierta toda la noche, al lado de la maquina había otro dispensador de bebidas; habían unos energizantes que compro y esperaba que le dieran resultados. Fue con su bolsita hasta la alcoba y se fijó que Catra todavía estaba pasando de canales de forma aburrida. Esta vez la felina sí la vio entrar y le regalo una tierna sonrisa desde su lugar.

-¿Cómo te fue? – Le preguntó la felina.

-Bien… supongo – Fue su respuesta y dejo las cosas en una mesita al lado de la cama y la gata de inmediato se puso a buscar – Catra, no te traje nada… no creo que puedas tomar café y energizantes al menos por hoy.

-Que basura… ni una cerveza me trajiste – Adora entonces al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar llevar sus labios hasta la frente de la gata para darle un tierno beso.

-No vas a beber nada de etanol hasta nuevo aviso – Le decía tomando su rostro y viéndola fijamente a los ojos mientras la felina solo chistaba de forma molesta – Cuando te mejores te prometo una borrachera como en los viejos tiempos… ¿Vale?

-En los viejos tiempos había mucho sexo y drogas, ¿Te acuerdas? – Le comento de forma divertida mientras Adora la miraba de forma seria y algo molesta – Fue broma, Adora… ¿Sí? Solo sexo entonces…

-Iré a ducharme – Afirmo mientras negaba con la cabeza sonriendo como diciendo: "No tienes remedio, Catra"

La noche en aquella habitación de hospital iba de lo más tranquilo. Claro, hubo un momento en que Catra comenzó a preocuparla cuando no fue capaz de comer su cena de buena manera, quizás por las drogas había perdido algo de apetito, de todas maneras alcanzo a tragar buena parte, eso haría que perdiera el hambre al menos hasta la madrugada. No habían tocado el tema de Glimmer, cosa muy extraño porque la felina era como que la más preocupada sobre aquello unas horas atrás. Adora deseaba acostarse a su lado y darle calor, las noches en un hospital son muy frías pero quizás la lastimaría o algo peor. Así que solo se dedicó a sentarse a un lado y ver televisión junto a su felina… ¿Su felina? Bueno, se podría considerar así de ahora en adelante. Había sacrificado mucho por ella y esperaba que valiera la pena, esperaba también que la pelirrosa no lo tomara como una venganza personal y afectara la carrera de ambas, eso sí sería una guerra declarada y comenzaría a odiarla por ser tan jodidamente inmadura si lo llegara a hacer.

De un momento a otro Catra se quedó dormida fue una enfermera como a la 1 de la mañana a chequearla y darle algo de droga, quizás fue por eso que cayó de inmediato a descansar sus ojos. Adora no le quitaba el ojo de encima, de hecho le parecía hermoso verla dormir de forma tan placida, a veces pasaba su mano por el cabello de la felina y recordaba los momentos bonitos que tenían… Se dio cuenta que cometió un enorme error con ella en el pasado, en lugar de encerrarla pudo hablar con ella para que ambas encaminaran su vida, pero no, ella escogió la salida fácil. Con el único sonido de las maquinas, el televisor y sus respiraciones sonando Adora también estaba comenzando a cansarse, poso su cabeza con ambos brazos sirviéndole como almohada y se recostó a un lado de las piernas de la felina… sí, esa sería una noche muy tranquila.


End file.
